DarkMoon
by TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
Summary: ON HOLD Before Bella and Edward met Bella and her father were kidnapped. When Bella escapes to Forks she turns to Sex, Drugs and Alcohol for help. Will her two best friends Emmett, Jasper and her new love, save her? Will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, New story hope you enjoy.**

**Please write reviews i take all kinds on crits =)**

I woke up in a dark and dusty room, the walls were all wooden and falling apart and one crusty window that was covered with black paint. I heard yelling and screaming for another room next to mine. My fathers...

My only thoughts were _I was going to be next..._

I heard the stomps of the footsteps heading up the stairs right outside my room. It slammed open and it was my turn. He charged towards me and instantly slapped me across the face, I rolled off the other side of the bed, hitting my head on the way down. I only looked up to see him coming at me again full swing right into my gut. I never gave him the satisfaction of screaming or trying to run, this provoked him further. Instead I endured it all and just counted in my head, waiting for it to stop.

_1023...1034...1050...1067...1200...1230... and it stopped..._

I looked around finding my old towel, I patted my head stopping the bleeding. This time round was not as bad as others I've encountered before, 5 years brings a whole list from bad to worse.

I flung myself forward opening my eyes and screaming.

"Shh shh Bella it's ok, it was just a nightmare, it's ok honey you're safe" I looked around my breathing erratic. I saw the eyes of my saviour. I collapsed into him, letting my sobs consume me. I looked up and saw Emmett's big beautiful eyes staring back at me.

"You ok?" I couldn't answer so I nodded. Emmett was my best friend, since I first moved to Forks he and Jasper were my best mates. They knew everything about my past, they were, and still are my true saviours.

I got up and walked to my bathroom to have a shower. I ran the shower full ball, I got out my razor and made to small cuts on my wrists, I sat in the corner letting the pain consume me. When I've had nights like last night this was the only way I could make it through the day. I heard Emmett turn my music on and up loud for me. 45 minutes later I hopped out of the shower and walked back into my room. Em was still there sitting on my bed eating pancakes.

"Hey where are mine?" he looked up shoving a whole one in his mouth

"These are yours, jeez Bells your uncle is the best. I just looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Dan sure knows how to cook" I walked over stealing the fork and took the last one. I lived with my uncle for the past 5 years, ever since my dad was murdered saving my life.

"Has he left already?" I asked walking over to my walk in robe. What to wear today...

"Yeah when you were in the shower" I took out my black short skirt, blue sweater and black tights.

"Did he hear?" I didn't turn to look at him, I didn't wanna gage his reaction to how bad it was.

"Nah, I woke you pretty quickly" I turned to smile at him. Emmett and Jasper were the greatest, they knew me better than I knew myself. Every time I had a 'bad' day one of them would stay with me, I could always depend on them.

"Showers all yours Em" he jumped off my bed and walked towards me and kissed me on the cheek. I handed him his shirt and he walked to the bathroom. After getting changed I grabbed my secret box from under my bed and opened the lock. This was my medical stash, all the prescriptions for all the things my body and mind now did differently. I knew today was going to be bad, so I doubled my take for today. By the time Emmett was out and ready so was I, my hair was straightened and my makeup was on and I had my black sweatbands on both my wrists. He sat down beside me just talking to me while I applied makeup to cover the scars that I couldn't cover with makeup. When we got to school, I saw Jasper waiting for us at our usual car space.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hey gorgeous" he grabbed me in a great hug and kissed my head "How was your night" he looked at Emmett than back at me. I just shrugged.

"That bad?" he said looking down at my wrists.

"No" I shook my head "Emmett woke me up before too much happened" the bell rang and we walked towards our first class, English with Jasper. This day just dragged on and on.

"You see the new kids, 3 of them" Jasper said winking at me

"Oh I see, which one are you going to pounce on now?" he just laughed

"She's fucken hot!" I rolled my eyes; they were all fucken hot to him. We met up with Emmett at my locker and from there we decided were to go for lunch.

"Let's go to yours Jaz, I still have half a slab from last week there" this was our every Friday night ritual, Friday night = drinking and dancing, didn't even matter where.

"You mean you still haven't drunk the other half of my slab in which I paid for" I took that as a yes.

"Hey can we swing by mine, I need to grab some clothes for later." They both rolled their eyes.

"I'll be quick I promise" I walked slowly to the car park "boys" I quickly turned the corner to hit a stone wall. I fell flat on my ass.

"Jesus Christ! Man look where you're going" a hand shot out in front of me offering to help me, I slapped the hand back and got myself up. I looked up at his face, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Bells you alright" I turned to see Jasper and Emmett walking towards me, I could see Emmett holding back his laughing.

"Yeah fine" I didn't look back at the gorgeous guy, and walked towards Emmett's car. That's when I saw it, a beautiful new T-47 Sprint I my mouth dropped. Emmett walked back handing me a helmet.

"No way Emmett, this is so not yours!" he swung one leg over his brand new motorcycle and revved the engine.

"Hey Jaz ill beat you back to Bella's" I quickly put the helmet on and jumped on the back. I saw Jasper running to his car fiddling with his keys. As we took off the jolt whacked the breathe out of me and all I could was laugh.

******

We got to Jasper's just in time for his mum to bring home fish and chips. The best thing ever. We sat around the table, talking with Jaspers mum and as usual the boys were seeing who could eat the most without throwing up. Emmett always won.

"You kids here for dinner" Jasper's mum asked us as we headed for the lounge room.

"Yes thank you" she nodded and then took another bag of pasta from the cupboard. I sat down and read the newest gossip mags as Em and Jasper took their skills to the play station.

That night we stayed at Jaspers all three of us plonked onto Jasper's bed to sleep. Me in the middle of course. The nights I stayed with both my boys, nothing could ever get to me, not even in my dreams.

That morning, I woke up first to steal the first shower, one thing we all new is that Jasper's hot water supply was limited to 3 short showers! I heard his mum get out and I was quickly up. I slowly climbed out of the bed trying not to wake the sleeping giants, when the suspense was killing me I jumped for it. They both woke up at my giggles.

"Get Her!!" I laughed as I ran towards the bathroom door. I turned the knob as quickly as I could, and I was flung backwards.

"Quick Jasper go go go"

"No Emmett," he started to tickle me I screamed out in laughter and we both fell to the floor. I saw Jasper turn around and he joined in the torturing of Bella. I was laughing so hard that it hurt. Finally Jasper had sat on top of my holding me down while Em ran to the bathroom.

"No he's gonna take all the water" I gave up and fake punched Jaz in the stomach. He beat down and kissed my cheeks.

"Morning Sunshine" I just crossed my arms and pouted

"Oh what's wrong sooky" he said in his baby voice. I just sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to smell now, you know that. He will steal all my water and I'm going to smell and its all your fault." He laughed and lent down closer.

"You know we could save water and go together" I just laughed.

"Oh Jasper you are the only one for me, oh Jasper take me here take me right now!" I played along with his little game.

"Ok my princess, are you ready I'm going to kiss you now, are you ready" he closed his eyes and puckered up like they do in the movies. I just giggled as he got closer and closer. He kissed my lips and then my cheek, then he moved to my neck. He kissed me right in that spot that makes you get a shiver right down your spine. That wasn't fair! He knew that spot always got to me. He moved back to my lips and kissed me thoroughly.

I ran my hands through his hair messing it up more. He rolled me over so I was lying on top of him. I giggled and kissed his nose. He smacked me on the ass!

"Hey!" I pulled away and punched him in the gut.

"What, I have to keep you in line somehow" He winked at me. I climbed off as I heard the shower turn off.

"MY TURN" I burst through the door as Emmett was just getting out. I handed him his towel as I quickly turned the taps on again. I took off my huge t-shirt which belonged to either Jasper or Emmett and hopped into the shower. After about 3 minutes the water started to get cold, I turned off the taps quickly and reached for my towel.

"Dammit EMMETT, You stole my towel" I cried out

"Calm down, your knight is here" Jasper walked through the door, hand over his eyes and holding the towel in the air. I grabbed it and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks Jaz." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I walked out into his bedroom as he got into the shower. 3...2...1...

"Thanks for all the hot water guys!" Me and Emmett just looked at each other and burst out laughing. I walked to Jasper's wardrobe and found my set of clothes. We had plenty of clothes stashed at each other's places for sleepovers like this. I had the choice between knee high boots and a short gothic Scottish skirt... Or jimmy choo shoes with jeans and a hoodie...

I held both options up to Emmett and he looked at them for several minutes before choosing the skirt and knee highs. I threw the skirt back in the draw and put the jeans on.

"What! you asked my opinion!"

"Yeah and I took the alternative" he sulked on the bed.

"Fine Em, curly or straight hair today?"

"Is this a trick question are you really asking my true and honest opinion?" I nodded

"Curly, looks hot with the hoodie" he winked at me.

"Good choice"

Jasper was done quickly and the boys went and cooked bacon and eggs for breakfast, while they were gone I quickly went to my bag and pulled out my pills. I didn't like taking them in front of them, they always gave me a dirty look. They bought up breakfast for me and they continually talked to me as I applied my full body makeup.

We arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare. Fridays were the best day of my week, I had PE with both Emmett and Jasper for the first 2 classes and then Social studies with Emmett after... and then all seniors were free to leave after that or we had the option to stay in the library and 'study'

PE was the defiantly the high light of my day, Mr Crow had a hangover so we played dodge ball for the whole lesson. Me, Jasper and Emmett owned everyone, our team mates barely played as we dominated. After PE I walked to the change rooms, this was the only part of PE I hated. Girls were everywhere. Whispering about me behind my back, calling me a slut and everything, most of the time I just ignore them until one of them thinks they're tough and can stand up to me.

"Look its Bella Slut heard you slept with Mike Newton last week" a young snobby girl named Jessica walked towards me. She was Mike's ex girlfriend.

"I wouldn't stoop that low Jessica only you would" I went back to packing up my PE clothes.

"ha I knew it, your nothing without your two little toy boys hanging off you, I don't know why they follow you around your just like dirt, no wait your lower than dirt." That was it I had enough I picked up my bag and was ready to leave. I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the lockers, Jessica followed me, not a good idea on her behalf.

"Wait up Slut I wasn't finished with you yet. Or are you off to cry to your daddy, oh whoops" she turned to laugh with all her friends and when she turned back she copped a mouthful of my fist.

"Shut up Jessica" one of her clones pushed me into the lockers. She slapped me across the face, I turned back and whacked her one harder than Jessica. A large hand wrapped around my waist pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I turned to see which Emmett or Jasper was denying me my revenge. I was stumped it was him!

"What are you doing!" he put his hand on my cheek "You're bleeding" I replaced his hand to check out my new scratch

"Stupid bitch and her rings!"

"What was that about, what did she do?"

"Doesn't concern you." He just stared at me, I rolled my eyes at him

"Bella, what happened" I saw Emmett and Jasper walking quickly towards me. Jasper looked at my cheek.

"Jessica and her clones got to me" I shrugged him off, they all looked at me. What was he still doing here, Jaz and Em weren't going to let me back at her again

"I'm fine" I rolled my eyes, they weren't going to let up till they had an explanation.

"She was talking about my dad alright!" Emmett and Jasper stiffened they knew exactly why I attacked her, and they knew exactly why I didn't wanna say anything. Emmett pulled me into his side.

"Did you get a good whack?" I laughed

"Don't I always" Jasper looked up at _him_ and smiled

"Thanks, uhh man sometimes she gets a little carried away"

"Edward.. and no problem" I snorted great another boy to be looking out for me. Emmett nudged me in the rib and nudged his head towards Edward.

"Thanks...Edward" he smiled and walked away.

During Social Studies, we had a sub, which basically means do what you want. Emmett and I skipped out and went to the bottle-o grabbing some drinks for tonight.

Emmett was teaching me how to drive his bike, I drove it back to school to wait for Jaz. I messaged him to let him know we were waiting for his car.

"Ha ha Bella you really think I'm falling for that, you can't ride."

"Watch me Jaz race back to yours!"

"Hey hey hey no cheating wait for me at the gates" right in front of Jaz I did a major burnout and rubber filled the air of the car park. I looked back to see _Edward_ staring back at me in shock. What was he so shocked about! A girl on a bike!

**What do you think??? Like or not.. give me your opinions THanks**


	2. Drinking hard

**Hey guys second Chapter.. See how it goes and let me know**

**Please please please Review!!**

We arrived to Jasper's 1 hour, 3 shots and about a million complaints complaints later. I changed into my new black satin top and denim short skirt I slipped on my 2 black wrist bands, covering up my scars and applied makeup to all my scars on my arms, and my legs anything that was visible and oh course to my new war wound from today. Jasper and Emmett always made fools of each while I did this play fighting, mimicking me or just being plain idiots, doing anything that would keep my mind away from how my scars were made.

Jasper had organised a big drinking night at his, everyone was there. I walked out the back looking for Emmett with my drink. How long does it take a man to get one fucken drink. That's when I saw him chatting up a blonde. Great looks like I'm getting my own drink then. I headed for the fridge and pulled out my jack. 3 parts jack and 1 part coke the only way to have it.

I saw jasper on the dance floor giving me the 'please help me this chick won't leave me alone look' I skulled the rest of my drink and joined him on the floor, stepping in between them both pushing the girl aside.

This chick did not get the hint, she just moved around me and danced to his side. Jasper rolled his eyes, desperate times calls for desperate measures. I moved in closer so that both our hips were touching, he put both his hands around my hips and pulled me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We were like that for a few minutes till I pulled away, I looked over and she was gone.

"Finally!" I whispered into his ear, well more like yelled. He just laughed

"Nice plan by the way" he winked at me.

"Works every time baby!" he nudged his head towards the kitchen and I nodded. He pulled out the jack and poured us both a drink, 3 to 1 just the way I liked it.

"How about one for me?"I heard a high pitched voice from behind me, I turned to look at this tiny little girl. She was about the size on my pinkie! Her black spiked hair and beautiful face, this was the girl Jaz was telling me about. I looked back at him mouth open, goo goo eyes and spilling the coke everywhere.

"Jaz, coke goes in the cup... JAZ" he looked back at me and then reacted to the coke now pouring off the table. I just rolled my eyes at him, and gave him the nod, our secret nod of approval. Great Jasper is off with his little pixie and Emmett was with his blonde and I still had no drink. I walked to the top cupboard and took out a shotty, poured myself a shot and downed 3 in a row.

"Drink?" perfect timing, I turned to see _**him!**_ Edward the drop dead gorgeous guy, hard as a wall holding out a drink for me.

"Uh thanks" Our hands touched and I swear I was zapped by something; I look up at him and smiled. I looked at his eyes, bright topaz I had never seen anything like it before. It wasn't until someone bumped past me that I realised I was still touching him, I quickly moved my hand and smiled at him.

"Sorry Alice stole your boyfriend..." I was stunned his voice was so much better than I could possible imagine.

"Sister?... boyfriend?..." I shook my head

"He's not my boy friend, he's my best mate" I looked over to the dance floor and there was Jasper now dancing with Edward's little sister. He looked back at me with hopeful eyes, great someone was getting laid tonight. Then Emmett and the blonde walked onto the dance floor. Great there goes the backup plan. I loved my boys and well we fooled around sometimes when we were bored. But we weren't in love.

"Sorry, my sisters are stealing your friends" I looked up and then back at the dance floor. Great 2 perfect little sisters stealing my boys.

"Do you wanna dance?" I looked up at the perfect face

"Sure why not" I skulled the remainder of my drink and placed my cup back on the table. He held out his hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. He was an ok dancer, nothing compared to Jasper and Emmett, but they didn't hold back especially not with me.

Edward stood far enough away but still close enough for it to be classed as 'dancing with me'. I was pushed closer by some loser behind me, probably Jasper, falling straight into his strong arms. I looked up and he was staring down at me, his lips inches away from mine. He lent down ever so slightly, I quickly pulled away and turned and walked quickly out the front. I didn't want this, not now. I just wanted to get smashed and pass out somewhere, if I happen to get with a random so be it but not this lovey dovey kissing on the dance floor. I walked out the front and to the playground opposite to Jasper's house. I sat down on the bridge and hung my legs under the chain railing, and placed my head on the chain

"Are you ok?" I lifted my head and opened my eyes and he was there

"Leave me alone" I lowered my head back to the rail. He walked closer, and held out a cup. Great he was a typical guy, one day at school he hears about my rep and he thinks he's going to get lucky.

"What! You wanna get me drunk so I'll sleep with you! Get lost" I closed my eyes

"Bella I don't want to get you drunk, it's just water." I opened my eyes to see him closer to me than ever before, we were less than inches apart. He stood face to face with me, as my legs dangled on either side of his body.

"Sorry" he smiled at me moving a little bit closer. I hit the chain, wait I was moving closer. Did I want him, well he was amazingly hot. I hung my head looking down at my legs.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, long night" I forced a single laugh.

"Did you want to go home?" was he offering to take me home

"I'm going home with you so forget it!" I pushed my hands out in front forcing him back, although it didn't quite work he didn't move. He caught my hands and held on to me, I tried to rip them back.

"Bella, I'm not trying to sleep with you" this caught me up short, what why, was I not good enough to sleep with? Rejection hurt. He felt my hurt, and took a small step forward he was now locked in between my legs. I didn't need to look to see how close he was I could feel his body touching mine.

"Bella" he whispered my name said brushing my loose hair behind my ear, he skimmed my cut from my fight today. I winced

"Sorry, you cover it up well" I looked up at his eyes

"S'ok I've had worse" he bent down and kissed my cheek ever so lightly.

"You are so beautiful" I blushed no one, other than Jasper and Emmett ever called me beautiful, I was always called sexy or hottie always in a demeaning way. But not Edward he meant it. I lifted my head and leaned in slightly, he closed his eyes and kissed me. He kissed me once quickly then looked back at me to gage my reaction. I moved my hands which were still on his chest to grab his shirt collar and pulled him into my kiss. I tried to pull myself closer but the stupid chain was separating us. I pulled back and I saw his face, confused.

"The chain, it's really getting in the way." His confused expression turned into a brilliant smile. I shifted back, I was going to get off and join him on the ground, but he slid under the chain and sat on the bridge next to me. He picked up right where we left off. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him as he laid me down slowly, not breaking the kiss. He was lying slightly on top of me, though he was holding all his weight off me, not wanting to crush me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer. His hands grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head, pinning me down with one hand his other moved down my wrists and further down my arms and to my stomach, his hands were cold on my bare skin. That's when he stopped. I opened my eyes to see why, and he was staring at my stomach. Oh shit my scars! I tried to pull my hands down to cover my scars. But he wouldn't let go of my hands.

"Who did this to you..." he said in a whisper looking back at me

"Please Edward let me up" he let go of my hands and I slipped away from under him to sit up. Trying to pull my top down, covering up

"Bella, how did this happen?"

"It's nothing" I got up without looking at him and walked back down the stairs. And he was there grabbing my wrists and spun me around. He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"Please don't" I couldn't do this, I would break down any moment. I slammed my eyes shut, as a tear rolled down my face

"Bella..."

"Edward let go of me" I yelled trying to pull away.

"HEY!! Get your hands off of her! Let Go of Her" I head Jasper and Emmett running across the road towards us. Edward let me go and I turned to run towards them, into Jasper's arms. Emmett kept running, towards Edward.

"What did you do to her" I heard the pushing start, next would come the fighting.

"Nothing, I didn't hurt her" I pulled my head away from Jasper's chest.

"Did he hurt you" I shook my head as tears ran down my face.

"He saw my scars" Jasper flinched knowing exactly what I meant.

"Emmett leave him, let's just get Bella inside" I saw Emmett give him a last look and then turned back towards us.

"Bella you alright" I just nodded as he wrapped his arm around me. They led me back across the road. And up to my room. We all stayed at each other's so much that we all had our own rooms. Emmett lifted me up and placed me on the bed and sat next to me. Jasper followed in with a bottle of whiskey and 3 shotties. Exactly what I needed. He poured three glasses and handed one to each of us, we clinked them together and shot them.

"Thanks," I said holding it out to Jasper for a refill he poured another and I shot quickly by myself.

"Bells what happened?" I just shrugged.

"We were just kissing, and then it went a little further. His hand was on my stomach and well I guess he felt them." I placed one hand to my stomach tracing the lines of my scars. I looked at them both, so concerned.

"Seriously guys I'm fine, I just overreacted that's all. Most guys are too drunk to even notice them, he just took me by surprise that's all." They just stared at me trying to make my excuses.

"Seriously Jasper go back to Alice she's hot and Emmett go back to your blonde, I'll be fine." They both looked at each other, probably trying to figure out what to do.

"Go" I laughed "seriously they won't wait forever, I'll just end up passing out soon anyway" as I said pouring myself another shot. I placed the shot glass on the bedside table and started to take off my shoes. Stupid buckle... I sighed and looked up at Jasper who was closest to my feet.

"Hopeless females" he laughed and placed my legs over his knees taking off my shoes and throwing them into the corner. I put my hands around my back trying to unzip my top.

"Bloody hell, women. How drunk are you!" Emmett laughed and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a big singlet top, it had to be his, it was too big to be Jasper's. He handed it to me as Jasper unzipped my top and pulled it over my head. He slipped on the singlet for me, I was able to take off my skirt by myself. Emmett and Jasper were used to seeing me in my underwear as I was seeing them. We looked out for each other, but mostly they looked after me.

"Thanks, now go, I'm fine you've undress me, now go undress your bitches" I laughed pushing them off the bed.

"Fine, but call us if you need us and we'll be there in a second" I nodded, they both hugged and kissed me and left the room. I laid my head back against the back board and sighed.

I picked up the bottle and drank straight from it and closed my eyes. A couple minutes later and I'll pass out. I heard a knock at the door.

"Jaz, Emmett I'm fine go get fucked seriously" I just giggled at my little pun.

"Bella, its Edward can I come in." I froze what was he doing here. I panicked what do I say.

"Bella..." I slid off the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and look up to see his big eyes sparkling at me.

"Hi..." I said trying to hold back my blush. He looked down, then straight back to my eyes. Sprung! I thought haha what had he never seen a girl in a boys top and underwear. It's not like I was wearing a g and flaunting around I was in shorties.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't find a reason to lie to him, not this perfect face.

"I'll be ok" there was the awkward silence.

"Can I come in...? I promise it's only to talk" I considered the thought and opened the door wider to let him pass. I closed the door and walked past him and sat on the bed. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. I took another drink from the bottle and offered some to Edward. He took the bottle from me and placed it on the table opposite me.

"I think you've had enough" I sighed

"Yeah maybe, maybe not. Good way to get some sleep"

I sat there for a minute or two trying to figure out what to say, or how to explain my scars. He sat there head against the back board, feet laid out and arms in his lap, while I sat facing him cross legged fidgeting with my fingers.

"Bella, I know something has happened to you, and it's something that's obviously hard to talk about. I'm not going to push you but I'm here if you want someone to talk you. I want to help you."

"Thanks, but no one can really help me." He put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I snuggled my head into the right spot, put my hand on his stomach and closed my eyes.

"Your friends are very protective of you aren't they?" I just nodded

"They know what happened" I nodded again

"Bella did someone do this to you?" I nodded, as a single tear tell from my eyes, rolled down my cheek and onto his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I sat up quickly and looked at him.

"Don't feel sorry for me, don't you dare feel sympathy for me, you didn't do anything wrong you have nothing to feel sorry about!"

"You didn't do anything wrong either Bella" I snatched my hand from his

"You don't know what you're talking about, I think you should leave"

"Bella I would never ever hurt you" I didn't move, I didn't want to say or acknowledge him. Another tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it hoping he didn't see, but of course he did he wouldn't take his eyes off me. His caring loving eyes, he sat forward and put his arms around my waist pulling me back into his arms.

"It's ok Bella you can cry" I slammed my face into his chest, forcing back the tears.

"No I can't, he wins every time, I cry and he's winning!" his grip around me tighten, holding me closer than ever. No no don't break down on him. I took two deep breathes talking to myself Bella just breathe in and blow out breathe in and blow out. I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to deal with this, you can go I'll be ok" I sat up from him letting him move, but he didn't.

"I'm not going to leave you like this." He smiled at me a fabulous smile that sent my heart into overdrive.

"Why..."

"Because I care about you, I really like you Bella and I don't want to see you hurting" that was it for me. He was perfect, I crawled forward and swung my leg over his legs and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. Our kiss picked up right where we left off in the park. My hands were through his hair in a second grabbing chunks and scuffing it up. His hands were along my back moving up and down. I looked back at him, and lent in again. My hands were on his shirt undoing his buttons, I ripped it open and placed my hands on his chest. He moved his hands to my face and released me from his kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I smiled, I grabbed the bottom of my singlet and pulled it over my head. His hands went to my stomach, looking at my scars. He traced the deepest one from my belly button up to my chest. Suddenly I was lying on my back and Edward was hovering on top, not putting any pressure on me. He bent in and started to kiss me again, placing his hand on the side of my hip. I ran my hands along his chest and up to his shoulders, pulling down the shirt from his arms and threw it on the floor next to mine. He kissed me once, twice and a third time and then stopped.

I sat up on my elbows, looking at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you, and well I think it's best for us to wait just a little bit..." oh great what's wrong with me. Maybe my scars put him off. I bent down and pulled my shirt off the ground and put it in front of my stomach.

"It's not that Bella. Trust me it's not. I don't wanna be just a one night stand Bella, I want to be with you." I was shocked no guy would turn down sex for anything

"You want to be with me? What like my boyfriend?" he nodded

"Why?"

"Because I want you for myself, I want to be the one who loves you, who takes care of you. I want to be the one you can always depend on and trust. I care so much about you Bella, and I stopped because I wanted to show you just how much I care about you." I sat forward and kissed him on the hand.

"Thank you" I laid back down and put my head against the pillow. He pulled the shirt from my hand and threw it back on the floor. He lifted my head and placed his arm under and wrapped it around me. He rested his cheek on my head and kissed my hair softly. We sat there for hours, as I watched him trace the lines of my scars. My cover up was wearing off, so all of my scars became more visible. The more he found the more he tensed.

"How long...were you..." he didn't know how to finish the sentence but I knew what he was trying to ask.

"5 years..." his arms tightened around me.

"Did you ever try to get away?" I sighed and shook my head. I knew this was going to come sooner or later. My story telling

"There were 3 guys, one of them was constantly guarding me, another guarding my dad and the other was the leader. One day when the leader was out, my dad broke free. The one guarding him yelled out to the man guarding me for help. My dad managed to injure one with a butcher knife, he yelled at me to run. That if I loved if I would run and not look back." I took a deep breath forcing the tears back.

"I ran for miles, we were out in the middle of nowhere, I finally found a little town and ran into the diner there... I still remember the look on the waitresses face when she saw me, covered with scars and bruises and new blood from that mornings beatings. She called the police, but when they got to the house my dad was already gone, stabbed three times. The man he stabbed died on the way to the hospital and the other commit suicide by police force. The 3rd man was never found."

"Your dad would be so proud of you Bella" I snuggled my face in deeper to his chest and closed my eyes.

That night the nightmares returned, worse than ever before. The beatings felt real, the slash of the broken glass into my stomach felt real. I felt the blood spread all over the floor. I felt that my head throbbing as it was continually pounded into the floor. I felt my tears streaming down my face when I begged him to just kill me. I saw his face when he just laughed at me and kicked me harder, breaking my ribs. I sat up screaming, clutching to my chest.

Quick hands were on my cheeks, holding my face still.

"Bella Bella look at me its ok look at me" I heard other shouts of my name coming from another place. _You're a stupid bitch, scream why don't you... no one can hear you_

"Cullen what are you doing!"

"Please don't hurt me please... KILL ME" I yelled back to the pain. Many hands were touching me now.

"Bella snap out of it, it's not real" "Bella look at me" _open your eyes you stupid bitch look at me_

"no, no, no" tears ran down my face as I felt another kick to the ribs. I screamed out in pain.

Two hands on my face were gripping harder; his voice was strong and firm.

"Bella Swan, open your eyes now. You're stronger than he is, fight it. You can do it Bella" I listened to my angel and fought back the pain and the voices. I ripped open my eyes to see my angel there holding my face between his hands. I collapsed into his chest, crying out into hysterics.

"You did it Bella, you're stronger than he is. You did it" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his lap.

"Bella honey, are you ok" I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett kneeling by my bed. I let go of Edward and reached out for them. Jasper bent forward and swept me up into his arms. He kissed me on the forehead.

"He's right Bella, you are stronger than he is" I looked up at Emmett, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Emmett not you too! You're going to make me cry again" all eyes went to Emmett as he wiped the tear away.

"What I wasn't crying" him trying to act tough. I let go of Jasper and hugged Emmett.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear. I sat back down on my bed and pulled the blanket up, I realised that I was still in my lingerie. I looked up at Edward, his eyes never left mine.

"Thank you," I said reaching for his hand. I looked at Jasper and Emmett who were passing looks between me and Edward.

"So, he knows?" Jasper said staring at Edward, ok so staring was the wrong word greasing off more like it.

"Yes, I told him" their eyes flashed to me, then back to Edward. I could see they didn't like the fact that he knew. They didn't trust him. I looked at Edward as he turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"I understand the way that you feel about Bella, I can see how much she means to you and how much you watch out for her and protect her. But I give you my word that I would never break her trust, or yours." I smiled, he understood that Jasper and Emmett meant the world to me, and he needed to get their approval first. They looked at each other then back to Edward.

"If you ever, and I mean ever hurt her in any way, a single tear caused by you and we will hunt you down. Deal" Edward nodded

"If I ever did, I will allow you to, I'd probably ask you to" and from that Edward was approved.

**Sooooo Howd you like it so far?? good bad please review.. continue or not to continue please please make the effort and review please**

**Thanmks**

**Merry Christmas BTW**


	3. Scars

**Hey Guys welcome to 2010~~~!!! sorry i havent uploaded been on holidays! will hopefully get 2-3 chapters up today/tommorrow please please please write reviews as I dont know if people acutally like it! please**

**Enjoyyyy**

**Previously on Drinking Hard**

_"If you ever, and I mean ever hurt her in any way, a single tear caused by you and we will hunt you down. Deal" Edward nodded_

_"If I ever did, I will allow you to, I'd probably ask you to" and from that Edward was approved._

**And now on Scars....**

For the rest of the night, we all stayed together. I couldn't handle not having them all there, especially Edward. He didn't even seem to mind it when I was sleeping next to him and Jaz. Emmett wouldn't sleep next to Edward or Jasper so he sat on the floor. I tried to convince him to stay next to Jaz but he refused. Such a boy thing

Morning had arrived and I woke to find myself wrapped in two strong cold arms, I breathed in his amazing scent and sighed. This felt so right, I placed my hand onto his arm and nuzzled my head further into his hug. I felt him reach down and kiss my hair.

"Morning Princess" this made me giggle, no one thought of me as a princess, not even the boys. I turned over to look at his face, it was different. Big dark circles had appeared under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" I said circling my fingers around his black spots

"I had to make sure that you were ok" I blushed, he stayed awake to look out for me!

"Edward, you shouldn't have done that. This thing" I said waving my hands above my head "is something that happens a lot, I don't want you to be losing sleep because of me please" he just smiled and kiss my forehead. That's when I realised that we were alone...

"Where are the boys?"

"They're downstairs, they just ran you a bath and are now making you breakfast in bed" just in time Jasper and Emmett walked through the door. Jasper was holding a tray with toast, and what smelled like eggs and bacon, while Emmett was holding a glass of orange juice and a packet of pain killers. I sat up and just grinned. I never got this much attention, I think the boys were trying to show Edward just how much I meant to them.

"Here you go Bells, your favourite" Jasper said placing the tray onto my legs.

"And here is something for your head" Emmett threw the packet of pain killers towards me and sat the glass next to me on the bed side table.

"Thanks guys, seriously."

"Hey Edward yours is downstairs, you're welcome to help yourself to anything there" I saw a slight nudge from Jasper towards Edward. I knew what this was, Jaz and Em wanted to speak to me alone. Luckily Edward caught on and slipped off the bed

"Thank you, I just might go grab some" he said walking out of the room. I took a bight from my toast, so that they could talk without me interrupting.

"How you doing Huns" Jasper said taking Edwards place and Emmett sat down on the other side. I swallowed

"I'm ok" I couldn't lie to them, not after everything they're done for me

"Did you wanna talk about last night?" I looked over to Emmett

"Which part?"

"All of it, start with the dream, what happened" ah I groaned this was the part I didn't want to talk about. My hand instantly went to my largest scar the one on my stomach. I had never truly told them the specifics of each of my scars, I never could get through the whole story without crying out at the memories, or just simple because of the boys and their reactions. Jasper noticed my hand on that scar and pulled my hand away.

"Was about that scar" I just nodded, I knew they wanted more details...was I strong enough yet. I single tear rolled down my cheek, stupid traitor-ing eyes! I just laughed at myself. Emmett caught it and pulled his arm around me.

"It's ok Bells, you can do this, remember you are stronger now, you are stronger than he is" Emmett said as he whispered into my ear, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. This was his signature bear hug the one that I constantly turned to for comfort.

I took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly. I grabbed Emmett's hands and started to fidget with his fingers. I always needed to keep one part of my mind distracted otherwise all hell would break lose.

"This particular time was the worst and also the best time ever." I didn't look up to see their reactions.

"This time round was the worst beating I'd ever had. It was so bad that I thought it was going to be the end it, that he had finally beaten me. He started with his usual poundings, into my ribs, head and back. He threw me into a corner so there was nowhere to run... Once he had finished he had left the room. I did the stupidest thing I could have ever done, I cried. It didn't take him long to hear my cries and he returned. He was back in an instant, beer in hand." I lifted my top up and traced along my scar. I still had my eyes down, I was telling the story as if I wasn't the victim, as if I was reading the lines off a piece of paper, it was easier this way.

"He loved it more when I cried, yelling at me, kicking me harder. When he took a final blow into my ribs he dropped his bottle. Smashing all over the floor and me, he blamed for spilling his beer and breaking the bottle. He picked up the broken bottom and slashed me." I grabbed onto my stomach remembering the sharp pain. Emmett wrapped his arms around my full body holding me closer. Jasper moved the food away from me and moved closer, he grabbed my hands and held onto them tight.

"When the first cut opened, it felt good. Having the pain be released from my body was a feeling like no other. Still as I screamed out in pain he kicked my fresh wound sending bits of the broken glass further into my stomach. This time, I couldn't help but beg for my life, I begged him to stop or to just kill me" Both Jasper and Emmett flinched at this idea, I had never told them that I wanted to die, that I would just give up and beg.

"He slashed me one more time, in the same spot just making my wound bigger. After that final blow he left me. I felt like I was dying right there, there was blood everywhere and my body was going numb. I wished so hard for death itself to come and take me, this was why it was the happiest I had been for a long time."

"That's when they let my dad in to see me, he fixed me up stopping the bleeding and cutting out all of the broken pieces left in me. I had begged my dad to kill me, I begged him to do it" I ended up screaming out these last words, tears pouring down my face. Through my broken sobs I continued

"He told me that he would never, and that I needed to be strong, to fight! And to never give up." I took in a deep breath controlling my sobs.

"That night when the third guard was out dad attacked his guard, my guard went after him, and he had left me alone. A few minutes later my dad opened my door, he grabbed my arm and we ran for it." I had never told them this much before; never telling them all the details of how we got away, all they knew is that my dad saved me, but then losing his life protecting me.

"We got as far as the forest border, when we heard the shots. My dad went down. The last thing he told me was to run, to keep running and to not turn back. He told me to fight, that I needed to survive for him. His eyes closed and he was gone, he died in my arms and I took off I left him!" I took in two deep breathes and clutched to my stomach trying to hold myself together

"I ran and ran for hours till I found a local diner, I told them everything. By the time the cops got there, 2 of the guards were found dead and my dad... the last guy got away and I couldn't give them a good enough description to give to them! I couldn't remember!" I finally looked up to see Jasper's eyes filling up and a single tear rolling down his face, this broke my heart I never wanted to inflict my pain on them never!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" I jumped out of Emmett's lap and ran to the bathroom, they were both too stunned to stop me. As I shut the door I heard them finally reacting.

"Bella!" I locked the door as they banged on the door. My tears were uncontrollable now. I slid down the back of the door and cried into my knees.

"Bella please open the door, it's ok honey. Please!" I heard Jasper knocking at the door.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry" I whispered to them "Please I just want to be alone for a bit, I don't want to hurt you anymore please"

"Bella, you're not hurting us please just let us help you" Jasper said quieting down now

"Jaz just let her be by herself, she needs time" That was Emmett, he always knew what I wanted and why I wanted it.

"Ok, Bella you come out when you're ready and we will be here waiting for you, we love you remember that" I didn't reply. I heard someone put music on for me, not the usual high beat music but just simple slow piano music. Claire de Loone.

I got up and sat into my pre-run bath, I added more hot water as it had begun to get cold. I put my whole face under and let the water run all over my body. I laid there for what seemed like hours, it was until I had to add more hot water that I started to come back to it. I grabbed the soap and started to wash my legs, I made the soap so thick I that it covered all my scars. This was the perfect time to shave my legs. Having that razor in my hand, brought ideas to my mind, I knew that I should stop trying to cut myself, but it was the only way to release pressure off me.

I cut two long lines along my wrists, not going anywhere near my veins, I had done this many times before so I knew exactly where was safe and where it wasn't. Neither Jasper nor Emmett had any idea that I did this and that is the way it was going to stay, if they would ever find out they would truly hate me. This was something I did alone, always alone.

As the blood slowly trickled out from both wrists I closed my eyes and let the pain consume me. I put my wrists into the water and let the bath turn red. When they had finally stopped bleeding I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I pulled out the plug and let the water drain out. I heard two taps at the door.

"Bella, its Edward may I come in" I was fully relaxed now, I was better. I walked over and unlocked the door. I looked up at him, his eyes glistening down at me.

"Hi" I said smiling up at him. He replied with his great answering smile

"How are you feeling?" he obviously heard the commotion before and seen Jasper and Emmett down stairs.

"I'm a lot better now thanks" His eyes glanced behind me and he froze, he pushed passed me and towards the bath. I followed his eyes and imagined what he was seeing; the bath was just making its final gurgle sound as the last of the water drained. He turned back and looked at me, his eyes were frozen, they were blacker than anything he knew, he saw the blood. I wrapped my arms around my body, hiding the evidence.

"It's not what you think, I cut my legs shaving" I saw him glance down at my legs, dammit no cuts. I quickly turned around and walked back into the bedroom and to my cupboard full with my clothes. I grabbed my underwear and bra and closed the door behind me. I heard him follow. I put on my jeans and a long sleeved sweater. I returned to the room drying my hair with the towel. Edward stood right in front of me.

I stopped and looked up at him, he knew. He knew I was lying

"What?" I said trying to act normal

"Bella" he took a step towards me. "What you're doing is..." I didn't let him finish I walked past him and towards the bed.

"I'm not doing anything Edward so drop it" I didn't look at him, I grabbed the pain killers and took two. I turned around and he was but all 3 inches away from me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" his hand grabbed mine. Oh no. I grabbed it back and walked past him again.

"Bella, this is wrong!" he grabbed my elbow and pulled me around to face him.

"Edward let go of me or ill scream!" I spoke loudly directly into his face. I saw the hurt in his eyes. He knew that Emmett and Jasper were but all in hearing distance and would be in here within the second.

**Hey Guys please review, if you've read it please review its easy :) just hit that little green button below.... i dare you ;)**


	4. On the Run

**Hey guys heres another chapter, still let me know what you think, it's easy :D**

**Previously on Scars....**

"Bella" he took a step towards me. "What you're doing is..." I didn't let him finish I walked past him and towards the bed.

"I'm not doing anything Edward so drop it" I didn't look at him, I grabbed the pain killers and took two. I turned around and he was but all 3 inches away from me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" his hand grabbed mine. Oh no. I grabbed it back and walked past him again.

"Bella, this is wrong!" he grabbed my elbow and pulled me around to face him.

"Edward let go of me or ill scream!" I spoke loudly directly into his face. I saw the hurt in his eyes. He knew that Emmett and Jasper were but all in hearing distance and would be in here within the second.

**Now on 'On the Run'**

"Do they know, have you told them!" he spoke back at me

"There is nothing to tell now let go of me!" I spoke louder

"No, Bella you can't keep doing this"

"Edward just let me go! Just leave you have no right to be doing this!" that was it; my voice was loud enough to be heard from even the furthest room in the house. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. My head glanced to the door. Edward's eyes never released mine.

"Edward, get your hand off her" Emmett approached slowly, he reacted to him and looked up at both of them

"Are you going to tell them or will I?" NO he wouldn't this wasn't his business to share, I pleaded with him, my eyes slowly filling up with tears.

"There's nothing to tell" I looked at my boys pleading to them to help me

"Edward let her go NOW!" Jasper said taking two steps forward. I ripped my arm from his and took the 4 steps closing the gap between me and Jasper. I know I shouldn't be playing this up, but Edward could not tell them. Jasper hugged me than handed my over to Emmett who hugged me his famous bear hug.

"I told you never to hurt her!" Jasper took another step forward, his hands balled up into fists.

"I'm not the one whose hurting her" Edward looked towards me, I pleaded to him, I shook my head.

"She's hurting herself" NO! Jasper looked back at me then back to Edward. Good, Jasper didn't believe him. He took another step closer as Edward took one back.

"Edward so help me, you better stop talking right now!" Edward took a step forward, he was a whole head taller than Jasper.

"She's been cutting herself, did you know that!" Emmett and Jasper both froze, Jasper turned to look at me, pain in his eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Emmett's grip grew stronger. No!

Jasper took the 4 steps towards me, staring me right in the eyes.

"Bella is this true!" he grabbed hold of my face. I couldn't answer him another tear rolled down. I tried to get out of Emmett's grip but he held me tighter.

"No, no please Emmett let me go"

"Bella have you been cutting yourself!" Jasper demanded, another tear rolled down. I thrashed in Emmett's arms, his hug had now turned into restraints.

Emmett reached around and plied my hands from behind him bringing them into view.

"No please don't Emmett don't" the tears were streaming down. I thrashed harder trying to fight against him. Jasper grabbed my hands and turned them over, he looked up at my eyes.

"Please Jaz don't, please don't" my please were barely a whisper now. He pulled back my sweater to reveal the 2 red lines across my wrists. Emmett and Jasper froze, they saw the 2 lines that had now revealed everything to them. My legs grew weak into my hysterics, if it weren't for Emmett holding me up I would have collapsed onto the ground by now. Jasper let go of my hands and put them around my face, holding my face to his.

"Bella, why!" I just shook my head

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He all but whispered it too me. This was worse! There was pain in his voice, I wished he rather be angry at me and yelling at me.

"I'm sorry" I cried through my tears, I closed my eyes all I wanted now was to black out to never wake up.

"Don't you dare apologise, tell me why you are hurting yourself Bella!" this is what I wanted anger!

"Jasper maybe this isn't the best way" I heard Edward, I looked up at him. Anger all over my face, this was all his fault! Why would he do this to me!

"Get your hand off me Cullen!" I looked up to see Jasper take a swing at Edward. Emmett's grip loosened, this was my escape! I pulled away and bolted to the door. I ran down the stairs and took the first set of keys off the table,

"Morning Bella" Jasper's mum said watching my back as I flew through the front door. I could feel all 3 of my pursuers right behind me. I ran outside and looked which keys I grabbed, Emmett's bike. I jumped on and kicked started it, leaving a trail of dust behind me. I rode back to my house and ran inside. Dan was there sitting at the table.

"Hey, Dan" I said trying to act as normal as possible.

"Bella, will you come and sit with me I think we need to talk" I stood frozen at the doorway, no he couldn't know.

"Jasper just called" I took off to my room.

"Bella please we need to talk about this" I slammed my door behind me. How could they, they were supposed to be my friends! I stormed around grabbing my bag from under my bed and grabbing anything and everything my hands touched. I grabbed my pills from under my bed, money and oh course my razor. I opened my window and climbed through it, I turned back to pull my bag through as I saw Dan walk through the door.

"Bella No come back here!" I ran, back to the bike and took off. I was so angry! How could they all do this to me, everyone I loved turned against me. I rode faster and faster! I didn't care where I was going all I knew is that I had to get out of here. I rode for hours, the only thing that stopped me was the petrol light flashing at me. I pulled into a hotel just off the main road. Without saying much I was booked into room 113 and I was in my room lying on my bed with 2 more cuts down my arms.

I was woken up by two knocks on the door; I got up and went to the window. I opened the curtain slightly to see who it was. I froze...

I quickly shut the curtain hoping that he didn't see me. Flashes of memories flooded through my mind. I slowly sank down to the ground clutching onto anything that would hold me steady. Breath Bella breath that's all I was telling myself remember to breath!

Another two knocks at the door made me jump for my life; my hand flew up to my mouth holding back a scream. He wouldn't recognise me would he? I slowly crawled up the door and put the safety chain on and undid the dead bolt. I slowly opened the door and peeked my eyes through

"Yes?"

"My son forgot to give you this, it's a voucher for a complimentary breakfast across the road at the diner" he handed it towards me, I looked down at his hand and slowly reached out and took it. My hand was shaking the entire time!

"Is everything alright miss?" I just nodded and closed the door. I locked the deadbolt and took three steps back from the door. I ran to the bed and packed up my stuff and ran to the bathroom. I looked around searching for my escape. It wouldn't take him long to place my face and then he would be coming after me. I needed help, the bike was empty I didn't have much money left! I needed him. I pulled out my phone and dialled the only number I could think ok.

"Bella where are you..." I heard his sweet angelic voice. I heard a bang at the door!

"Edward, I need help he's here!" I panicked "Edward he's coming for me!" another bang. I put the phone in my pocket and shut the door. I moved the cupboard in front of the door. I climbed onto the bath and looked out the tiny window. It was just big enough I think I could fit I had to fit.

"Bella, BELLA! Please Bella pick up!" I heard from my pocket

I wrapped my fist around a towel and punched through the window. I screamed out, this was not like they did in the movies, it still really hurt!

"Bella what's going on! Talk to me!" I could hear Edward's concerned voice from through my phone in my pocket.

I picked up my bag and pushed it through the window. I put the towel on the broken glass, and crawled through, the glass cut both my hands and my legs. I screamed out as I dragged myself through. I heard the front door bang open, and shouting from inside the room. When I finally hit the ground I ran for it through the forest.

"Quick get her!!" I heard from behind me, I screamed out tears and I pushed myself faster and faster. I picked up my phone.

"Edward..." tears were running down my face

"Bella where are you!"

"He's coming for me!" I pushed myself faster, my tears made it difficult to see where I was going.

"Who was there Bella, who's after you?"

"Edward I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Bella, it's ok love, where are you I'm coming for you!" tears rolled down my face

"Tell Jaz and Em I'm sorry please I'm so so sorry" I heard movement in the background

"Bella..." it was Jasper "Honey just tell us where you are! Were not mad we just want you back"

"I was at the Canyon Hotel and now I'm running I don't know where I'm going" my tears broke harder at the sound of his voice.

"Bella whose after you" Jasper's stern voice pulled me straight and made it clearer for me to comprehend his questions

"It's him Jaz, he's been here all alone."

"Bella honey who is he!"

"JAMES" I screamed into the phone. There was silence, all there was, was the sounds of my tears.

"Bella just keep running don't stop! We will find you I promise!" I heard the sound of a car's engine revving in the background. They were coming.

"Thankyou..." There was a silence on the phone for a while, all I could hear was the sound of my breathe huffing and puffing while I ran. I fell over several times, and I got up and took off not even looking at my feet or the scratches down my legs and arms.

"Bella just stay on the phone, tell me anything that you see that can pin point us to where you are" this was Emmett.

"Emmett..." a sigh of relief, all I wanted to do was to run into his arms and for him to never let me go. I wanted to feel safe again, I wanted to be with my boys and never let them go.

"Bella honey it's ok, just stay calm and we'll find you in no time ok honey"

"Ok..." I looked around to see anything, a landmark a sign anything. All there was were trees, trees and more trees.

"I can only see trees, there's nothing out here!" I started to panic.

**EPOV**

I stepped on the gas more now, I could hear the pain in her voice she was scared to death.

"I can only see trees, there's nothing out here!" she was starting to panic. She was on speaker phone through my speakers, so that we could all hear her and speak to her.

"Guys she's freaking out, we need to keep her calm" I whispered to them trying not to let Bella hear us.

"Bella, its ok we will find you. Now are you running towards the sun or away from it" Emmett had a map open in the back seat and was tracing lines along from the hotel to where she could be running.

"Away from it, it's getting really dark" I heard her voice get quieter, she was getting tired. She needed me, she needed us and we weren't there for her.

"Edward step on it" I looked over to Jasper who was looking up the weather on my laptop. I saw the speedo hit 140 and it was still rising.

"Bella now listen to me, when it gets too dark to run anymore you hide, find a place where you can hide yourself, under a big tree or a overhung rock. You have to hide and you can't make a sound."

"Ok, I can keep...."

"Bella" we all screamed out at the same time, she was breaking up. There was nothing, and the line went dead.

"Emmett where's the nearest cell tower? Wherever it is look in the opposite direction, Cell towers have a mileage of 5 miles out here." There was a silence while Emmett scrolled over the map.

"I'VE GOT IT, I've got a 2 mile radius of where she would be" Emmett handed the map to Jasper and showed me where I needed to go.

"We can drive here, and then we would have to go on foot for the rest of it" I took one look at the map and took off. Flying around the corners I could see Jasper clinging onto the seat and dashboard.

**BPOV**

"Hello, Hello, Edward, Jasper, Emmett can you hear me!" I pulled my phone back, and it was out of signal.

"Fuck!" I had stopped running, and I had found a small cave that would at least shield me from the rain. I looked up at the now blackening sky. Forks, home of the rain. I sat down and put my head between my knees and just cried. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, but this was difficult I was in so much pain. My legs were burning, my lungs were gasping with air, my cuts were stinging they looked as though they were going to get infected from the many times I had fallen over and landed in the dirt. I quietened down now closing my eyes. I forced myself to stay awake, with all my luck I would fall asleep and he would show up.

I snapped my head up to hear rustling in the bushes, I didn't know where it was coming from. I stood up and put my back clear against the wall. Maybe James wasn't the only thing I needed to be afraid of here. I heard a low growl and my heart jumped, animal. That's when I saw the 2 big eyes staring back at me. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

**Hey guys please reveiw please please.. alot of people are reading and adding to favourites but no one is reviewing tell me if you like them please!!!**

**o0o0o0o 2 big eyes.. who is it.. or wat is it?????? *coughjacobcough* :)**


	5. Lost

**Welcome to Lost ~ better than tv ahhaha oh course it is this lost has Edward ;)**

**Previously on On the Run**

I snapped my head up to hear rustling in the bushes, I didn't know where it was coming from. I stood up and put my back clear against the wall. Maybe James wasn't the only thing I needed to be afraid of here. I heard a low growl and my heart jumped, animal. That's when I saw the 2 big eyes staring back at me. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

**Now on Lost**

It walked closer and that's when I saw it, a giant wolf! This wolf was as big as a horse, golden red fur all over. He came into view, and I saw his teeth. Oh crap, was this his den? Was I crossing his territory? His growl stopped as he was now less than a foot in front of me. He bent his head down to sniff me. I stiffened. This was it, hopefully he would end my life quickly, better him than James.

He licked my face! I wiped the slobber off my face. This made me giggle. His eyes were almost human. I was frozen I didn't have any clue what was going on! This giant wolf that would instantly kill me, is what befriending me?

The wolf sat down in front of me, so now his face was in line with mine. He made a little bark which made me jump, and lowered himself down. His nose poked my chest and made me sit down. Was this wolf protecting me?

I sat down and curled up next to the wolf. I was so tired that my eyes closed against my will.

I woke by a low growl of my wolf's stomach, I jumped up it was just beginning to get light. I looked around and my wolf was in a low crouch, his fur standing up on end. What was out there? Who was out there? One thing was for sure, I was glad this wolf was helping me and not eating me.

My wolf took a crouching step forward out into the open sun, I followed his steps. He looked back at me and I stood still. He took another step looking out through the forest, I followed his gaze, and through the forest wall I could see bodies moving through the bush. I ran back as far as I could, back against the wall and stood there staring out to the forest. I just wished that my wolf would scare off anyone that might have been out there, anyone that might have been a danger to me.

I heard his growl, and three loud snaps of his teeth, I braced myself just waiting for whatever was going to now be my fate.

"Jasper, just hold it! No sudden movements" my eyes snapped open Emmet, and Jasper. I waited, I had to make sure that this wasn't a trick.

"Edward I'm not waiting, Bella is out here somewhere!"

"Jasper, I'm as worried as you are, but we're no use to her if where dead!" my heart picked up at the sound of his voice, they were here and they were going to save me. I took a single step forward, I needed to see them, and I needed to see Edward. I walked up now only a foot behind my wolf, I placed my hand on his shoulder and soothed him. He turned back and looked at me.

"It's ok, they're friends" I looked back out to the forest and I saw they're 3 stunned faces look at me. I all but wanted to bolt towards them. I took 3 quick steps forward, and so followed my wolf. I turned back and pleaded back at him, looking into his eyes. I turned back and took another step forward, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all stepped forward. Tears ran down my face I was so happy. Happy like never before. I looked back and my wolf was still where I left him, he stayed still guarding and still on the pounce but he was letting me go.

I took off, and I ran towards them, screaming out each of their names, tears running down my face. Edward the fastest had me up in his arms holding me so tight. I cried into his neck and kissed it at the same time. I couldn't say a single thing all I could possible get out was sobs. Edward passed me over to the next person, I could feel it was Emmett, this is what I was waiting for his great bear hug that would keep me safe no matter where I was. He put me back down onto my feet and Jasper grabbed my face and looked at me through my eyes, I could barely see him through my gushing tears.

"Bella..." that's all he said and pulled me into his chest. Through my broken sobs I tried to speak

"I'm...so...so...sorry..." he hushed me and cradled me up into his arms. I looked back at him.

"Jasper, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to run away... I was scared...please forgive me..." I waited, he all but lent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't you ever run away like that again!" I winced, I ducked my head. "Bella you mean so much to me and I couldn't bear losing you like that again"

I heard a growl from behind me, and Jasper's grip around me got tighter. I looked back and there was my wolf all but 5 feet in front of us, and there were Emmett and Edward blocking his path.

"No, don't hurt him" I jumped out of Jasper's arms and put myself in between them and my wolf. Edward grabbed my hand

"Bella be careful" his eyes pleaded with me to move.

"It's ok he's only protecting me" I looked back at my wolf and Edward came and stood next to me. I looked at my wolf who was now sitting down in front of me so that he was at my eye level.

"Thank you" I said towards leaning forward to give him a hug.

"Bella please I'm anxious enough" I laughed and let go of my wolf. Edward was anxious about me?

"You can go home now wolf, thank you" I stepped back and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. My wolf just sat there, he didn't move. I looked up at Edward who was looking back at me.

"Bella we should leave now, the cops are out looking for us too" I smiled back at my wolf and turned back and started to walk towards the forest. Emmett and Jasper were looking back at a map, and pointing in different directions of the forest. Edward grabbed my hand and I winced. He looked down

"Bella you're hurt" I looked down at my hands and they were covered in dirt and dried blood and what felt like glass deep under my skin.

"Ouch" the pain finally registered.

"I have a first aid kit back at the car, we should hurry." Edward grabbed my arm and flung me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my feet around his waist.

"Edward, it's ok I can walk"

"I'm not having you fall over again and hurt yourself more." By this stage we had reached Jasper and Emmett who was walking in directions, and looking at objects ahead of us.

"If we back track the way we came, we should make it by sun down." Jasper looked up and back at me, his eyes were full of relief as were mine. I was so glad to have them back with me, this was heaven right smack in the middle of hell. I leaned my head down on Edwards shoulder and just smelt his hair, it was the most beautiful scent that I've ever smelt, it was overwhelming. I kissed his neck and he shivered. He looked back at me.

"I missed you" he whispered so that only I could hear.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I closed my eyes holding back the tears. "If I didn't run away then we wouldn't be here lost in the woods running for our lives"

"I'm the one who should be sorry Bella, I should have talked to you about your... stuff instead of revealing it to the world like that I'm so sorry Bella I never intended this to happen"

"No I shouldn't have been cutting myself, it was a dumb thing, it was a stupid way too..."I paused I really didn't want to talk about this now, let alone think of the pain. He understood and just kept walking in silence.

We were walking for what seemed hours, well I was being carried. My eyes were slowly giving in to my exhaustion and they finally locked shut. I could feel my hands slowly unwrap from around Edward's neck. Two strong arms caught me before I was going to fall and Edward pulled me around to his chest. I nuzzled my head into his shirt and lifted my chin, he knew what I was looking for and within and instant his lips were on mine.

I slowly woke, and looked around. I was lying on a sleeping Edward's chest with Emmett's great arm around me as well. I lifted my head to look for Jasper, it was still dark and I squinted till I saw movement.

"Jaz" I whispered and he came into view. I slowly lifted Emmett's arm off me and slid out and off Edward. Jasper held out his hand and pulled me to my feet, I winced at his touch. He led me over to a fallen tree and sat down. He took off his t-shirt and ripped two long strips from the bottom.

"Jaz what are you?"

"Making you some bandages" he took my hand and wrapped one piece of fabric around my wounded hand and then did the other.

"We will be home soon, and we can get you cleaned up properly." I just nodded

"Thanks, Jaz." I just looked down at my hands. I didn't deserve them, I didn't deserve them taking so much care of me and looking after me.

"We stopped, to let you rest you were getting restless" I blushed, Edward was carrying me, crap!

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, I haven't registered it all to break down yet" I laughed at myself, I knew I was going to break down soon and the only thing that would sooth it would be me holding a razor.

"What happened? I mean at the hotel?"

"I got a room, and then _he_ came to give me a breakfast coupon he didn't notice me at first. But then once I locked the door and started to escape that's when I think he realised who I was. I got through the bathroom window and well ran for it."

"And what happened with the wolf? How'd you find him?"

"Well he kind of found me, when we lost connection I hid like you said, I found a cave and sat in there. He found me and protected me, I fell asleep and woke up when you guys were out the front. And well you know the rest"

"Bella there's something I need to tell you, please don't be angry but we called the police. At first they wouldn't help us because you needed to be missing for 48 hours before they would help search, so we had to tell them about James and everything." I looked up at him, I wasn't sure how to feel they promised never ever to tell anyone under any circumstances.

"They're probably at the hotel, searching for him there. They told us not to look for you but we couldn't stay away. I'm just so glad we got to you in time, before you were hurt" I lifted up my hands to reveal my glass shredded hands and we both laughed

"Yeah but that was caused by yourself" he laughed with me and lifted both my hands and kissed them lightly on my bandages.

"Thank you for saving me" I held onto his hands, ever though they hurt so bad they felt so right holding his. He put his arm around my and pulled me in closer.

"Bella, I'll always be here to save you" he kissed me on the forehead and hugged me closer.

"You know Edward will always protect you to, he's a good guy Bells" I looked up at him surprised, was he just giving me the 'boy approval'?

"I think he loves you" I blushed; I didn't know what to say.

"He does?"

"I do" I looked up and there was Edward standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he actually loved me and not in the way that Jasper or Emmett loved me but he was truly in love with me, he wanted to be with me and take care of me. I stood up and ran towards him and jumped into his arms. I locked my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his lips. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he put his hand to the back of my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly I was placed back on the ground and Edward was crouched in front of me, as Jasper and Emmett ran to his flanks. That's when I saw the flash lights, there were at least 3 set of lights heading our way.

"Edward hide Bella now!" Jasper said without looking at me. Edward turned around and grabbed my arm and he pulled me through the forest to a large tree and put my back up against the tree and put his body and arms protecting me.

**JPOV**

"Emmett sit down and have your torch on, let them come" we sat down on the broken tree and started talking casually. The lights grew closer until they were on our faces.

"What are you guys doing way out here?" a stranger's voice was speaking towards us, I couldn't see his face due to his flash light blinding me.

"Lower the light, dude...thanks... were just doing some camping, what are guys doing out so far?" I noticed that each of the 3 men carried with them a shotgun, what were they going to do kill her if they found her. I only hoped that Edward had her safe, keep her safe.

"My daughter ran away, have you seen her she's yay high, brown hair and she's wearing jeans and a top, she's pretty flustered we had a fight and she ran off" I tensed up, this creep was pretending to be Bella's father. I was ready to attack him, Emmett's hand grabbed my leg and reminded me to stay.

"Nah sorry mate, you guys are the first people we've seen for a while, don't get many people out here" they looked at Emmett weirdly, all I hoped is that they believed him.

"Ok, well if you see her can you hold onto her for us, she'll probably tell you lies and shit to get away but she's not well, you understand"

"Yeah sure mate, we're can we reach you, you know if we find her?"

"You know the hotel on just on Canyon road, just take her there" I nodded. We watched as they walked past us and I didn't look to see where they were going, I only hoped that Edward and Bella weren't spotted.

**BPOV**

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me through the trees, further and further away from the lights. I had no idea how Edward was even seeing where he was going, because I was blind. He stopped and pulled me closer to him, my back was up against a tall tree. Edward's body was leaning against mine, protecting me from whatever was out there. I looked up at him and all I wanted to do was to lift my head up and kiss him. It was as though he was hearing my thoughts, he turned back to look at me kiss me on the lips and then looked back towards the lights.

"Patient love, we'll be safe and alone soon enough" I just nodded. He's strong body just stiffened and tensed the entire time. I just stood there waiting, hoping that Jasper and Emmett where safe, I couldn't live with myself if anyone was to get hurt because of me! it felt like we were waiting there for hours, I could barely keep still, it it wasn't for Edward's cold stone body pinning me down then I would probably end up running towards my enemies and giving myself up!

We heard footsteps heading our way, Edward pinned himself closer to me and pinning me closer to the tree. I could see the lights reflecting off the trees next to us, the lights were moving quickly, they were searching. Searching for me. I started to panic, my breathing became erratic, I was hyperventilating, and I could feel my feet readying themselves to run for it, a silent tear trickled down my face. Edwards hand reached for my face, and whipped away my tears. His cold touch send calming waves completely through me, his touch made me feel safe, made me feel as though everything is going to be alright. A shiver ran down my spine.

That's when I heard them, the voices of my enemies walking my way.

"Spread out we must find her!" I froze his voice made me freak! I grabbed Edward's shirt and placed my head against his chest, tears streaming down my face. He put his arm around me and kissed my hair. His arms wrapped about me and pulled me around the tree, I just closed my eyes waiting for my life to end, for me to be taken back to the blackest of my nightmares and for my three heroes to be punished for my stupidity.

We moved quickly, moving from the trees I could feel the pull from Edward's hand against mine.

"Edward just let me go, you run get Jasper and Emmett and get yourselves out of here and save yourselves" I pulled back on his hand waiting to stop.

"Bella we don't have time for this" he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me further I stood my ground

"No, leave me this is my problem not yours, I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt because of me!" I went to turn around and to run back. That's when I saw the flash light right on my face. I froze, this was my fate.

"GET HER!"

**So what you think... you know the deal review and you get more**


	6. Author Note

**Hey guys, just wanted to send this out not sure how many people are reading my story...**

**Please review and let me know, as i have other ideas for storys and if enough people are reading this than i'll still continue!!**

**So if you want to read me you need to review and let me know!!**

**P.S It's my birthday in 5 days so if not for my story for that then ;)**

**Thanks guys**


	7. The Message

**Hey Guys thankyou thankyou thankyou to everyone who gave me a review!!! Kept this story alive!!! Please keep reviewing... i wanna know if people are actually reading it ahhaha**

**ENJOY**

I felt a cold strong pull against my entire body I closed my eyes as the wind was knocked out from me. I was so confused to what was going on, it was all happening so quickly. Did they get to me, was this me blocking out the pain. I forced my eyes open, I looked up to see Edward, and he was concentrating so hard on something. I looked around and I instantly felt it the wind was racing past me at enormous speed, the trees were passing up so quickly I could barely see them. It felt as though I had stuck my head out of the airplane window!

I looked back at Edward and he looked down at me, his face was in pain, so much pain. He looked back up and he kept running. What was going on? How was he running so fast!

After about a minute Edward slowed down to human speed and then we stopped, the whole time I just looked at his face. He put me down and just looked at me. He was as stunned as I was, I didn't know what to say what to ask... the silence was scary.

"Bella, are you ok?" he put his hand on my face and wiped my cheek, that's when I realised that I was crying. I smiled up at him.

"I'm ok" I rested my hand on top of his against my face and leaned into him

"Edward..." I didn't know how to continue I didn't know how to ask him what the fuck just happened! All I knew is that whatever he did or whatever he was able to do he did it to save me. He let go of my hand and turned away from me. What truly happened why was he pushing me away, what did I discover.

"Thank you Edward" I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his back. He placed his hands on top of mine and I kissed his back. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist I just looked up at his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he truly looked in pain and I didn't know why

"Bella, aren't you ... afraid of me?" I was stunned

"Why in the world would I be afraid of you, I love you and you just saved my life!" I shocked myself, did I just really say that I loved him, I knew that I had strong feelings for him and that I couldn't live without him, was this what love was, never wanting to live without a particular person? I blushed and looked down. His hand lifted my chin, to meet his gaze.

"You love me?" I just nodded

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I just wanted..." suddenly his lips were on mine. I moved my arms to around his neck and pulled myself deeper into the kiss. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Bella I love you, I've loved you since the first time I set eyes on you" my eyes lit up and I leaned back in and kissed him once on the lips and then hugged him. He put my feet back on the ground, and I just looked at him. My legs were wobbly after the kiss, he wrapped his arms around me tighter making sure I didn't fall.

"Bella, about before" I lent up and kissed his lips to stop him. I pulled back.

"Edward, it doesn't matter"

"Don't you want to know, how I...we got away?"

"Oh course I would like to know but truly it doesn't matter all I know is that you carried me away and you saved my life that's all that matters"

"You should stay away from me you know" he had that favourite smile that I love, the smile that sends my heart into overdrive.

"Why would I stay away from my hero?"

"What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?" his smile disappeared, and returned the serious look that was covered in pain

"Edward, whatever you can do doesn't worry me I love you and that's all that matters!"

"What if it's not what I can do, it's what I am" _what was he saying that he wasn't human, that he was something different..._my mind started to wonder, what could he have meant by this. He was fast, super fast. He was strong, his skin was always cold always hard. His words _I should be afraid of him_ what was he.

"I don't care" I shook my head and took one step closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck again. This is where I wanted to be forever, to be wrapped safely in his arms and knowing that nothing in the world could ever hurt me.

"Bella, I could kill you" this stunned me, I knew what he was saying that he was dangerous but I knew in my heart that he was protecting me.

"Edward you could never kill me, I trust you!"

"Bella, it's not only you I crave" he looked down. What was he hiding?

"Edward, please I love you, there is nothing that you say or do that is going to change it" I pleaded to him to open up to me, no matter what he was, or could do didn't matter to me, not now.

"Bella..." I placed my hand on his cheek as he always does for me, he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Edward..." I smiled and looked up his slight smile forming at the bottom of his lips. He opened his eyes and they were glistening down at me

"I'm a vampire" I froze, what did he just say, he was a vampire. Like not aloud out during the day, can't eat garlic wooden stake blood drinking vampire. But he couldn't be, he was out during the day and as far as I know he didn't kill humans.

"A vampire?" he nodded. He let go of my hand and took a step back. I froze watching him stepping away from me, what was he doing? I took another step forward towards him and placed me hands back in his. I looked into his and smiled. Suddenly he was 10 steps back from me.

"You're not afraid?" he asked and I stopped I didn't chase after him. I shook my head.

"Edward you're not going to hurt me, you haven't, you couldn't."

"You're not scared that I might kill you"

"Edward I love you not matter what" my eyes started to fill up

"I love you too" I shook my head back and forth quickly tears flowed silently from my eyes. I looked deep into his eyes and he was telling the truth, he honestly loved me. I bolted towards him and jumped into his awaiting arms. I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed a chunk and pulled his face into my kiss. Our kiss seemed to last forever, I pulled my head back only to take in a breath.

"Bella, my Bella"

"My....Edward..." I replied trying to catch my breath. Edward just laughed. For what seemed a life time I stared into his big golden eyes. I sighed

"We should get back to Emmett and Jasper, they are probably freaking out" I said looking into his eyes. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that this would not be our last kiss. He nodded. Suddenly I was flung onto his back.

"Hang on" and then we were off again, I flung open my eyes and watched at the trees and surroundings around me flashed before me. I placed my head onto his shoulder and kissed his neck, then moved to his ear and kissed it, then moved back to his neck. We suddenly stopped and he was laughing.

"Bella how can I concentrate when you're taking my mind to different places" I giggled and kissed his neck again. I looked up and saw a two flash lights coming towards us. I tensed.

"It's Jasper and Emmett" Edward whispered to me. I relaxed a little, still on his back I wrapped my arms around his neck. My whole reality just hit me, I was so caught up in my new world of me and Edward that I forgot what really had bought us all together.

"Jasper, Emmett over here" the flash lights directed more towards us and we heard them replying. I saw them walking into view, to see that they were not hurt, my heart sunk. Tears rolled down my face, damn me and being so fucken emotional lately. I put my head onto Edward shoulder and cried into his neck. He arms pulled me around and cradled me against his chest.

"It's ok Bella where safe, we all are" I looked up and there was Jasper

"Oh... Jaz...I'm...so...sorry" he just laughed. "Emmett..." they all laughed and so did I. Laughing through my unbreakable tears. I tried to force them back, they were not only tears of pain but also tears of happiness that no one was hurt.

"We should get back, let the cops know what's going on, Bella honey can you walk?" Jaz said giving me a once over seeing if I was hurt.

"I think it will be quicker if I carry her" I looked up at Edward giving Jaz a 'she is just going to slow us down' look. I gasped and play slapped him on the chest. They all laughed and we set off towards to edge of the forest where the car was parked. Emmett kept on trying to get a cell signal it wasn't until we were about half way they he got a signal, he told the detective that they would meet us at the car and then they would follow us back to forks to take a statement.

I heard a loud bang, I looked around and I was back in the room of horror. The tall man walked towards me, I shuffled back until my back hit the wall, there was nowhere to run. I tried to scream but no words came out of my mouth. He walked towards me and pulled out the beer bottle with a shattered bottom. His other hand was balled up into a fist, just waiting to come in contact with me. He lunged towards me with the glass bottle and it sliced into my stomach, I screamed my silent screams. His fist came in contact with my wound. The pain was like none other. He bent down and grabbed my shirt and lifted me into the air. His face came closer to me, and he whispered into my ear.

"First I'm going to kill Edward, then I'm going to kill you!" I screamed out and this time and my voice did not deny me.

"EDWARD NO!" a cold hand shot to my mouth, I wrenched my eyes open and there was my angel looking down at me.

"Edward run please run, he's coming after you first, please run!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him.

"It's ok Bella, it was a dream it's ok" my breath was hysteric I looked around and there was Jasper and Emmett all looking at me. I looked where I was, I was lying in a bed that I'd never seen before. I couldn't remember anything, the last thing I remember was being carried on Edwards back and walking back to the car, the rest is a blur.

"What happened, where am I?"

"You're at my place love, you fell asleep..." he looked at Jaz and Em.

"How are you feeling love?" Jaz said sitting down next to me. I just shrugged.

"Don't really know how to feel, I'm scared and I just want my life back" I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head into my knees.

"You're safe here, none of us are leaving you. There are police outside, and they've called in for more police to come and search for him" I needed to be alone, to crash. Edward took in my face.

"I've run you a bath, so you can get yourself cleaned up, and Alice will be in with some clean clothes for you."

"Thankyou" I just smiled at him, it was as though he could read my every thought or my emotion. I got up and Edward held out his hand and helped me up. I looked down at my hands and my home made bandages were replaced with proper medical patches and wrapped up neatly. I glanced up at Edward.

"My father Carlise, he's a doctor." I just nodded, obviously taking advantage of my drowsiness they decided to patch me up. I looked at my wrists and they too were covered up, _great now his whole family probably know that I cut myself. _He led me to his bathroom and walked me in. His bathroom was huge, it was like the size of my bedroom! There was a huge spa bath in the corner which was already filled with bubbles and rose petals. I looked up at him...

"What, I just wanted you to feel relaxed" he just shrugged and I saw him trying to hold back a smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"How are you really love?"

"I'm ok I guess. I'm better with you here"

"Well I'm not going to leave you" I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I looked back and saw Emmett and Jasper on the bed starring at us. They saw me catching them peeking at us and they quickly snapped back looking at each other. I just laughed.

"Did you wanna stay with me?" I looked back him, hoping that he wouldn't leave me.

"I think you need time to comprehend what's going on, and you can only really do that by yourself. But I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Ok" I looked down giving him my puppy dog look.

"Don't tempt me my love, you might regret it later" He laughed. I had no idea what he meant by that. He bent down and gave me one more kiss then turned around and walked out shutting the door behind him.

I looked around, I really didn't want to be alone now. I didn't know what I'll end up doing to myself. I started to take off my clothes and took off my new bandages. My cuts were sealed nicely with the clear glue that you see in hospitals, it was waterproof. I sat in the bath and let the hot water undo all the nots in my back. I looked around and saw candles at the top of the room, he thought of everything. His plan to keep me calm was working, I felt more relaxed than ever. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the little blow up pillow. I head two knocks at the door.

"Bella, are you decent?" a tiny little voice came from the door, I hadn't exactly recognised who it was. I pulled a stack of bubbles closer to my chest just to double check that I was covered completely.

"Come in" the door opened in came Edward's little sister, Alice. She was holding a stack of fabric which I presumed was my new clothes.

"Thanks" I said nodded towards the clothes.

"You're welcome, they're all brand new so no one has worn them before. I hope that you like them" she was so bright and happy, I smiled back.

"They great thanks" she went to turn for the door, but I didn't want to be alone for the moment, I liked having her in here her happiness was so contagious.

"Alice..." she turned around and looked at me. "Would you mind staying with me for a bit?" she shook her head.

"No I'd love too" she came back and sat down next the bath. Her face brightened up like a child on Christmas day.

"So you're really not afraid of us?" I looked up at her and she looked somewhat angry, was he mad at Edward for telling me? I shook my head, well at least my suspicions were just confirmed, so they were all vampires.

"wow, this is so great!" her excitement scared me, it almost made me jump completely out of the bath.

"Oh my god, Bella we're going to be best friends, and we can go shopping and I can do your hair and makeup oh my god this is fantastic." She leaned forward and gave me a big hug. This made laugh, she was amazing she made everything seem like nothing like nothing was even wrong she was my own happy pill.

"Oh and by the way, this James guy and the guys who trashed your house, if they come anywhere near me I swear I'm going to kill them" I flinched, she noticed

"No Bella, I'm not going to hurt you I promise"

"I know that Alice, what happened about my house, where's Dan?" Why didn't Edward tell me, that look between all three of them they all knew!

"I'm sorry I though Edward would have told you"

"Please Alice, tell me please is Dan ok?"

"He's ok, he got attacked by he's alive, they took him to the hospital they have people watching him, and Carlise is there. He won't get to him I promise Bella."

"What about my house?"

"They trashed it, almost everything is destroyed the police managed to save photos and a few things from around the house. There's something else Bella that Edward probably wouldn't want you to know but I think you have the right to know. Bella they left a note, well more like a sign they gratified on one of the walls saying..."

"Saying what Alice please please tell me"

**o0o0o0o0o0o im sorry i just had to!! The more people review the sooner you get the Answer!!!!**

**im cruel i know, but i like reviews even just give me a smiley face =]**

**P.s Thanks for all the birthday wishes (not till tuesday but still thanks)**


	8. Opening Up

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the next chapter!!! sorry took so long 3 stories on the go ;)**

**_Previously..._**

"They trashed it, almost everything is destroyed the police managed to save photos and a few things from around the house. There's something else Bella that Edward probably wouldn't want you to know but I think you have the right to know. Bella they left a note, well more like a sign they gratified on one of the walls saying..."

"Saying what Alice please please tell me"

**_And now..._**

"It said '_You can't run forever' "_ a tear rolled down my face. I couldn't say anything, my heart picked up pace, and my breathing became uneven.

"I'm never going to escape it am I" my hysterics were all out of me by now, only a single train of tears ran from my face said it all. Alice put her hand around me and kissed my head.

"I know how everyone keeps saying that everything is going to be alright... and well I'm guessing that it seems impossible to even imagine it. But you're not alone Bella, we are all here for you to talk to, and I understand why you do the things that you do..." she looked down at my wrists. I followed her gaze and looked at my scars along my wrists, some were self inflicted and others weren't. I quickly put my hands under the water covering up.

"You're not disgusted at me for doing it?" she shook her head

"I understand the amount of emotional pain that you must feel and that the only way sometimes to get relief from it, is to feel it physically. Am I right?" I was shocked, it was like she understood me completely. I just nodded, there was nothing I could say right now that wouldn't end in tears.

"Although I don't want you to feel as though you still need to do it, you have me now and you can tell me anything, please let me help you Bella, I understand you. I know Edward wants to help you probably more than I do, but I just don't think that he gets it, where else I do. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore please"

"Alice I don't want to hurt myself either, but sometimes there's no way out. I feel as though I'm drowning and that there's no way out, and every day I just keep sinking further and further down." I looked down at my bubbles which were slowly disappearing I didn't care anymore I was so comfortable with her, she was like my sister.

"It will be ok, in time when this guy is gone forever, in the mean time you need to do whatever to get by." This was her way in saying that if I needed to cut myself again that she would understand but she still doesn't like it.

"Thanks Alice"

"Did you want to get out now?" I nodded, she turned around and handed me a towel. She walked out of the room and let me get ready. I grabbed the hair dryer from the bench and started to dry my hair straight. I always did this so I had time to think. After my hair was completely straight, I looked at the pile of clothes that Alice had left for me. There was a silky blue knee length dress and a black belt, I was hesitant to put these on every one of my scars would be shown I wouldn't be able to cover up my arms and legs. I heard a knock at the door, I quickly put the towel around me

"Come in" the door opened and it was Edward.

"Hi" he smiled my favourite smile, he looked down at me then snapped his eyes back up. I looked up at him, he was nervous. I giggled it was the same look as when he caught me in nothing but my underwear and Emmett's singlet.

"Like what you see" I said teasing him, and seductively walking towards him. He laughed and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I placed my hands on his chest and started to wiggle my fingers through his buttons. He froze, this made me laugh even harder. I let go and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't you scared of me?" I said whispering to him. This made him laugh, he caught onto my little game. He lifted me up onto the bench and stood in between my legs, this made my heart skip a beat.

"Now who's scared?" I laughed and playfully hit his chest. He looked over at my clothes that were in a messy pile on the floor.

"Don't like your clothes?"

"It's not that, um I don't know if Alice realises I can't wear clothes like that..." he looked confused. "My scars" I said looking down at my legs and traced the long scar along my thigh.

"Bella, no one here is going to judge you; you have nothing to hide with us and especially me. Now get dressed and I'll get Carlise to redress your hands." He kissed me on the forehead I lifted my hand against my forehead and did a military salute.

"Yes sir" I said hoping off the bench. He turned around and walked back into his room. I put on the the dress and wrapped the belt around my waist. I didn't dare look into the mirror, I knew if I did look I wouldn't have the guts to walk out of the bathroom. I walked back out into Edward's bedroom and there were my boys all sitting around the bed staring back at me. Emmett's mouth dropped open, Jasper was stunned and then slapped Emmett's arm. I looked at Edward and he's face was so full with love.

I walked over to them and stood next to Edward. All three of them watched me as I walked. I wasn't used to this, I didn't like it specially from Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys" Jasper and Emmett just stared at me and didn't answer. "If you both don't stop looking at me like that I'm going to bitch slap you both!" they both snapped out of it.

"Sorry Bells, but we never seen you wear something like that" Jasper waved his hand up and down at my dress, I blushed. Edward wrapped one hand around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"We should get Carlise to re-look at your hands" both sets of eyes in front of me were not on my hands but on my wrists, checking to see if I had recut myself. This made me nervous, they all knew now, and they all suspected what I would do to myself now.

"I DIDN'T CUT MYSELF, SO YOU CAN ALL STOP LOOKING!" they both hung their heads.

"Sorry Bells" this was Emmett, I sighed. I couldn't be angry at them for being suspicious of me, I did keep this from them for so long, and they were just worried about me.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to snap... and I don't think that I will need to do that anymore. I have you don't I" They all looked at me, Edward gave me a light squeeze and Jaz and Em smiled at me. Emmett being the softy looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Emmett toughen up" we all laughed and Emmett turned back and rubbed his eyes. There were two knocks at the door and we all turned around to see who it was. my jaw literally dropped, a young man stood in the door he was amazingly beautiful I knew straight away that it was Edward's father Carlise. He looked at me and smiled, he walked towards me and gave me a once over.

"Hello Bella I'm Carlise"

"Hello" I smiled at him.

"Would you like me to look at your hands" I nodded. He led me out of the room and Edward was right behind me. We walked down a long white corridor, there were lots of old paintings and sculptors surrounding the walls and floors. He opened a door for me, and I walked into the room, it looked like a study on one half of the room and a surgery on the other side.

"This is different..." I said looking at the doctor bed backed to the right side of the room.

"Yes well, it comes in handy when you don't want to take a trip to the hospital" he smiled at me

"Now have a seat and I'll take a look at your cuts" I sat up on the bed and held out my hands, I looked down and saw the several scars on my legs revealed as my dress lifted. I tried to pull my dress down but it was no use.

"Edward I think Bella and the boys would like something to eat, how about you go make some lunch for them" Edward nodded then kissed me and left the room.

"Are you in pain?" he got out some bandages and other utensils to redress my wounds.

"No, not really" I shook my head and turned over my hands, I saw the redness on my hands my cuts were defiantly infected. My new cuts from my wrists were swelling.

"You don't have to be brave" I looked up at his face, and he knew that I was lying

"It's nothing I can't handle" He looked down at my legs and looked at my grazes down my legs.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you" I just nodded and shrugged at him

"What happened, happened, there's not much I can do about it now"

"True, but each of your scars, and your memories must bring back the awful pain and remembrance of the entire ordeal, and that's something that can be even harder than dealing with the situation itself" it was strange to hear this, I knew it was true but for someone else to know how I felt and how it was to feel after was a shock to me. So was he a doctor or a psychiatrist?

"I'm managing; well I thought I was anyway"

"We can help you Bella, let us help you" I smiled at him, it was nice to have someone to talk to someone who really understood me and didn't judge me.

"You've done enough for me already, and thank you"

"It's no trouble, besides you've done a lot for us as well" I didn't know what he meant by that

"um, I haven't done anything apart from cause everyone trouble. I mean first he stopped me from basically getting expelled, then he looked after me one night and he came out and saved me twice, what could I have possible have done to deserve any ones help."

"You've brought my son to life, I haven't seen him so happy. In all the my years we've all been together, he's been alone wondering around repeating the same thing over and over. Until he found you, I see the son I once remembered."

"But..."

"No Bella no buts, you've changed him for the better" I smiled, I looked down and blushed. Just in time Edward walked into the room holding a sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

"Just in time, were all done here" Carlisle smiled at me and packed up his medical kit

"Thank you Carlisle" I gave him an honest smile, he gave me a nod and he left the room. Edward and I were finally alone. He walked towards me and put the plate on the counter next to the bed. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. I looked up at his eyes, glowing at me. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what I needed now. I need him, always.

His head slowly lent down towards mine, he knew what I wanted

"Edward..." I whispered to him, he smiled my favourite smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"Bella..." suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me passionate. I gripped my hands through his hair, as his hands ran down my back pulling my body closer to his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted me up into his grip. I broke the kiss only to breath, Edwards lips did not stop they moved from my lips to my chin then to my neck. I wanted him, I wanted him badly. I shrill of a phone stopped our kiss. Edward put me back onto the bed, but that didn't stop me I continued to kiss his neck and chin and nose.

"Hello... yes... WHO'S THIS!...." suddenly the phone was in pieces on the ground. I looked up at him and his eyes were frozen, they were scared and angry.

"Edward who was it!"

**Hey hey howd you like it??? got a little stuck in this chapter i have the next 'event' planned out just trying to fill in the gaps :P **

**Please tell me what you think! Honest thoughts please!!!**

**Oh and also i have a new story! So far it is unnamed (Story 3 how inventive) please read it and give me some ideas for titles!!!**

**Thanks guys!!!**


	9. Bella's Lullaby

**Sorry for the lateness on this update got 3 stories going at the same time! its getting vvery very hard ahhaha**

**Hey guys please please please review!!!!**

"Edward..." I whispered to him, he smiled my favourite smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"Bella..." suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me passionate. I gripped my hands through his hair, as his hands ran down my back pulling my body closer to his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lifted me up into his grip. I broke the kiss only to breath, Edwards lips did not stop they moved from my lips to my chin then to my neck. I wanted him, I wanted him badly. I shrill of a phone stopped our kiss. Edward put me back onto the bed, but that didn't stop me I continued to kiss his neck and chin and nose.

"Hello... yes... WHO'S THIS!...." suddenly the phone was in pieces on the ground. I looked up at him and his eyes were frozen, they were scared and angry.

"Edward who was it!" his eyes filled with hatred,

"EDWARD..." finally his eyes reached down to mine, "Edward please tell me who that was"

"Bella... I... please don't panic..."

"Panic, Edward not telling me is making me nervous please just tell me!"

"It was _him"_ he spat out the last word. My entire body froze, him, he found me again.

"First my dad, then me, then Dan and now now ... you..." my eyes filled up with tears, I tried to force back my hysterics, I jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room. "I should just end this now, save James coming after me just kill myself then no one will be getting hurt because of me!" Edward's arms were instantly around me holding me together.

"Bella calm down, everything is alright. Everything will be fine I promise. HE WILL NOT HURT YOU BELLA I PROMISE" he had my face within his hands and forcing me to look at him. I wasn't going to break down in tears, I was too angry with that.

"NO EDWARD HE'LL JUST COME AFTER YOU, AND EVERYONE I LOVE!" I tried to pull away but he was so much stronger than I was.

"HE WILL NOT COME ANYWHERE NEAR US, AND BELLA WE ARE VAMPIRES HE CANT HURT US"

"OK SO HE CAN'T HURT YOU BUT WHAT IF HE COMES AFTER JASPER AND EMMETT, AND DAN WHAT IF COMES BACK AND FINISHES THE JOB! WHAT IF THERE ARE PEOPLE AROUND AND YOU CANT EXPOSE YOURSELF, WHAT IF HE FINDS ME ALONE" Edward tried pulling me into a hug I fought back as hard as I could, I started to hit his chest but he was too strong, I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer. He lifted me up in a bridal lift holding me closer to him. I completely soaked his t-shirt with my tears. I felt another pair of hands on me, I could feel myself being passed onto someone else, I gripped onto Edward's t-shirt I didn't want to let go of him.

"Bella its ok" I opened my eyes to see Edward handing me over to Jasper, I looked around and the rest of the family were here. Emmett and Jasper heard it all. I looked back at Edward, I felt even more shame knowing that I had just spilled the Cullen family secret to everyone.

"It's ok Bella they already know" I looked back at Jasper and he nodded. I let go from Edwards shirt and basically jumped into Jasper's arms. He laughed and held me closer. I felt Emmett's hands on me as well. I looked up at them both.

"I'm so sorry I got you all into this" Jasper put my feet back on the ground and brought his face to eyes level.

"Bella this is not your fault alright, and you're going to promise me, well all of us that you are not going to do anything to hurt yourself. Bella you have to promise us" I simple nodded, after everything that I had done I wasn't going to make it worse for them. I saw Emmett smile at me then step forward and lift me up into one of his perfect bear hugs.

"Ok, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to everyone, and I know what you're going to say, but please let me just say this. You guys are the best friends and family that anyone could ask for, you have all been there for me like no one has ever been there. And well I just wanted to say thank you and epically to you Jaz and Em, without you I don't think I would have made it this far..." Em and Jaz took another step towards me, tears welling up in their eyes.

"No please let me finish, and Edward you've been amazing. I love you so much..." I smiled at him and in return he gave me my favourite smile that sent my heart on fire. He crossed the distance between us and wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me. I felt my face blush as the rest of the family watched us. He put me back down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked back at the rest of his family, Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic. Emmett had his arms around Rose, mimicking me and Edward as did Jasper to Alice.

"So you guys and you guys are... together?" I looked at both pairs. And they both nodded. I smiled, they both looked so happy with each other.

"You don't mind do you" the little pixie voice, Alice

"Oh course not Alice, you guys are going to be great together" she stepped forward and we hugged each other. She squealed out in my approval, jumping up and down.

"Bella dear" I looked back from Alice to see Esme stepping forward. I smiled at her, she was the mother that I never had, the mother I would always want. I could feel my eyes watering as she smiled and walked closer to me with her arms open. I moved away from Alice and walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around me as I did to her.

"Oh Bella honey, you are part of this family now" she pulled back and looked at me. She smiled so sweetly.

"Thank you Esme" I leaned back in and hugged her again.

"Not to interrupt but don't we have a bigger issue at hand?" we all stopped and looked back at Emmett.

The silence filed the room, we all looked towards Carlisle. He was the father of us all the wise man.

"Edward, what did he say exactly" by this stage we had all ventured down to the family room to discuss the matters at hand.

"He asked if I was Edward Cullen, and then when I asked who he was he replied with Bella's boyfriend" I placed my hand on Edwards chest trying to get him to relax, his entire body was tensed with the thoughts of James being my boyfriend.

"Edward, it's ok please I'm safe I'm with you" I looked up at him and stroked his cheek with my hand, this seemed to work. His eyes returned to mine and he smiled his smile at me

"Aren't I supposed to be comforting you?" I giggled

"Constable Hawks is on his way over, they have two patrol cars around the house and down the street. Bella will be staying here until this is all over, and so will Emmett and Jasper. If you don't mind I'd rather everyone be here under our protection" Emmett and Jasper both looked at me than back at Carlisle and nodded.

"Good, well now that that is sorted. Alice dear why don't you go upstairs and set up some beds for the boys" Alice nodded than dragged Jasper along with her up the stairs.

"Bella honey are you hungry?" I looked at Esme, and nodded sheepishly

"It's ok I can grab something" I went to stand up but she held up a hand

"Please Bella I insist, has been a very long time since I've been able to cook for anyone please let me" I couldn't resist her plea, just like Alice this wasn't fair I had to learn how to do that. She smiled and jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen. I sat back into Edwards lap, and rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. He started to hum a song to me as I nuzzled into his chest. My whole body started to relax, and I slowly fell asleep in Edward's song...

**Please review guys its easy just click the little green button type something then click ok ahahah thankss**


	10. Empty

**Hey guys heres the next chapter, this is for my mate Wigney! Hi..... ahaha**

**Enjoy guys**

"Bella, Bella honey wake up dinners ready" I heard my angel slowly rock me,

"5 more minutes" I groaned, I heard him laugh

"Bella if you don't wake up Emmett and Jasper will come find you, and well they're thinking of tickling you" I forced my eyes open and sat up as quickly as I could

"I'm up I swear!" he laughed at me, just as Emmett and Jasper were trying to sneak up to me

"I thought that might make you get up"

"HEY Edward no fair!" Emmett walked towards me picking me up into a hug. And then I felt it, Jasper that sneaky ass started tickling me. I screamed out in laughter as I fell to the floor and Emmett joined in too.

"Edward help me!" he just stood there fighting back a laugh and shook his head

"Please Edward, they're killing me" he just laughed even more and walked towards me. I thought that he was going to help me, but that traitor joined in.

"Ah ALICE ROSE HELP ME" I screamed in-between giggles. Suddenly I saw Alice jump onto Jasper's back and she started to tickle him, as did Emmett. And there stood Edward leaning over my body, his face all but inches away. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head.

"What did I do!"

"You helped them, when I was being tortured to death!" I was only playing with him, but he had a tortured look on his face. He tried again, but I turned my face the other way. I giggled at his attempt.

"You know I could always make you" he caught onto my plan

"Yes but you wouldn't" I laughed at him, he knew that I knew that he would never force himself onto me even for a simple kiss.

"Your evil Miss Swan!" I held my face together

"Yes I am Mr Cullen"

"All humans to the dinner table now!" I laughed at Esme's announcement. Edward held out his hand and helped me up to my feet. I walked into the dining room where it was covered in food. It was a buffet for a party of 50 not a dinner for 3.

"Esme, how many humans are coming over?" I looked at her astonished.

"Well it's been a while since I've cooked for humans, I couldn't remember how much you all eat" she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry Esme, with Jasper and Emmett in the house it will be gone before morning"

"Hey!" I laughed as Emmett walked in behind me.

We all sat down at the table, I felt a little nervous as the entire family including the vampires sat at the table waiting for us to eat. Emmett didn't hesitate and started helping himself, soon followed Jaz. I looked down at all the food, there was every type of food available. I hesitated, it had been a while since I last had someone real to eat.

"Bella honey is there something wrong, I can make something else if you don't like anything here" I looked up at Esme, she was the perfect mother. Edward squeezed my hand under the table. I tried to fight back the tears, I managed to swallow them down.

"No Esme, this is amazing. It's just that I haven't had anything like this before" All eyes were on me now, arg I hated this, all this attention on me. Why couldn't I just be normal?

"Bella, when was the last time you ate... a meal I mean" Carlisle was speaking, well Dr. Cullen was now speaking. I started to think, when exactly my last meal was. I slept all of yesterday, night before I was in the wood, night before that I was at Jasper's I didn't even get to eat my breakfast in bed. I can't even remember what I did the day before that. A single tear ran down my face

"Bella..." Jasper prompted me. I shook my head

"I honestly can't remember" I smiled through my tears. Edward stood up and wrapped my arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Its ok love, we just need to take it slowly" I nodded, I looked at Carlisle as he gave me the medical opinion.

"Bella we just need to be a bit careful, your body hasn't been malnourished in a while and well if you eat too much your body will reject it."

"I'll throw it up?" he just nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Why did this have to happen to me, what else could possible go wrong now.

"Let's start with 5 bites tonight and we can see how your body reacts" I simply nodded, I lifted my fork and jabbed it into the bowl of pasta in front of me. I sighed and lifted it to my mouth. It tasted so good, nothing that I've tasted in for so long. I finished another bite before looking up at Edward, his eyes were full of love.

"Esme this is amazing!" I looked at her, her worrying eyes turned into loving eyes. She walked over to me and hugged me and kissed my hair.

"It's always a pleasure Bella"

"How are you feeling Bella?" I knew Carlisle was worrying; the doctor within him always took over.

"Ok I guess, I'm alright seriously guys relax" I looked at everyone's faces, their worried faces were all replaced with fake smiles. I just rolled my eyes and stabbed my fork into the chicken that was on Emmett's plate, normally he would have protested but not today. Then my last bite I took was the salad, something a little easier on my stomach. I dropped my fork down on my plate, feeling completely full. I sat back and watched Emmett and Jasper finish off the rest of the feast in front of us.

"Wow Esme that was perfect, what's for desert?" I slapped Emmett on the back of the head

"Whattt!" Jasper kicked him under the table

"Ouch, what did I say!"

"Emmett, you basically ate a meal for three and you're still hungry and don't be so so..." I was interrupted by my stomach flipping over. I looked sat Edward pleading with him in my eyes, and placed my hand over my mouth. Suddenly I was flying through the air, as Edward pushed us through to the bathroom, I bent my head over the toilet and threw up my dinner. Edward stayed and held my hair back for me, and making soothing noises as he rubbed my back. I had tears running down my face, as my stomach contents were released.

After about 15 minutes my stomach was completely emptied, Edward had a cold cloth on the back of my neck as I was starting get a fever. I grabbed some toilet paper and whipped my mouth and around the seat. After I had finished I turned back around to Edward who was still sitting next to me and all but collapsed into his arms, I placed my cheek against his shoulder trying to cool myself down. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed, I noticed that Carlisle was now entering the room with a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could handle it" Edward sat me in his lap on the bed and wrapped a blanket around me as I started to shiver.

"Bella, it's alright we will just have to take a different approach next time" Carlisle handed me the glass of water and I all but drank it all.

"So what do we do now..." I looked at Edward than back at Carlisle for answers

"I think we should skip the idea or having meals, for tomorrow I want you to eat one bite of something every hour. I want you to start with non solid foods, like yoghurt and custard, and possible fruit. We can see how that goes for a couple days, then we can increase the amounts and then hopefully move back to meal plans."

"Ok, you're the doctor" well that was what I intended to say but instead my eyes were forcing themselves closed and I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. I heard a low giggle from Edward, or Carlisle I couldn't be sure but my eyes finally closed and I was in heaven.

I woke up quiet early, I opened my eyes to find Edward looking down at me. He was smiling his famous smile that sent my heart alight.

"Morning my princess" I blushed and hid my face back into his chest

"Morning" he lifted my chin from his, and lent down to kiss me. I quickly pulled my face away.

"What I'm still not allowed to kiss you?" his eyes looked in pain, I just shook my head

"No, you allowed to...but I just thought I would clean my teeth before, after last night" I blushed further and hid myself into his chest. He chuckled under his breath. I quickly ran into his bathroom and hoped in the shower. I did my daily ritual of washing my hair, then shaving and then sitting in the corner and felt the hot water run down my back. After I had completed this I got out and wrapped the towel around me.

I looked in the mirror at my face, this was the first time I noticed how thin I was, I looked unhealthy. I heard a tap at the door and it slowly opened.

"Bella are you ok" I looked over to Edward, and tried to smile a convincing smile, he just walked forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"It will get easier love, I promise you" I just nodded into him as he pulled me in closer.

"Edward, I um... could I please borrow a toothbrush" I rushed the last part of my sentence as quickly as I could wanting to get it over and done with. He just laughed and opened the bottom cupboard door and pulled out a bright green one.

"I'll let you finish, I'll be downstairs if you need me alright" I looked up and just nodded. He left the bathroom and I started to clean my teeth, after cleaning them three times I started to dry my hair. Once it was completely straight I walked back out into Edward's room and walked into it walk in robe. I pulled out a pair of navy trackies and a grey hoodie, as I pulled the hoodie over my head and I was blasted with the scent of Edward. I lifted the long sleeve to my face and smelt it, I could stay here forever.

I recomposed myself and walked out of Edward's room and down the stairs towards the kitchen, I smelt bacon and eggs. My stomach started to do back flips, luckily there was nothing in it otherwise I would have ended up back in the bathroom with my head in the toilet. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jaz and Emmett filling their faces, I laughed as I walked over and sat in Jasper's lap.

"Morning Bells, how you feeling"

"Yeah better, thanks Jaz"

"Hbey Bewella dwhat yofgu wahana do todgay?" both Jaz and I looked at Emmett

"Emmett please don't eat with your mouth full!" we both laughed as Esme walked back into the kitchen, he swallowed his last bite

"Sorry Esme, anyway what I was saying is what did you want to do today Bells?"

"Um, well I was hoping you could both help me with something today" both eyes were on me now.

"yeah what was that?" Jasper pressed on

"Would you be able to teach me boxing, or self defence" I looked down fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella why would you want to learn self defence..." he took a moment then realised why I asked.

"Bella you don't need to worry about that... Bells you boyfriend is a vampire no one is going to hurt you"

"I know that but, in my nightmares I'm defenceless. And I really want to learn, please" I finally looked up at both of them, Emmett looked as though he was about to cry again and well Jasper looked the same. I felt two strong arms around me, and I knew straight away that it was Edward, he heard what I asked.

"Bella love, I would not let anyone hurt you, you know that right" I turned around and looked at him

"I know Edward, but please this is something that I really need to do" he closed his eyes and finally gave in and nodded to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his chest.

"Thank you"

"So where do you wanna do this Bells" I looked back at Emmett and he had an evil glare on his face.

Oh shit what did I just get myself into...

**What you guys think? you like it... what's going to happen at self defence classes!!!**

**just wait for it :P **

**Please review if your liking it please!!!**


	11. Training

**Hey guys heres the next chapter hope you like it!!!!**

"Would you be able to teach me boxing, or self defence" I looked down fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella why would you want to learn self defence..." he took a moment then realised why I asked.

"Bella you don't need to worry about that... Bells you boyfriend is a vampire no one is going to hurt you"

"I know that but, in my nightmares I'm defenceless. And I really want to learn, please" I finally looked up at both of them, Emmett looked as though he was about to cry again and well Jasper looked the same. I felt two strong arms around me, and I knew straight away that it was Edward, he heard what I asked.

"Bella love, I would not let anyone hurt you, you know that right" I turned around and looked at him

"I know Edward, but please this is something that I really need to do" he closed his eyes and finally gave in and nodded to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his chest.

"Thank you"

"So where do you wanna do this Bells" I looked back at Emmett and he had an evil glare on his face.

Oh shit what did I just get myself into...

And so it began, my self defence boot camp was under way, it had only been a month and I could feel my body getting stronger. Jasper and Emmett made an exercise program for me to help me build muscles that would '_support my core' _I laughed at them when they were giving me the yoda speeches.

I was currently running around the back yard, I have now reached 10 laps. Emmett started me on 1 lap, then 2, then 3 and now I've reached 10. I reached my 9th lap when I noticed Edward walking out the back door towards me holding a tray of food. Ever since the first dinner he was so persistent that I ate something every hour, until I was able to handle real meals. I was now able to each a small breakfast, and then two small small snacks for lunch and then an ok dinner.

"Bella, you need to eat something" I looked at him and smiled,

"Last...lap...Edward...almost...done" he simple stood there and rolled his eyes at me. My last lap almost killed me, ever since I started my training program every spare minute I had was either training, sleeping or getting instructions from Em and Jaz.

_Almost there, another 50 meters... just keep going...almost there....whoops_... tripping over my own feet, I braced myself for the ground to connect with my face. After a second, I realised that there was no impact, no rushing pain to my face. I looked up and there Edward was holding me up in his arms.

"Bella, your pushing yourself way too hard please will you take a break for a couple of days" he smiled my favourite smile, this smile almost made me give in to him, almost...

"Nope" I said pronouncing the p with a popping sound. He just shook his head at me

"Still as stubborn as ever" this made me laugh. He sat me back on my feet where my food was laid out on the table.

"Thanks, this looks great" I looked down at my plate and it was covered in cut up pieces of fruit and a small bowl of yoghurt. I started to pick at the strawberries first, my favourite. Edward sat down next to me and just looked at my food.

I managed to get through most of the fruit before I gave up. Edward scrutinised me, he was constantly worrying about my weight.

"Edward please don't look at me like that"

"Bella you have to eat it all, Carlisle said that by now you should be back to normal meals"

"I'm trying, I just can't eat that much. So please just drop it" I was sick of everyone worrying about how much I was NOT eating, I was trying so hard it wasn't easy. Constantly felt like I was being forced food, and then once I was full and overflowing I was to eat more. I looked up at Edward and his face was anxious and scared. I sighed and lowered my head. I took the spoon and scooped up a spoon full of yoghurt and put it in my mouth and swallowed quickly. I looked back at Edward and he had a smile, my smile

"Happy?" his smile fell back to his worried face

"Bella I'm just want you to be healthy, and even as a vampire I know that you're not eating enough. Please I don't want to lose you over something stupid like food. I couldn't handle it..." great now I felt terrible; Edward was always there for me and I was being a 5 year old cracking a tantrum over food. I pulled my legs to my chest and placed my forehead on my knees, hiding the silent tear from running down my face. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders and his other hand stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you feel bad... I'm just worried...can you blame me for loving you?" I couldn't try my voice so I simply shook my head within my knees. I heard him laugh silently

"Is my Bella still upset with me?" again I shook my head in my knees

"Does my Bella still love her vampire?" I nodded me head, now he was starting to talk to me like a little child or a puppy or something

"Does my Bella Bella want some ice-cream?" I shook my head, and tried to hold back a laugh. He heard it, of course he did.

"Does Bella want Edward to kiss her?" I shook my head, holding back my giggles

"No.. my wittle Bella wella doesn't want a kissy wissy from her vampire" I lifted my head and quickly kissed him on the lips then took off, I ran as fast as I could away from him. I started squealing when I felt him on my tail. I knew that I couldn't out run him, not even for a second but Edward being Edward stayed on my tail messing with me. After a minute of torture he tackled me, he wrapped his arms around me as we fell to the ground, and somehow I ended up lying on top of him. I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me, I just giggled.

"Nothing to say Mr. Cullen?" he placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his, and he kissed me. His kiss was intense, and strong nothing I've felt before. He rolled me over, still not breaking the kiss and now he was lingering over my body. Stupid me being human, my body started to feel the cold. I was training in a pair of sweats and a sports bra, after stopping I started to feel the cold.

"Bella you're going to freeze to death" he pulled away. Instantly I was cradled into his arms and fled back towards the house, instantly flew through the doors and up to our room.

"Impatient are we?" I giggled to him as he stood me back on my feet.

"Just take a shower Bella, no distractions" I turned around and lent my back up against the door. Trying with all my might to seduce him, I pulled at the end of my pony tail and let my hair fall down to my sides.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my distraction?" I said flirting with him. The look on his face was priceless, I had to keep going. I slowly pulled off my sweats and was in all but my sports bra and my underwear. Edward still didn't say anything, he was stunned.

"Oh I guess I'll just have to have a shower all by myself then." I turned around and opened the door, suddenly Edward had picked me up and put me on the basin. His hands were on me, rubbing my back stroking me hair and his lips were on mine. I couldn't help but remove his singlet, I spread my legs so that he could step closer to me. With me sitting on the basin I was almost the same height as him, made it so much easier to kiss him.

I took a quick moment to breathe as Edward's kisses moved to my neck, to my ear and back to my neck. I couldn't take much more of this, he was turning me on way too much. Even though Edward and I had been together for quite a while now, we still hadn't done that yet. But at this very moment I wanted it so so bad! That's when I noticed Edward was going for my sports bra, dammit the one time I actually leave me normal bra on underneath. He slipped it over my head and he stopped at looked at me. I looked down and realised what he was looking at, my scars. Way to go to spoil the mood.

"argg your gonna get me in so much trouble with that!" I followed his eyes to what he was really looking at, my bra. My laced black bra, I blushed widely..

"Do you like?" he all but nodded and stepped closer in and kissed me again. And then pulled back. Noo I didn't want that to end

"Sorry love but you know the rules" I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"I know I know not till I'm back to being healthy and my bones don't show and yah yah yah yah" Edward gave me his stern look, the look he always gave me when I was trying to brush off my 'health issues'

"Bella..." I quickly cut him off

"I know Edward, but I'm just sick of hearing about me being so wrong!" my voice broke on the last word, I hoped that he didn't catch it. But of course he did

"You're not wrong, your perfect...aside from a little improvements" he smiled my smile and it made me forget everything that I was pissed off about. I sighed and gave him a quick kiss before hopping down from the basin. Edward left without saying anything else and I got in the shower and did my Dailey rituals. Wash hair, wash body, shave legs and arm pits (if needed doing) and then stand under the hot water for another 5 minutes or so loosening my muscles.

When I got out of the shower I took a good look in the mirror at my new body. I could barely see my ribs anymore which was a good thing, they were no longer bulging out from my stomach, my stomach was now flat. My arms were now stronger, muscle forming around the bone. I must say that altogether I did look a lot more health rather than the unhealthy anorexic zombie that I used to look like. I giggled at my critiques and started to get changed. Alice would kill me but I changed into black trackies, my other black lace bra (wink wink), black sports bra and to top it off just for Alice a pink top.

I ran down the stairs and met the Emmett and Jaz in the kitchen scoffing their faces as usual. For the past month both Jaz and Em spent most days with my at the Cullens house and most nights however but in the end they still went home. Dan was out of the hospital but was put into temporary witness protection until _they _were caught. Mind you he didn't mind moving, he went to Chicago and his next door neighbour just happened to be his love at first site. Her name was Anna and even though I hadn't met her yet she sounded amazing.

"So what are we up to today?" Jaz said breaking me out of my trance, I just shrugged I presumed training...

"Sorry Bells but Edward said no more training for at least a week" I gasped in shock, I turned around and there he was standing against the counter with this stupid smile on his face.

"A WEEK!" I screeched out

"Yes love a week, your body needs time to recover and build naturally." He walked towards me and I greased him off. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"And how are you to both going along with this" I snapped back to Emmett and Jasper.

"Sorry Bella, but he bribed us..." Jaz hung his head.

"WITH WHAT!!" I looked at both of them and their heads turned towards the front windows, I followed their views and instantly saw two new jeeps in the drive way. I gasped in horror

"YOU BRIBED THEM WITH NEW CARS!!!" I turned to look at Edward, he was loving every second of this.

"Yep" he popped the p sound at the end. I knew I had lost and that there was no way in hell I was going to convince Jaz and Em to help me train. I slumped into the couch and put of my pout.

"Fine then, so what are we going to do instead" that's when Alice popped into my head, she all but wanted to take us all shopping to give us new outfits and complete transformations. And even though I refused this every time she asked, I knew that the boys would hate it even more than I would, paybacks a bitch.

"Alice..." I called and instantly she was on the couch next to me with a huge smile on her face, already in on my plan. Even Rose was in on it.

"Yes Bella" she said playing along with my game

"Well seeing that my lovely boys are refusing to let me train, I thought that it would be nice if we all went shopping together and you could remodel them, don't you think" I looked back at them all three of their faces looked like they were being tortured to death!

"ISABELLA YOU DIDN'T" Emmett said walking in front of me, I was trying so hard not to laugh and to try and keep a straight face

"Oh she did and we are" both Alice and I burst out laughing, even Rose thought it was hilarious the way the boys were reacting.

"Oh and we can have a sleep over, Carlisle and Esme are going to New York this weekend for some conference we will have the whole place to ourselves!" Alice chimed getting ever more excited, and even though I would hate to admit it, so was I.

**Hey guys how'd you like it... so next up is shopping with alice, then sleepover... and yes i know its been done before 'Truth or Dare' but i want to have my fun ;)**

**Enjoy and please please review!!! makes me happy**


	12. Self Defence Put to the Test

**OMG i have been trying to upload for three days now.. kept saying ERROR ERROR wanted to throw my laptop through a window ahhahahaha**

**Well sorry for the delay honestly not my fault!!!! **

**Enjoy**

"Would you be able to teach me boxing, or self defence" I looked down fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella why would you want to learn self defence..." he took a moment then realised why I asked.

"Bella you don't need to worry about that... Bells you boyfriend is a vampire no one is going to hurt you"

"I know that but, in my nightmares I'm defenceless. And I really want to learn, please" I finally looked up at both of them, Emmett looked as though he was about to cry again and well Jasper looked the same. I felt two strong arms around me, and I knew straight away that it was Edward, he heard what I asked.

"Bella love, I would not let anyone hurt you, you know that right" I turned around and looked at him

"I know Edward, but please this is something that I really need to do" he closed his eyes and finally gave in and nodded to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his chest.

"Thank you"

"So where do you wanna do this Bells" I looked back at Emmett and he had an evil glare on his face.

Oh shit what did I just get myself into...

And so it began, my self defence boot camp was under way, it had only been a month and I could feel my body getting stronger. Jasper and Emmett made an exercise program for me to help me build muscles that would '_support my core' _I laughed at them when they were giving me the yoda speeches.

I was currently running around the back yard, I have now reached 10 laps. Emmett started me on 1 lap, then 2, then 3 and now I've reached 10. I reached my 9th lap when I noticed Edward walking out the back door towards me holding a tray of food. Ever since the first dinner he was so persistent that I ate something every hour, until I was able to handle real meals. I was now able to each a small breakfast, and then two small small snacks for lunch and then an ok dinner.

"Bella, you need to eat something" I looked at him and smiled,

"Last...lap...Edward...almost...done" he simple stood there and rolled his eyes at me. My last lap almost killed me, ever since I started my training program every spare minute I had was either training, sleeping or getting instructions from Em and Jaz.

_Almost there, another 50 meters... just keep going...almost there....whoops_... tripping over my own feet, I braced myself for the ground to connect with my face. After a second, I realised that there was no impact, no rushing pain to my face. I looked up and there Edward was holding me up in his arms.

"Bella, your pushing yourself way too hard please will you take a break for a couple of days" he smiled my favourite smile, this smile almost made me give in to him, almost...

"Nope" I said pronouncing the p with a popping sound. He just shook his head at me

"Still as stubborn as ever" this made me laugh. He sat me back on my feet where my food was laid out on the table.

"Thanks, this looks great" I looked down at my plate and it was covered in cut up pieces of fruit and a small bowl of yoghurt. I started to pick at the strawberries first, my favourite. Edward sat down next to me and just looked at my food.

I managed to get through most of the fruit before I gave up. Edward scrutinised me, he was constantly worrying about my weight.

"Edward please don't look at me like that"

"Bella you have to eat it all, Carlisle said that by now you should be back to normal meals"

"I'm trying, I just can't eat that much. So please just drop it" I was sick of everyone worrying about how much I was NOT eating, I was trying so hard it wasn't easy. Constantly felt like I was being forced food, and then once I was full and overflowing I was to eat more. I looked up at Edward and his face was anxious and scared. I sighed and lowered my head. I took the spoon and scooped up a spoon full of yoghurt and put it in my mouth and swallowed quickly. I looked back at Edward and he had a smile, my smile

"Happy?" his smile fell back to his worried face

"Bella I'm just want you to be healthy, and even as a vampire I know that you're not eating enough. Please I don't want to lose you over something stupid like food. I couldn't handle it..." great now I felt terrible; Edward was always there for me and I was being a 5 year old cracking a tantrum over food. I pulled my legs to my chest and placed my forehead on my knees, hiding the silent tear from running down my face. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders and his other hand stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you feel bad... I'm just worried...can you blame me for loving you?" I couldn't try my voice so I simply shook my head within my knees. I heard him laugh silently

"Is my Bella still upset with me?" again I shook my head in my knees

"Does my Bella still love her vampire?" I nodded me head, now he was starting to talk to me like a little child or a puppy or something

"Does my Bella Bella want some ice-cream?" I shook my head, and tried to hold back a laugh. He heard it, of course he did.

"Does Bella want Edward to kiss her?" I shook my head, holding back my giggles

"No.. my wittle Bella wella doesn't want a kissy wissy from her vampire" I lifted my head and quickly kissed him on the lips then took off, I ran as fast as I could away from him. I started squealing when I felt him on my tail. I knew that I couldn't out run him, not even for a second but Edward being Edward stayed on my tail messing with me. After a minute of torture he tackled me, he wrapped his arms around me as we fell to the ground, and somehow I ended up lying on top of him. I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me, I just giggled.

"Nothing to say Mr. Cullen?" he placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face closer to his, and he kissed me. His kiss was intense, and strong nothing I've felt before. He rolled me over, still not breaking the kiss and now he was lingering over my body. Stupid me being human, my body started to feel the cold. I was training in a pair of sweats and a sports bra, after stopping I started to feel the cold.

"Bella you're going to freeze to death" he pulled away. Instantly I was cradled into his arms and fled back towards the house, instantly flew through the doors and up to our room.

"Impatient are we?" I giggled to him as he stood me back on my feet.

"Just take a shower Bella, no distractions" I turned around and lent my back up against the door. Trying with all my might to seduce him, I pulled at the end of my pony tail and let my hair fall down to my sides.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my distraction?" I said flirting with him. The look on his face was priceless, I had to keep going. I slowly pulled off my sweats and was in all but my sports bra and my underwear. Edward still didn't say anything, he was stunned.

"Oh I guess I'll just have to have a shower all by myself then." I turned around and opened the door, suddenly Edward had picked me up and put me on the basin. His hands were on me, rubbing my back stroking me hair and his lips were on mine. I couldn't help but remove his singlet, I spread my legs so that he could step closer to me. With me sitting on the basin I was almost the same height as him, made it so much easier to kiss him.

I took a quick moment to breathe as Edward's kisses moved to my neck, to my ear and back to my neck. I couldn't take much more of this, he was turning me on way too much. Even though Edward and I had been together for quite a while now, we still hadn't done that yet. But at this very moment I wanted it so so bad! That's when I noticed Edward was going for my sports bra, dammit the one time I actually leave me normal bra on underneath. He slipped it over my head and he stopped at looked at me. I looked down and realised what he was looking at, my scars. Way to go to spoil the mood.

"argg your gonna get me in so much trouble with that!" I followed his eyes to what he was really looking at, my bra. My laced black bra, I blushed widely..

"Do you like?" he all but nodded and stepped closer in and kissed me again. And then pulled back. Noo I didn't want that to end

"Sorry love but you know the rules" I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"I know I know not till I'm back to being healthy and my bones don't show and yah yah yah yah" Edward gave me his stern look, the look he always gave me when I was trying to brush off my 'health issues'

"Bella..." I quickly cut him off

"I know Edward, but I'm just sick of hearing about me being so wrong!" my voice broke on the last word, I hoped that he didn't catch it. But of course he did

"You're not wrong, your perfect...aside from a little improvements" he smiled my smile and it made me forget everything that I was pissed off about. I sighed and gave him a quick kiss before hopping down from the basin. Edward left without saying anything else and I got in the shower and did my Dailey rituals. Wash hair, wash body, shave legs and arm pits (if needed doing) and then stand under the hot water for another 5 minutes or so loosening my muscles.

When I got out of the shower I took a good look in the mirror at my new body. I could barely see my ribs anymore which was a good thing, they were no longer bulging out from my stomach, my stomach was now flat. My arms were now stronger, muscle forming around the bone. I must say that altogether I did look a lot more health rather than the unhealthy anorexic zombie that I used to look like. I giggled at my critiques and started to get changed. Alice would kill me but I changed into black trackies, my other black lace bra (wink wink), black sports bra and to top it off just for Alice a pink top.

I ran down the stairs and met the Emmett and Jaz in the kitchen scoffing their faces as usual. For the past month both Jaz and Em spent most days with my at the Cullens house and most nights however but in the end they still went home. Dan was out of the hospital but was put into temporary witness protection until _they _were caught. Mind you he didn't mind moving, he went to Chicago and his next door neighbour just happened to be his love at first site. Her name was Anna and even though I hadn't met her yet she sounded amazing.

"So what are we up to today?" Jaz said breaking me out of my trance, I just shrugged I presumed training...

"Sorry Bells but Edward said no more training for at least a week" I gasped in shock, I turned around and there he was standing against the counter with this stupid smile on his face.

"A WEEK!" I screeched out

"Yes love a week, your body needs time to recover and build naturally." He walked towards me and I greased him off. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"And how are you to both going along with this" I snapped back to Emmett and Jasper.

"Sorry Bella, but he bribed us..." Jaz hung his head.

"WITH WHAT!!" I looked at both of them and their heads turned towards the front windows, I followed their views and instantly saw two new jeeps in the drive way. I gasped in horror

"YOU BRIBED THEM WITH NEW CARS!!!" I turned to look at Edward, he was loving every second of this.

"Yep" he popped the p sound at the end. I knew I had lost and that there was no way in hell I was going to convince Jaz and Em to help me train. I slumped into the couch and put of my pout.

"Fine then, so what are we going to do instead" that's when Alice popped into my head, she all but wanted to take us all shopping to give us new outfits and complete transformations. And even though I refused this every time she asked, I knew that the boys would hate it even more than I would, paybacks a bitch.

"Alice..." I called and instantly she was on the couch next to me with a huge smile on her face, already in on my plan. Even Rose was in on it.

"Yes Bella" she said playing along with my game

"Well seeing that my lovely boys are refusing to let me train, I thought that it would be nice if we all went shopping together and you could remodel them, don't you think" I looked back at them all three of their faces looked like they were being tortured to death!

"ISABELLA YOU DIDN'T" Emmett said walking in front of me, I was trying so hard not to laugh and to try and keep a straight face

"Oh she did and we are" both Alice and I burst out laughing, even Rose thought it was hilarious the way the boys were reacting.

"Oh and we can have a sleep over, Carlisle and Esme are going to New York this weekend for some conference we will have the whole place to ourselves!" Alice chimed getting ever more excited, and even though I would hate to admit it, so was I.

Our shopping experience was long, and completely tiring. The only good thing was that the boys were our pack mules, each partner carried their partners bags. Edward was holding 8 bags and 2 boxes of shoes, Emmett was holding 3 bags and 8 boxes of shoes and Jasper was holding 15 bags and 5 boxes of shoes, after already placing 10 bags in the car then returning back to hold the rest of Alice's bags. Poor jazzy

"Alice please, I'm only human I can't carry any more bags" me and Alice looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Fine Jaz we can head back now, oh how about we get pizza on the way home" Alice said walking back to Jasper and placed the last box of shoes on top of all the rest. Edward smiled and walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You having fun" I smirked back to him, he laughed then rolled his eyes.

"As long as you are"

"I am" I lifted up onto my toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Ok you guys ready to leave, I'm starved" I pulled away from Edward and noticed Emmett staring at me with his stupid childish smile, I sighed and looked at Alice and she gave me a nod, we decided that our fun was over for today.

"Fine, we'll go but where coming back soon we barely got half of the shops covered" Alice always had to find a way or an excuse to come back to do more shopping.

"Ok but I quickly need the bathroom" I gave Edward a quick kiss then turned around.

"Bella, do you want me to come?" I glared back at Edward

"Edward I need the ladies room, I don't think that you're really permitted to come with me" he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, and glanced to Alice.

"Seriously it's just the bathroom, oh Alice I forgot to get that thing, before and block your mind" she quickly caught onto what I was after, I saw the perfect gift for Edward that I wanted to get him but he was always with me when I wanted to sneak off. Edward stared at me, then back at Alice. I knew that look, she was distracting Edward I wonder what song she was singing this time. She danced off and towards the shop. I walked off towards the double doors that lead down a hallway to the bathroom. As I walked through the doors I saw a couple standing outside the bathroom

"Kiss me sugar..." I looked forward to see the man standing in front of a young girl she was about 15, 16 years old. Wow cradle snatcher

"Please leave me alone" ok this wasn't right, the man lent forward and kissed her neck. He grabbed her arm and held her against the wall. She started to panic

"HEY leave her alone" I took off into a ran towards the guy, I saw the girl give me a pleading help look, but the guys continued and just pushed her harder against the wall.

"Hey I said stop!" he didn't stop, what was wrong with him. I was just in front of him when he turned to look at me and got a face full of my fist. He released the girl and staggered back to the ground, least my self defence classes were coming in handy. The girl slid down the wall and started to crawl away from the guy and towards me, I helped her up.

"You ok?" she simple nodded, her tears falling from her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that bitch" I pulled the girl behind me, and faced the man. He was talk, skinny and full of muscle. His dark hair was cut just below his ears, it was a mess. He looked dirty, completely dirty.

"Run, go get my friends a group of them 3 boys. Ask for Edward" she nodded and ran back out from the corridor. I turned my attention back to the man as the young girl quickly ran off and through the doors. He started to walk towards me as he lunged forward, I tried to move but he was too quick. He grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, the same spot that the girl was. Shit now what

"Get away from me or else" I spat into his face, as he thrusted into me, I groaned in pain as his hips pushed me back against the wall. I saw him wipe his face, and then he slapped me across the face. I would of fallen but his body kept me where I stood. Think Bella think, he grabbed my hair and held me higher on the wall now I was standing on the tips of my toes trying to escape the pain from my ripping hair.

"BELLA!" I tried to looked, but I knew that voice I could pick it anywhere. Edward, the guy looked at Edward and he was distracted. I pulled my hands away and grabbed his shoulders and kneed him right between the legs.

"That's for slapping me!" as he dropped me down I pulled my fist back and let him have it across the face again,

"That's for touching a women!" he fell to the ground and walked towards him and stabbed my good old stiletto into his stomach. Thanks Alice

"And that! That was for messing with me!" by this stage he was crawling back away from me.

"You crazy bitch!" he crawled to his feet and ran in the other direction

"Yeah you better run!" I couldn't help but smile

"This isn't over bitch!" I couldn't hold back my laugh, I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. There was Edward in the front followed by Emmett and Jasper standing next to them, Rose and Alice in the back. Alice had her arms wrapped around the young girl, she looked up at me and ran towards me. Her tears were flooding down her face, I stepped forward and met her in the middle. She ran straight into my arms.

"Thankyou thankyou Thankyou so much... I was so scared" she cried into my chest

"It's ok it's over your safe" she pulled back and looked at me

"What's you name" I asked her as I wiped away her tears.

"Jen-ny" I chuckled as she swallowed her tears

"Hi Jenny, my names Bella"

"JENNNY" I heard a scream from behind my family, a man ran through, pushing that everyone out of the way.

"Dad" Jenny jumped up and ran into the man's arms.

"Oh baby are you ok, what happened"

"Bella saved me, there was this guy and he was touching me and Bella pulled him off of me" Jenny's dad looked down at her than back at me

"Thankyou Bella, thankyou so much" I just shrugged

"Anytime" he smiled

"Come Jen let's get you home, thank you again Bella" he smiled at the rest of my family and then walked away. I looked back at my family, all of them gobsmacked.

"What.." I yelled at them, Edward couldn't take his eyes off me, he slowly walked forward and wrapped his arms around me before I could say anything. He pulled me back at kissed me, he kissed with more passion that he has ever done before. I had to pull away, air... stupid human traits.

"Bella what were you thinking" he stroked my face and I winced, damn forgot about the slap.

"I don't know, I just saw her and reacted"

"You should have come get us, you could have gotten hurt, you could have..." I shut him up by kissing him.

"Bells..." He tried to pull away, but I kissed him again. I tried to hide my laughter

"Ok ok" he pulled away and smiled at me.

"I told you my self defence training was a good idea" he smirked at me as I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards my family.

"Bella that was amazing!" I laughed as Emmett lifted me up into his big bear hug

"Thanks to your teachings" as soon as he put me down I was in the arms of Jasper. Man men can worry worse than females.

"Alright already, Bella kicked some ass, she's fine now let's go rescue my bags!" I looked around and noticed that everyone's bags were missing.

"Oh MY GOD EDWARD were are my clothes!" I turned back and he was laughing, everyone was.

"Stop laughing, Alice let's go!" I quickly grabbed her hand and ran out towards the shops. While we were running I heard the boys snipper behind me something along the lines of '_oh god a second Alice'_

We made it back to where we were before, Alice lent over to the bushes and pulled out our bags. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god, Alice you're a legend" she turned to me and hugged me to death.

"Bella don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ali...cant...breathe"

"oops sorry" I laughed as she left go of me.

"Ali did you manage to get...you know what" her face lit up, and she pulled out a small bag. Perfect!

"Thank you so much Ali"

We all walked back to the cars and piled in the rest of our shopping into the back of Alice's porche.

"Um Alice... I don't think that we can all fit in" When we arrived we all piled in, three girls plus Jaz in the back seat while Edward and Em in the front. And now the entire back seat was covered in bags and boxes and what the hell sitting along the back seat was a huge teddy bear. Then suddenly it disappeared, I looked back up and Edward was holding it behind his back, well trying to anyway. He smiled sheepishly at me, I walked towards him and he pulled it out in front of me. I smiled at him, in his hands was a giant brown teddy bear, he looked as big as Alice!

"What's this for?" I looked down at my bear than back up at Edward.

"It's just a little something to see you smile, I saw it in the window and could not help but buy it for you" I quickly grabbed the bear in a hug than kissed Edward.

"Ok well I think it's time to leave"

Edward picked me up into his arms, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ready to go home" I nodded, I handed my bear to Alice and we were off. It was pitch black outside as Edward ran with me all the way home. By the time we got home the rest of the family were just arriving, I ran to Alice's porche and quickly grabbed my bear out.

"Wow she really loves that bear" I looked up at Emmett as he was gathering bags from the boot.

"Shut up Emmett!" I took my bear and turned and walked back into the house holding me head high.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry" I ignored him and walked away. When I went into the living room, I already found three sleeping bags on the floor, dvds, and the pizza already ready for us. Man Alice was fast. Walking in behind me were the boys carrying the rest of the bags. Edward quickly kissed me on the cheek than ran my bags up to our room.

"Ok humans pizza is ready!" Alice ran down to the centre of the living room and planted herself on Jaz's lap. I barely moved out of the way, to see Emmett crashing down the stairs eyes only for the pizza. I fell into Edward's awaiting arms

"Jesus Emmett"

"Sorry Bells but the stomach took over!" We all laughed watching Emmett engulf a large pizza to himself.

"Hey save some for me!" I quickly ran towards the pizza and grabbed it just as Emmett was going for it.

"Wooh all mine Emmett, your too slow" I knew I would never eat the entire pizza, but the look on Emmett's face was priceless. Jasper and I sat down and enjoyed our pizza's just watching Emmett stare at it, so wanting to pounce on us. I was down to the last few piece's I was so full, I was never going to eat it all. Jasper had managed to finish his, but just barely.

"Hey Jasper did you want one of my last piece?" Jasper looked at me and I quickly winked at him as Emmett was staring at the last slice I was holding in my hands.

"Hmm I don't know Bella, I'm pretty full too but I don't know maybe I can squeeze in one more" I was holding back a laugh so hard, the look on Emmett's shocked and hurt face was adorable

"Oh come on Bells I'm starving still, please!" Emmett was all but kneeling in front of me begging me for the last slice.

"Hmm actually I think I can eat it!" I raised the pizza to my mouth when suddenly I saw a large Emmett lunge towards me. He threw me over his shoulder and plonked me onto the couch and started tickling me.

"NO EMMMETTTTT DONTTTTTT" I couldn't stop laughing

"you messed with my stomach Bella, you know the consequences" I threw my pizza into the air trying to distract him. He snatched it quickly and then basically swallowed it whole and then went back to tickling me.

"NO...EDWARD HELP ME" I could see him just standing there, joining in on everyone laughing at me

"No way Bella, this is all to fun" argg he's not use... last resort

"Alice... Emmett... Is....ruining... my new.....clothes!" suddenly Emmett was off me. I took a deep breath trying to regain my breathing pattern. I looked over and noticed that Alice was tickling Emmett now, Jasper was trying to pulled her off Emmett and Rose was tickling Emmett as well. I looked around and saw Edward walking towards me with a stupid grin on his face.

"No Edward, don't ever think about it" he just laughed, I got off the couch and ran towards the stairs, he followed, he was chasing me again. I was running up the stairs, when he caught me. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me into our room. He dropped me onto the bed and laid on top of me.

"What you gonna do to me oh mighty vampire" I giggled, kissing the top of his nose

"Whatever I want little human" I gasped in shock, playing it up a little.

"ohh I'm so scared..." suddenly his lips where on mine, just like before full of passion. I wrapped my hands through his hair pulling him closer into me. His body lay closer to mine, I could feel his chest onto mine, sending a shiver right through me. He moved away from my lips and proceeded to my neck allowing me to breath. I moaned at his touch, I wanted him, I wanted him so bad. He returned to my lips and kissed me once, twice and then a final time before he pulled away. I sighed, I knew that this was the end of that round, Edward was noble, a gentleman. Why did he have to be such a gentleman. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" I all but shook my head and laughed again

"That's really frustrating you know" I knew what he meant, he hated not being able to read my mind.

"I know but I love it!" I kissed him quickly on the lips and slid out from him. And ran out of the room and down the stairs still laughing to myself, then my stupid feet tripped and I was thrown into the air. I squeezed my eyes shut just bracing myself for the pain of the floor. When I felt two strong cold arms catch me. I sighed and looked back to my angels beautiful golden eyes. I looked down at the floor, _haha sucker floor you didn't get me... great talking to myself again!!!_

"Would you please tell me what is so funny" I looked back at Edward and just burst out laughing, I didn't know what was wrong with me today, I was just so happy I couldn't stop laughing. It was so contagious, you know when you get into that state where everything is funny everything makes you laugh... yeah well that was me right now.

"Ok guys whose up for truth and dare?"

**So how did you guys likes it??? Was is good enough, Bella the not so damsel in distress!!!! **

**Any ideas for truth and dare??? i have a few but need a couple more ideas.. gimme gimme gimme!!!!**

**Please review also thanks guys**


	13. Truth or Dare

**Hey guys well i wasn't going to update but literally had a brain wave of a dare i wanted to use so i had to write it before it forgot it so enjoy!**

"Ok guys whose up for truth and dare?"

**BPOV**

We were sitting around the living room in a circle, the curtains were down and all the doors were locked, I wasn't really prepared for what was going to come next, how intense was this game going to get seriously!

"Ok whose up first?" I looked around and the circle and I knew I just knew that Emmett wanted to go first. He looked like Alice jumping up and down in excitements, punching his arm into the air waiting for someone to pick him. We all sighed and gave it, might as well get his turn out of the way.

"Ok Emmett go ahead, do your worst" his eyes filled with fire, oh o!

"Ok Jazzy True or Dare!" we all looked at Jaz

"Truth, I've done your dares before and I'm not trusting you again!" I knew exactly where Jasper was coming from I had experienced Emmett's dares before and let me tell you I have a scar or two to prove that.

"Ok Jasper, what is your dream sexual fantasy?" ok Jaz was so not prepared for that! I looked like a tennis spectator looking back and forth in-between Alice and Jasper. The tension was so thick I think I could cut it with a knife!

"um, dream sexual fantasy... there's only one fantasy and that's with Alice" aweeeeee

"Dude, whipped much!...ouch!" we all laughed Rose cut in just in time to whack the back of Emmett's head.

"Apologise Emmett being in love is not being whipped!"

"Sorry..."

"Now who's whipped!" Alice threw back at Emmett.

"Ok Bella truth or dare!" ah crap um shit fuck crap

"Um truth" better be safer than sorry

"Ok Bells tell everyone here what happened the night of the 15th of march 2006!" oh crap

"NO JASPER YOUR EVIL!" I almost fell off my seat, and I'm not even sitting on a seat!

"Come on Bella its the law to tell the truth and trust me we know the truth!"

"You're going to pay for this Jasper!..." I sighed and memories bought back that awful night!

"Ok that night, Jasper Emmett and I went to a party, I can't remember whose it was but it was someone's. Ok we were drunk, I was drunk and well I got with his guy named Jacob and well I had the biggest crush on him EVER he was like the most popular guy in La Push and well we went up to the bedroom and well you know..." I tried to end it there, but I knew that wouldn't happen

"Yeah and the next thing, me and Emmett go upstairs to find her and see if she's ok and we walk in the room and there she was passed out on top of him with vomit EVERYWHERE" I hid my head in shame, everyone cracked up laughing this was so embarrassing!

"Ok next shot Alice truth or Dare?"

"Well seeing as everyone is pussy's and going for the truths I'm going to go dare!" I had the best dare ever, and I knew she would fall right into my trap!

"Ok Alice, you're going to gather up alllll of your clothes and drive them to Lauren and Jessica's house and tell them that your giving them away to charity" Alice's face was priceless crossed between angry and excitement... anger for losing her clothes, excitement for messing with Lauren and Jessica.

"Bella you can't make me do that, not all of my clothes! Please not all of them" I shook my head I wasn't going to budge on this, it was way too good.

"FINE!" she stormed off upstairs, at human speed stomping up each step, man she was acting like a 5 year old. By the time she was done she had made 4 trips downstairs with a total of 28 bags of clothes. She stopped at the front door and looked at us

"Are you coming or not?" she grunted at me, I simple nodded and everyone got up and ran to our cars. I was in with Alice's porche by herself seeing as the backseat was filled. She didn't say one word to me all the way to Laurens place. When we arrived we placed all the bags at the front door and she went to knock on the door as the rest of us hide behind the bushed to watch the action.

"Hello Alice? What are you doing here" Lauren answered the door with Jessica standing behind her

"Oh I just wanted to drop over all my old clothes, I thought I would be a nice person and give them to charity"

"So why are they here?" Jessica asked puzzled

"Well seeing as both of you have no sense in fashion, I thought that even if your one season behind it would be better than the rags that you're trying to pull off now" with that she turned around and walked back to the car. While the rest of us were in fits of laughter behind the bushes, and at that moment Alice drove off without me

"HEY!!!"

"Don't worry love I'll give you a lift" and at that moment I was swept up in Edward's arms flying through the wind. By the time we made it home, Emmett was just pulling up his jeep with everyone else in. We piled out and walked back into the living room with an awaiting Alice. I walked through the door and saw the very very saddest little pixie sitting on the floor.

"Oh Alice, don't be upset you know what this means now don't you?" she looked up at me shocked

"Some psychic you are, Alice this means we get to shop for a whole new wardrobe tomorrow!" she jumped up and squealed!

"Oh yay Bella thank you, and well seeing that I threw out all of your clothes too we have to buy you clothes too"

"Alice how could you!"

"Well now we both NEED to go shopping now" she sat back down in her spot in the circle, I stubbornly followed and placed myself in Edwards lap.

"Ok Rose truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to go upstairs and colour your hair Black! And wear it that way for a week!" wow Rose didn't even argue she ran straight upstairs and within 5 minutes she was back down with long black hair! Wow she still looked hot, maybe even hotter she looked dangerous

"Emmett settle down" I looked over at him and he was almost about to pounce on her.

"Edward Truth or Dare!" straight to it...

"Truth"

"Ok Edward tell Bella what your first thought was when you first saw her"

"I thought she was the most beautiful person in the world!" I looked down at my hands with were entangled within Edwards and blushed furiously

"Edward I know that what you just said was translated to PG give us the true R rated version"

"FINE all I wanted to do was run over her and make love with her, I thought she was the most amazing creature ever and I wanted to have her for myself and myself only" with that I turned around in his lap and attached my lips to his, he kissed me back with so much more passion and heat than ever before, this was the first Edward actually said that he wanted me, in that way.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight... OUCH ROSE!" damn it Emmett always ruins the moments. I pulled away and sat back in his lap, getting back to our game.

"Fine Emmett truth or DARE" I knew Edward would have something up his sleeve for this one

"Dare man I'm know pussy!"

"I dare you to go outside with my baseball bat and smash Rose's front window!" we all looked at Edward shocked! This game just got very much out of control, Rose was furious! Emmett looked scared to death. And well the rest of us were holding back hysterics.

Emmett stood up and walked out into the garage, few seconds later in the silence of the living room we hear the sound that would defiantly be the cause of Emmett's death!

He walked back inside and his face was pale, pale as anything. He was literally staring death in the face

"I'm so sorry baby, it was a dare I had no other choice please don't be angry at me" she walked over to him and kissed him guess that means he's not going to be getting into trouble.

"Ok time for group dares, females will you please exit the room" without saying another word me Alice and Rose walked up to Alice's room and started to plot our dares.

"Ok so what are we going to do, we have to get them baddd" I sat jumping onto Alice's bed where Rose was already sitting.

"Ok um, well we can get them to dress up in our clothes?" Rose pointed out

"Nah that's might work on Edward but Jaz and Em went as hookers to our last pimp's and ho's party and well they kind of enjoyed it. We need to do something that will really get them bad!"

After a while we started throwing around different ideas from, prank calls to girls from school, nude runs, making out with each other but after that thought none of us wanted to see it even though it would be the most perfect plan in the world! Suddenly my phone rang, I held it up to show the girls, private number.

"ten bucks says this is their dare!" I laughed looking at it as it rang again

"wow their really low" Alice giggled

"shh shh stay quiet ill put it on speaker" I quickly opened my phone and clicked answer

"Hello..." I answered, all I could hear was heavy breathing

"Hello Mr creepy voice..."

"_That wasn't very nice Isabella, do you know who I am?" _the voice was one of those encrypted ones that you see on tv shows

"Well I have a feeling I know who you are, but why don't you enlighten me..." I tried so hard to not laugh, I bet the boys were getting a kick out of this

"_Well Isabella I believe you're thinking of the wrong person, or people... I'll give you a clue, I can see you right now... your pants how I wish to rip them off and then tear off your black lace underwear with my teeth..._ ok Edward was really horny!

"Hmm well maybe I'll be able to strip for you later" I said in my most seductive voice I could put on. I looked at Alice and Rose and they were trying so hard not to laugh, Rose even had her hand covering her mouth.

_Oh Isabella you're such a tease, but I don't think your boyfriend would approve of us being together..._

"Well I believe that my boyfriend will be getting something interesting out of it, don't you think?"

_Hmm well I still believe you have confused me with maybe your boyfriend and you two boys but let me say one more thing that might give you an idea to who I really am..._

"Ok then what do you need to say?" right then I looked at Alice and her face went pale, stone cold her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. This wasn't her normal pleasant vision, her face was horror-struck, she shook her head to snap out of it...

"It's not the boys..." she whispered to me... I froze, the voice had suddenly changed, it was not the secret undercover voice it was _his_

"_I have a feeling you've worked out who I am, and let me just pass my last message along again just in case you forgot it... Bella you can't fun forever..." _with that the phone went dead, I dropped the phone and all but screamed, I screamed out with the thought he found me, the thoughts that he could see me and the thoughts that he knew what colour underwear I was wearing, he was watching me...

**So what you think... please review!!!**

**Thanks guys**


	14. 2 New Changes

**Hey guys sorry its taken me so long, ive been addicted to reading alot of stories, but here it guys i hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Previously**

_Oh Isabella you're such a tease, but I don't think your boyfriend would approve of us being together..._

"Well I believe that my boyfriend will be getting something interesting out of it, don't you think?"

_Hmm well I still believe you have confused me with maybe your boyfriend and you two boys but let me say one more thing that might give you an idea to who I really am..._

"Ok then what do you need to say?" right then I looked at Alice and her face went pale, stone cold her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. This wasn't her normal pleasant vision, her face was horror-struck, she shook her head to snap out of it...

"It's not the boys..." she whispered to me... I froze, the voice had suddenly changed, it was not the secret undercover voice it was _his_

"_I have a feeling you've worked out who I am, and let me just pass my last message along again just in case you forgot it... Bella you can't fun forever..." _with that the phone went dead, I dropped the phone and all but screamed, I screamed out with the thought he found me, the thoughts that he could see me and the thoughts that he knew what colour underwear I was wearing, he was watching me...

* * *

I broke from my horror with two strong arms wrapping around me waist, another scream broke from my lips.

"shh Bella it's me it's me" I focused my eyes on Edward, he had his hands gripping to my face. I couldn't control my breathing, I was panicking all I could see was _his _face, his torturing smile, his evil eyes. I felt more hands on me, but I couldn't feel them, I couldn't feel anything apart from _his_ touch.

"Bella listen to me" I tried to focus on Edwards voice I tried, I tried so hard to fight. I felt his arms wrapped tightly around me, and his chest pressed hard against my back.

"Copy my breathing Bella, you can do it" I felt Edwards chest press deep into my back, I followed, after what seemed a life time, I mimicked his breathing exactly.

"Good girl, you did it" I refocused my eyes and saw Jaz and Em kneeling in front of me, each clutching one of my hands. I looked down and my knuckles were turning white, and so were their fingers. I slowly released their grip and stretched my fingers and the colour slowly returned to mine and theirs.

"You ok now hun?" Alice knelt down and stroked my hair, it was sticky with sweat. I merely nodded.

"Thanks, everyone" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's going to be ok love, he will not hurt you, I promise you" I looked up at Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward he knew what colour underwear I was wearing, he knew everything. He's watching me" I cried into Edward's chest, letting everything out, all my pain, all my anger, everything that I was holding back was released.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose please go search the forest" I didn't bother to move, all I wanted to do was stay here and not move.

"Alice will you run Bella a bath, Em Jaz how about getting something to eat" and with that instance the room was empty as I clung myself to Edward.

"It's going to alright love, we will protect you" I couldn't answer I couldn't trust my voice. I felt movement, I was being carried somewhere.

"The bath is ready Edward, but I see she's not going to do well if you let go" Alice was right, I would break down, I wouldn't be able to breathe again without him here. I closed my eyes and clung onto him with dear life. I felt my feet touch the ground but nothing, my body felt numb I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't feel my strength nothing. I felt my clothes fall off me, but I didn't, couldn't react and then I was lifted again still clutching Edward. I felt the hot water hit my feet, then my body and then my shoulders. I sighed, this is what I needed the hot water to bring me back, bring the strong confident Bella back.

I looked back and found a bare-chested Edward sitting behind me, still holding me. I smiled at him and released my hands from around his neck and placed them into the water. I sighed and placed my head onto Edwards chest.

"It will be ok Bella" I looked up and turned around to face him, he was looking down at me, worry completed his face, although his eyes were different, his eyes were full with love. I couldn't answer I just nodded.

"Bella honey I promise you that you will be safe, here in my arms you will be safe" with that I launched myself at his lips, his lips crushed to mine. He kissed me with such passion such force, I could help but fall into his protective world that he hard for me, waiting for me, keeping me safe.

"Bella..."

"Edward..." I sighed and rested my head to his, just staring into his eyes.

"I love you Edward, no matter what happens I will always love you"

"BELLA nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you" I nodded and lay back into the water, I looked down for a moment panicking when I felt the water on my stomach. I sighed in relief I was still in my underwear and bra.

"I didn't think you would let me leave, so I thought this was the best way" I turned back to look at him, if he were human it would be as though he would be blushing. I smiled, and stifled a giggle. I pulled myself from his arms and looked at him, he was wearing nothing all but his black briefs.

I took notice of my surroundings, we were in his bathroom, in his bath. Well it was more like a mini swimming pool than a bath. I moved towards him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I tipped his head up and kissed him. He ran his hands around my waste and pulled me closed to him, I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer than could ever be possible. I had never felt this way before, not with someone like Edward. This was true and unconditional love, something that I wanted so badly, I wanted Edward like no one else.

I let out a slight moan as Edwards tongue danced with mine, his scent was like none other. He pulled away slightly and moved his lips to my neck, allowing me to regain my breath.

"Edward... I want you...Now" he pulled me back and his eyes were frozen

"Bella I can't I could..." I stopped him by kissing him, I pulled back and looked at him

"Bella please..." I stopped him again, this time when I pulled away he had his big crooked grin, that made me completely want him even more. I groaned, this was so hard, he was so hard. He placed his hands onto my face, holding me there while he spoke

"Bella I want you, I don't deny that I want you with all my heart, but I could kill you!"

"Edward I don't think you could, I don't think that you could ever possible hurt me! Even if you wanted to" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bella if at any moment I hurt you, you promise to tell me straight away" I smiled with everything in me, I had won, he was going to try.

Suddenly Alice burst through the bathroom door

"ALICE" both Edward and I screamed simultaneously

"Edward its Jaz and Em, they're in trouble" I felt Edward stiffen under me, what was going on, what happened to them. They were meant to be making food! Oh my god I can't handle this I can't I can't I can't I can't. I felt my breathe disappear and black spots appear in front of me, all I could hear was my name being screamed, cold arms wrapped around me and my body going limp.

I woke up alone, in Edwards room. Lying on his bed, I started to panic as the memories of what happened before came crashing down on me. Emmett...Jasper.... I jumped out of bed, tripping on the covers, I picked myself up and ran to the door, I flung it open and headed to the stairs

"EDWARD!!" I screamed out, tears running down my face... I ran to the stairs clinging to the railing, I flew down the stairs.

"EDWARD" I screamed again, I was starting to get worried, he always was there when I woke, and here there was no one. A house full of over hearing, over sensing vampires and no one could hear me. I tripped on something and fell forward, the tears running down my face blocked my vision of the floor or anything else in front of me. Strong arms caught me before my face hit the floor, I looked up.

"Edward please tell me what's going on please you have to tell me!"

"Bella honey you need to calm down, please breathe, breathe Bella breathe" I took a deep breath and it didn't help my panic.

"Just tell me everything is ok, please Edward tell me that Emmett and Jaz are ok"

"They will be, look Bella something happened, but you need to understand that everything will be ok"

"Edward please just tell me what happened" he picked me up and led me to the couch, he sat me down in his lap and held me hands.

"Bella they went out wanted to check the woods for _him_, and well its mating season. Bella they were attacked. Alice saw a vision, but we were too late we could stop the attack." I froze, they were gone, they were too late

"But Bella please know that if there was another way to save them without doing what we had to do I would have, I'm so sorry Bella" I took in everything he just said repeating the lines over and over in my head... _save them.... save them...._

"You changed them..." his head just nodded

"I'm sorry love, if there was any other way I would have but I know you would have wanted me to do anything to save them, and if there was any other way I would please believe me"

"I know Edward thankyou thankyou thankyou" I turned around in his lap and hugged him furiously. He arms wrapped tightly around me pulling me in closer.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Edward they are alive, they are alive because of you"

"Bella I've damned them to this life, how can you be ok with this"

"Because this is what I want" I froze quickly, shit did I just tell him that, I knew that I wanted it but I knew he didn't want me to want it.

"Bella... what...no you can't want this...no" I didn't know what to say, a silent tear rolled down my face, didn't he want me, didn't he want me enough to have me forever. I unhinged my arms from around him and collapsed back down, broken.

"You don't want me..." I broke through my sobs

"No Bella, of course I want you but, not like that I don't want you to be a monster I don't want you to be damned like me" he pulled me back into his arms, trying to reassure me. When my sobs were broken by a torturing scream, I knew that scream Jasper. It was although Edward was reading my mind, he picked me up and carried me towards the screams. When we entered Carlisle's study I noticed my two boys, my best friends, my brothers riving in pain.

"Edward what's going on, what's happening" Carlisle was the one who answered me

"They're in the middle of changing Bella, the change takes around 3 days since the first bite. The change is very painful, it is beyond anything you could ever feel. But once the change is complete they will be healed off all wounds, they will not feel any more pain"

"How long do they have left" I directed my question to Alice, she would know she would tell me. She was sitting next to Jasper holding his hand and patting his hair

"17 hours and 23 minutes left, Bella they are going to be ok I promise you" I nodded and sat down on the sofa just watching as Jasper and Emmett changed. 17 hours and 20 minutes later, the entire family gathered in Carlisle's awaiting the final minutes.

"2 minutes and 35 seconds" Alice squealed she could not wait for her Jasper to wake up, she had not left his side, as Rose had not left Emmett's. Edward had forced me to eat, sleep and shower but other than that I did not leave the room.

Edward held onto me, with all his might.

"1 minutes everyone" Alice chimed again, Edward stood up and stepped in front of me in a low crouch, he stood in a defensive crouch as did Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward, what are you doing, what's going on"

"Bella they are vampires, they crave blood. You are still human" I gasped,

"They'll want to kill me?" Edward turned to hold me

"I will not let that happen, we will protect you as we will protect them"

"10 seconds" I looked up at the awaiting vampires _10..9..8..7_ Edward stood in front of me, in his defensive crouch again _6..5..4..3..2..1_

* * *

**_So how'd you like the twist, did anyone see it coming that Jaz and Em were going to be vampires huh huh _**

**_Let me know what you think, did you like the little change please honest answers_**

**_Review Guys Thanks_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	15. Don't You Dare

**Hey everyone sorry this is a kinda short-ish chapter but i wrote it and i just wanted to get it out there! Hope you like it!**

**Previously**

"1 minutes everyone" Alice chimed again, Edward stood up and stepped in front of me in a low crouch, he stood in a defensive crouch as did Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward, what are you doing, what's going on"

"Bella they are vampires, they crave blood. You are still human" I gasped,

"They'll want to kill me?" Edward turned to hold me

"I will not let that happen, we will protect you as we will protect them"

"10 seconds" I looked up at the awaiting vampires _10..9..8..7_ Edward stood in front of me, in his defensive crouch again _6..5..4..3..2..1_

* * *

RED..Red..red... my eyes were locked onto a pair of red menacing eyes. Suddenly the wind was knocked from me as strong arms cradled against my body.

"Bella open your eyes..." I heard the voice of my angel, but I couldn't my eyes were frozen shut, they were forced to stare into the red blood eyes.

"Bella baby open your eyes..." I felt two hands on either side of my face, I slowly opened my eyes. There he was my angel my Edward.

"There you go" he smiled my favourite smile. I looked around and I was sitting on our bed.

"Edward what happened, was that... his eyes..." I tried to speak as coherently as possible

"Shh it's ok love, their eye will change colour in a couple of months or so." The colour of his eyes bought me back to everything that I had just witnessed. Jasper and Emmett waking up, talking, acknowledging the new truth, then RED Jasper turned to me, lunged, Edward in front, me thrown back, Carlisle holding Jaz, Rose holding Em, Edward grabbing me, flying, fainting.

"He... they wanted...but..." silent tears rolled down my face, they wanted my blood. They wanted to suck me dry, to kill me

"Bella look at me" I followed his order and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Bella they would never want to hurt you, they love you. You know that right" I nodded my head, I did know that, they would never hurt me. They were the ones who protected me from everyone else, they would rather die than hurt me.

"But why...they" I couldn't finish a proper sentence

"They're vampires now, they crave blood. We call it the newborn state. They are strong and they crave one thing and one thing only – blood"

"How long will they be that way, I mean how long do I have to avoid them"

"About a year, give or take a few months" I gulped a full year, I couldn't do that I never spent more than a couple days away from them. I couldn't do that, it will kill me!

"Edward change me..." he looked stunned

"No Bella"

"Edward change me now, I can't live a year without them. Change me we can all do it together, please I can't live without them please...." my claim ended with me breaking down in tears and Edward cradling me in his arms, stroking my hair comforting me.

"It will be ok love, you will still get to see them just under supervision – if it helps at all they feel the same way. Jasper feels terrible and they both want to see you." I looked up at him, he was reading their minds.

"Where are they now?"

"Alice and Rose took them to hunt, once they are back you can go see them" I nodded. I tried to force my tears back, but everything came crashing back, every tragedy that I had endured over the past couple years, came flooding through my mind

"Bella what are you thinking" I could feel his eyes trying to connect with mine, but I stayed looking down at my hands, I couldn't talk, I couldn't trust my voice. So I responded the only way I could I shook my head..no

With that lifted my chin with one of his fingers to lock gazes, he stared straight into my soul through the gateways of my eyes.

"Bella this is not your fault!" he knew, but he was wrong of course it was my fault. It was all my fault. I should have just killed myself back then when I had the chance. I remember that day clearly.

**Flashback**

"_Bella look at me honey..." I was lying in the bath filled with water and traces of my blood. Jasper and Emmett were sitting next to the bath trying to get me to stop. Tears flooding down my face, I couldn't live anymore, I didn't want to, it was too hard._

"_I can't do it anymore..." I barely whispered_

_Don't you dare, Bella. You will live, you will stay with us "" Emmett nudge forward ever so slightly. I shook my head._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't, you'll both be better off without me." I brought the razor closer to my wrist_

"_Bella no, don't you dare leave us. Don't you dare say goodbye. Bella you are stronger than this, you are stronger than him. What happened was not your fault! You cannot let them win this way. Do not end this, your dad would not want you to go out this way. Please Bella just pass me the razor" Jasper was in the bath next to me by now. My hands were now shaking, I held the razor out to him. He quickly took it from me and threw it across the room. _

_I broke down completely, both Jaz and Em held me for hours, crying my heart and soul out. _

**End of Flashback**

"It is my fault, I should have just ended it long ago, and then they would both be happy. If I were dead, than James would never be searching for me, than Dan wouldn't have gotten hurt, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have been looking for James and they wouldn't be hurt right now." I pulled myself from Edward's lap and started pacing the room

"They would be happy, you would be happy. I can see the pain in your eyes Edward, in everyone's eyes and it's my entire fault! I should have never left my dad alone, I should have stayed I should have fought! He would be alive right now if I hadn't been such a coward." Edward stood up and walked towards me, I tried to push him back but he didn't move, I yelled at him.

"I KILLED HIM EDWARD I KILLED MY OWN DAD, JUST LIKE I KILLED EMMETT AND JASPER! WHO'S GOING TO BE NEXT EDWARD, WHO AM I GOING TO KILL NEXT!!!!" he walked closer, I tried to push him away. I didn't want him to be next

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he didn't stop,

"Bella..." he came closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"LET ME GO, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I tried to pull away but I couldn't budge. He didn't say anything he just let me cry into his chest. My knees grew week, Edward lifted me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Bella you are not to blame for anything that has happened to you, Emmett and Jasper love you, I love you, your dad loves you, my entire family love you. You are the last person in this world that would ever be considered unworthy of life. You did not kill anyone! You could never, you are the most caring, loving, beautiful, selfless creatures I know. I love you Bella, you are my life now"

My tears subsided, although I could feel his words hit me, someone deep down at the back of my darkness I still knew that the reasons where still at my fault. I pulled myself deeper into Edward's arms, feeling safer than ever

"I'm so scared Edward"

"I know you are, but I'm here, we all are"

Edward held me in his arms for what seemed a life time, not saying anything. I had closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, my entire body and my mind was too exhausted to haunt me this night.

"Bella love, wake up" my eyes fluttered open and Edward was still holding me

"What's going on" I all but whispered

"They're home" with that my eyes flung open completely.

"They want to see you too Bella, but please stand next to me at all times" I nodded as he took my hand and we walked out of our room and down the stairs. We met Alice at the bottom of the stairs, I noticed them both look at each other and Edward slightly nod.

"What was that?" I questioned him

"You caught that?" I merely nodded waiting for my answer

"I was just asking Alice if she could see anything, if you would be safe."

"O" we kept walking, I knew I would be safe otherwise Edward would have dragged me to tim-buk-too in order to keep me safe.

I took a deep breath as we walked into the living room. Gripping on to Edward's hand, with both of mine. I stepped in and saw my two best friends. They were there, alive. Their heads snapped up to mine, when I gasped. Alice had one firm hand in Jaspers, and did Rose with Emmett.

"Bella..." they both said together in unison. They're voices, were amazing, beautiful. Voices of angels! I smiled at them, a single tear road down my face. Jasper quickly stood up, in a blink of an eye he was in front of me. Edward stiffened, but didn't stop him.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Jasper whispered to me, I lifted my eyes to meet his. His read eyes now rimmed with a slight gold. I shook my head. Jasper stood there staring at me, his eyes glossed over slightly they looked like glass.

"Bella this is not your fault!" his voice made me jump slightly.

"Bella I know what you're feeling, better yet I can feel what you're feeling and this is in no way what so ever your fault!" this brought me up, how did he know what I was feeling. He had a gift...

"But it is, don't you see, ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT" Jasper quickly looked at Edward, and he nodded. Suddenly Jasper had me in his arms, hugging me like he used to. I cried into him, both happy and both sad.

"Hush love, this is not your fault. Trust me, this is not your fault. It is no one's fault. Everything happens for a reason Bella, and this is our destiny. Maybe this was our fate, our path to protect you. Now there is nothing in this world that could ever hurt you..." he went silent, I looked at him and saw guilt, he felt guilty because he was one thing in this world that could hurt me

"Jaz you would never hurt me!" he let go of me, and took a step back. I got angry, it was one thing for me to feel hurt but not for him, not for any of them

"JASPER YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!" with that his eyes met mine. I took the two steps to close the gap, Edward followed just slightly behind me.

"Both of you!" I looked at Emmett as well who now stood next to Jasper, both staring at me with guilt in their eyes.

"Do you remember what you told me, when I was about to end it all. In the bath tub, what did you both tell me! '_Don't you dare, Bella. You will live, you will stay with us...' _Now both of you, don't you even dare think about running away from me, don't you dare even think about leaving me! I don't care that you think you can kill me, because I know you won't. I know you both better than anyone in this world, you could never hurt me. I love you too much to lose you both." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around both of them.

**Howd you guys like it, i know there wasn't too much about the new vampires but there will be soon - howd you like jazzy working out his gift - what will edward say when he realises that bella had tried to kill herself once upon a time - will he give in and change her?**

**Wheres James? will he be back? or will he give up? **

**Stay tunned!**

**Please review ~ story will come alot faster if you do... PLEASE pretty please.. ill give u a virtual cookie :D**

**:P**


	16. I've Never

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**Just thought i would warn you all that further down there is cutting - and sex scene - and refrencing! Just warning you so i dont get in trouble hahahahah**

Time had passed, months had driven passed. Emmett and Jasper were almost a year old. Their eyes were almost completely golden and their newborn strengths were nearly gone. Well only a little with Emmett, Carlisle believes that we all bring something with us to our vampire state. Emmett brought his strength and well Jasper bought his empathy. It defiantly suited him, he always knew what I was feeling, even sometimes when I didn't.

"Ok guys time for drinks!" I looked up at Alice holding a bottle of Jack and a stack high of shot glasses. Currently we were all sitting out the living room watching the end of Transformers two when Alice interrupted.

"Alice your vampires, how can you drink. Not that I'm opposed I haven't had a drink if for EVER" I asked as she placed the bottle on the coffee table and placed the glasses around the bottle.

"Well Bella, the alcohol helps with the thirst. And now that the boys are more under control, this will actually help them"

I was all for drinking than; I walked to the DJ system and pressed play on the playlist. It was almost dark now so setting the mood for a good night in was the best thing.

"Ok drinking games, ideas vamps and human" I smacked Emmett on the arm

"Hey what was that for!"

"Don't bag the human, she can still take your ass" he did look scared slightly, he kept on using the 'vampire' as a bargaining tool against me. We all looked at Alice as her eyes blurred over.

"Were playing I have never" panic hit me, shit shit shit I was going to get drunk tonight

"Please no anything else!" Everyone looked at me, both Jasper and Emmett knew exactly why I didn't want to play, mainly because I had 'experienced' a lot of things before. The rules of the game is that you say something you've never done, ok example I have never slept with a vampire, and with my case I have never. But for everyone who has, have to take a drink.

"Nope sorry Bells, we've made a decision" Edward.... I all but growled at him, I only knew he agreed to this because he would want to find out more about me which I would love to keep locked in the closet deep deep deep down!

"FINE" I sighed and sat in front of the bottle of Jack and started pouring it out into the shots. I held it up and went first.

"I have never slept with a vampire!" I hid a smile, knowing that now Jasper and Emmett were vampires they had both done it. But what completely shocked me was that Edward didn't drink.

"Are you serious!" I spat at him, he just nodded

"I've been waiting for the right one" I looked down and blushed.

"All right all right my turn, I have never been with two people at once" dammit Alice! Me Jasper and Emmett all looked at each other sighed than drank. Everyone looked at us, in shock

"What, we were curious" I just shrugged

"I have never been with someone of the same sex" I glared at Jasper. And drank – by myself no doubt

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" I glared at Edward, than Alice, than Rose.

Edward - "I've never done drugs" Jasper, Me and Rose drank. I knew that Edward wanted to know the truth about everything.

Rose – "I've never double dipped" Jasper, Me, Rose, Emmett, Alice all drank. We all looked at Edward.

"Dude you're not going to get drunk at all are you!" Emmett slurred to him already

"I would if you asked the right questions" and he winked at me. This got me intrigued, what had Edward done before???

Alice – "I've never been with a human" Edward glared at Alice and we all drank!

"Thanks Alice" Edward growled at her... so Edward had been with someone, wonder who she was. Wow what was that? Am I jealous! Snap out of it Bella, you've been with more guys than anyone here probably.

I snapped out from my little jealously rant when I caught Emmett staring at me with the evilest look. Oh no

"I've never been with more that 10 people in my life" I glared at him, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I drank. Two can play it that game.

"I've never been with more than 15!" he glared back at me. This time on me and Emmett drank. Emmett snapped back even though it wasn't his turn

"I've never been with more than 25!" SHIT I drank, and I drank alone. Fuck fuck fuck. I am a slut! Everyone looked at me. Emmett and Jasper looked like they were holding back a laugh, then I looked at Edward. His eyes were pained, so was Alice and Rose. I quickly grabbed the remainder Jack bottle and stood up.

"Don't you dare judge me!" I ran from the room, I was surprised with the amount of alcohol that I had consumed that I made it without tripping. I ran up stairs and to my room where I locked the door. I ran to the bathroom and locked that door as well. I searched around and looked for the one thing that I needed. The razor

I hadn't had a use for this for almost a year, there had been no need for it. Edward and I were going well, we were going slow. Emmett and Jasper were safe. Dan had moved to Chicago for a new job. And there had been no sign from James or anyone of his clones. But this, this was worst of all seeing that look in Edward's eyes, of shame and disappointment.

I turned on the shower taps and took off my clothes. I was surprised that no one had come to stop me, I guess Jasper and Emmett stopped them, they knew that when I was like this I needed to be on my own.

I jumped in the shower and felt as the searing hot water touched my skin. I sat down in the corner just letting the water clean my skin. I sat there staring at the razor that looked so inviting.

_Just do it, you know you'll feel better...._

No, I've been so good. I can't I couldn't....

_Why, because it will upset them! You saw the way they looked at you, he doesn't want you know. Your used! Why would he ever want a used toy. You heard what he said he's waiting for the right vampire. You're not a vampire!_

With my subconscious not needing to say more, I took the razor and cut a small slit on my wrist. I swapped hands and did the same to my other wrist. I placed my hands under the water. At first it burned like nothing else, but then it relaxed me. This is what I needed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, dammit they got through the first door. I didn't answer, they knocked again.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at the person. I wasn't crying before, but now I was fighting them back.

"Bella please, let me in" my angles voice, no not mine. Not anymore.

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" my voice broke half way through, tears now running down my face. My shaking hands grabbed the razor again and waited. He didn't reply, maybe he did leave me. That's when it hit, he left me. He would leave me sooner or later, he would leave me for a vampire, someone he could be with. What was I! A mere mortal, nothing to offer. Without hesitation I took the razor and dug it further into my wrists, crying out slightly. But not that of the pain from my wrists but the pain from my heart.

I swapped hands and went for the other, when the bathroom door flew off its hinges. All I saw were two hands holding my wrists tightly. I looked up through my watery eyes to see two dark black eyes staring back at me. I tried to pull my hands away but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward let go!" he all but looked at me, I looked away not wanting to see his reaction, I hung my head in shame. The alcohol was now taking its toll, I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Bella look at me" I shook my head. I felt the water turn off. My head came in contact with something hard and cold. I winced at first with the touch, from burning water to freezing cold. Even Edward winced.

"Shit Bella, were you trying to shed a layer!" I didn't respond, if only he knew the true reason. I felt my body being lifted. I closed my eyes and lay my head against Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, hoping that he didn't hear. But of course he did, he heard everything. He placed me down on the bed and sat down next to me. He didn't say anything, and then he was gone. Gone again... I dropped my head onto the pillow and started to cry, the hole in my chest, the hole I had been filling with alcohol, sex, drugs anything that I could to stop the pain was now ripping open.

"Bella Bella, it's ok. Love I'm not angry" I heard his voice, I felt his hands on my wrists again, wrapping something around them.

"Yes you are" I broke out through my tears

"No Bella, I'm not angry at you. I promise"

"Edward I saw it in your eyes, you were hurt, and ashamed of me and disappointed! I saw it!" at this stage the pain in my chest was unbearable. I felt Edward's hands on my face forcing me to look at him.

"Bella, you having nothing to be ashamed of, what happened to you was something traumatic. Of course you would need to distract yourself from it; there is nothing that you could do that could make me disappointed in you love, nothing. I love you."

"Really" I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Really love, I promise you that I will always love you."

"But how... how could you love me, I'm broken, I'm used" I said the last part as quietly as I could.

"Bella you are not broken, and you are defiantly not used"

With that his lips were on mine, kissing me with such force with such passion. He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me onto his chest. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer, as his tongue brushed my lower lip, asking for entry. I all too willingly obliged, as our tongues danced with each other, I let out a slight moan of satisfaction. Suddenly I was on my back and Edward was lying on top of me, I ran my hands down his bare chest outlining each of his muscles. He groaned, it was so sexy.

I gripped onto his hips and pulled him closer to mine.

"Bella..." he groaned into my ear, he was making me feel amazing – I wanted this, I wanted him more than anything in the world.

"Edward..." I replied breathing gently into his ear. With that his hand was on my stomach gripping me tightly, not that it hurt but it was part of the setting. I didn't stop my kiss as my hands slowly moved from his chest down to his pants, I pulled at the drawstring. Edward froze for a second realising what I was doing

"Bella..." he pulled back slightly and looked deep into my eyes, it was as though he was looking deep within my soul. I didn't want him to see anything that would resemble doubt so I pulled myself onto my elbows and kissed him again. He didn't react how I wanted him too, it was rejection all over again.

"Edward please..." and with that he continued where we left off, he wrapped his arm under my back and pulled me up, his hand moved from my lower back to my upper back, resting on my chest, that was when I realised that I was completely naked and he was still on his clothes. Hi touch caused me to shiver. It was an amazing feeling, I moaned at his touch.

"Bella you have to tell me if I hurt you" I just nodded as my hands went straight to the top of his sweats and slowly pulled them down, they would only go down so far before my hands were restricted. I didn't like this all I wanted was them off! I lifted my foot and pinched the fabric in between my toes and slowly yanked them off.

"Promise me Bella"

"I promise" and then I grabbed his hips with my hands and pulled him towards me, I felt him. I felt the very thing that I wanted. He moaned, causing me to want him even more. I needed him, I grabbed his singlet and pulled it completely over his head, and then went straight back to his lips. I kissed him with more passion, proving that this was the man that I loved and he was the only one I could love.

I thrusted my hips towards him involuntary as he moved back down to me, his lips broke from mine and moved from my lips to my cheek to my neck, down to my chest then to my stomach and rest as he reached the top of my hips. He slowly kissed my stomach than went down lower leaving behind a trail of kisses. I moaned as his lips kissed down my things. He was so close, so close to what I wanted...

I sat up quickly as my hands went to his briefs, the last remaining piece of clothing between us. I dragged them down and kissed his thighs as he had done to me, his moaning made me smile, teasing him I traced my tongue up his thigh and too his stomach. And suddenly I was on my back, on the bed with Edwards lips on mine.

I felt Edward's hand move to my stomach and heading down, I felt his cold fingers move down and move deep into my core. I gasped and clung to him, it felt amazing.

I pulled his lips closer to mine, showing his that I wasn't hurt, that this is what I wanted. I felt his fingers move around inside me and I wanted more, I wanted him. He felt my need and his fingers moved deeper and faster in me, I bit my lip holding back a scream. I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me, with pure love in his eyes.

"I love you Bella" I let go of me lip as his lips crushed down on mine. His finger became more intense, I could feel it, it was amazing.

"Edward, please I need you" he crashed his lips to mine.

"No I need you in me please" I felt his hands come out from me and move to my stomach. I felt him rub next to me. And then I felt him move slowly into me.

"Shit Bella" he moaned into my ear. I gasped out as I completely felt him, I felt everything and it was amazing. He slowly moved in and out of me, his lips crashed back onto mine.

"I love you Edward, shit shit shit I love you" I feel it coming the climax the strong pulse through my entire body, my toes scrunched up my fingers gripped the sheets under me, and my chest arched off the bed

"EDWARD..." I screamed out as the timing hit! Every part of my body tensed as the greatest feeling ever was releasing between my legs. I felt Edward harden, and felt him move faster in me.

"Bella..." he screamed out my name as I did his. And he collapsed down next to me. We sat there both trying to regain out breathing. I looked back at him, and he was smiling my favourite smile. I couldn't find my voice, so I mouth I love you to him. He laughed slightly than pulled me onto his chest.

"I love you more than anything" we just sat there, talking about little non important things, until I fell asleep.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Coming up - JAMES don don don!!**

**What will happen! stay tuned**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**Pretty please with a cherry ontop!**


	17. The Spot

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Just a recap of everything thats gone on**

**- Bella and Charlie kidnapped and totured**

**-They escape, but Charlie is killed in process**

**- Bella depressed**

**- Meets Jasper and Emmett who are now best mates**

**- Party hard - drink, drugs party and have alot of sex**

**- Meets the Cullens**

**- Edward Falls for her , she falls for him**

**- Edward discouvers Bellas cutting, tells Emmett and Jasper.**

**- Bella runs, finds James**

**- James tries to get Bella**

**- Bella runs, meets a wolf in forrest**

**- Boys find her**

**- Dan attacked at home**

**- Bella and boys stay with Cullens**

**- James threatens Edward**

**- Truth and Dare, James calls Bella**

**- Emmett and Jasper turned**

**- Edward and Bella sleep together**

**and now...**

* * *

The last year had been a drag, I was the only one who grew a year older, a year wiser and a year closer to my death! Ok so that was a little over dramatic but come on, I'm the only human left!

Jasper and Emmett were now completely under control with their thirsts, we were even aloud to be in the same room as each other without having vampire supervision. Carlisle and Esme had both decided that homeschooling would be the best option for the past year, even though it was basically me left who needed the human year to learn while everyone else had eternity. I was really starting to hate this alone human thing!

Anyway, since then everything has gone smoothly, we were just ending out last summer break till we are all forced to go back to school. The cover story with Emmett and Jasper is that they were both in a very horrific car accident which led to extensive rehab as well as a lot of plastic surgery note Carlisle and the disappearance for a year, and the obvious changes they may have.

Edward and I would roam around town and get out their story, Edward made sure that everyone seemed to believe it, in which they did. It actually caused quite the gossip amongst the small town folk, giving Carlisle praise in how well he had done to make them seem normal, little did they know!

I sat out on the back porch staring up at the stars, waiting for the clouds to disappear to reveal the moon. I was hanging my feet over the edge and resting my chin on the wooden railing just staring out into the dark black sky. I didn't need to look up and see who was standing next to me, because I knew that it would be Edward, he sat down next to me and hung his legs over the ledge as I was.

"Clear night isn't it" I just nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment. Edwards voice was allowed seeing as it sounded like and angel, it fitted perfectly in this scenario.

"What are you thinking love?" I laid back and sighed. I looked back at him and he was now laying next to me perched up on his elbows.

"Just the inevitability of it all.." I didn't look at him, knowing that he wanted more out of me. ok well now I didn't even need to look at him, the silence in the air was eerie.

"Just everything, I seem to be the only one moving forward. But in reality I feel like I'm stuck in a hole and only getting deeper. I want out, I want everything." I finally decided to look at him, and he was confused.

"Bella whatever you want, please tell me?" I sighed, I wanted to tell him what I wanted, what I truly wanted, what I would give up anything to have.

"Please..." he leaned closer to me and lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look directly into that all well known perfect smile of his.

"Edward I want to be a vampire" I closed my eyes and waited to his reaction, knowing all too well that he was probably going to have a vampire stroke in a minute.

"NO" that was all he said. I forced my eyes open and looked at him, anger in my eyes. He wasn't going to even consider it, he wasn't even going to see my point of view, not ask a single question just answer bluntly no! How was this his decision, it was mine! It's not even like we were official of anything, yes we liked each other and fooled around but how dare he claim what I could and could not be!

"You're not the only vampire I know Edward and I wasn't asking your permission, I was telling you that I want to be a vampire!" I stood up and started to walk away.

"Bella stop" he snapped out of his heart attack and grabbed my waist.

"No you stop, how dare you tell me what I can and cannot do! This is my life and I will do whatever I want, whenever I want! Now let me go this instant!" I pulled myself from his grip and stormed back inside.

"Hey Bells..." Emmett and Jasper were playing the playstation as I stormed past, hiding my face.

"Bella..." I stormed upstairs and towards my room, and they were there. Stupid fucken vampires

"Bella honey what's wrong" I felt Jasper wipe a tear from my cheek.

"Bella I'm sor-" I saw Edward coming up the stairs I quickly cut him off

"Leave me alone Edward" I pulled from Jasper and walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I tried to make my point clearer by locking the door even though we all knew that one locked door would not stop the intentions of a vampire. I screamed out of frustration and went straight to my ipod. I plugged it into my speakers and started to blare music from it. Not even caring what type of music just loud enough so that I didn't have to listen to my own thoughts.

I needed to get out of here, I needed to get away for one night even. Just go back to my old ways, drink a little have a dance. Anything to get my mind off of him! and the magical world. I quickly got changed into a pair of short shorts and put on a silver sparkle halter neck top that reached far down my chest and got ready. Within 5 minutes I had managed to get ready, hair, makeup, shoes and clothes.

I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, put my music up a tad louder and headed for the window. I looked out, shouldn't be too hard should it.

Forcing open the window I got a smack of fresh air right in the face, way too much to handle, this was my confirmation of what I was about to do, go out get a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of jack. I quickly grabbed my purse from the table and climbed through the window, lowering myself down onto the roof, even though I was on the 3rd story I knew that I could get down, I had to. And hoping that I didn't make any noise to alert my escaping. I made my way to the drain pipe and slid down to level 2. But that was where it stopped dammit. I sat down and slowly crept to the edge of the roof to look down, still too far to jump. I sighed. Then I heard a window open, I jumped back and crushed myself as close to the wall as I could.

"psst Bella..." I heard a whisper from the newly opened window

"I can see what your planning Bella" FUCK stupid future seeing vampire

"Bella..." a new whisper... Rose what the hell! And then I saw the dark shadows climbed out of the window, only a lot more elegant than I had, way to go to rub it in

"Bella we can see you, as well as smell and hear you" I sighed

"Alice..." I groaned slightly knowing that my plan was now up and I was in a world of trouble!

"shh Bella, or they'll hear you. Now hold your breath and don't scream" I saw her come towards me quickly, I did as she said and squeezed my mouth shut and then I felt it. the wind rushing through my hair and a sudden jolt. I looked up and saw Alice, she sprung me!

"What the hell, your letting me go?" I looked at both of them, they were both dresses amazingly

"We aren't going to let you have all the fun now are we?" Rose smirked at me. Alice giggled and so did I.

"Hold on we need to move before they hear us" I was quickly picked back up not sure by who as I shut my eyes as soon as I felt the wind fly past me. After a couple of minutes we finally stopped and my feet were placed back down to the earth. I opened my eyes to see them both smiling at me, evil, planning, smart, brilliant sisters.

"So Bella, what was your plan? Where are we going?" I looked at Alice as we started to walk towards the footpath.

"Well I have a need for alcohol" I said taking the lead, knowing now that I was heading straight for the pub. By now Alice had ran me past Forks which I was grateful for. I really was not in the mood to be running into people from school.

"Sounds good, let's hit the town ladies" Rose said catching up and linking her arm through mine. We now walked in a line, Rose and Alice linking both their arms on either side of me. We walked around a corner to find and heard the sounds we were all seeking, the blasting music, the thump thump thump in the air and the smell of booze wafting all around us. We followed the sound and we found a club called The Spot, the music sounded good, but there was a line. A huge line....

"Guys I don't think we're going to get in any time soon" Rose said stopping us. I looked at the bouncer, young, strong and not married.

"Ladies, we will be getting in. Just watch and learn" I smirked at them both and unlinked our arms. I looked down at my outfit, perfect. I fluffed my hair slightly making it sex hair, added another coat to my lip gloss to make them extra shiny.

"Bells what are you doing..." Alice stepped forward

"Just watch..." I walked forward near to where the bouncer was holding my purse in my hand open, making sure that the condom I had was at the top. I walked past and lightly 'tripped' on my heals and dropped my bag, condom and all falling out. I clutched my hand to the bouncers arm, steadying my balance.

"Oh no" the bouncer reacted and bent down to pick up my stuff, I watched as his hand lingered over the condom and quickly put it back in my bag and then stood up. As he starting to stand up I moved slightly closer, making my long lean legs presentable for him. I watched as his eyes darted up my legs and to my chest and then to my face. I gave him my sweat innocent smile

"Here you go ma'am" I brought on the blush, even though I wish I could control it at will, we all knew I couldn't.

"Thank you so much, oh I'm so embarrassed" he handed me my bag and I lightly touched his hand as he handed it to me. I smiled my flirtatious smile and fluttered my eyes, but only slightly and rubbed my lips together and bit my bottom lip.

"Nonsense, a beautiful thing like you shouldn't be embarrassed" wow this was going to be easier than I thought. I blushed harder, knowing that my plan was almost complete, now all had to do was get Alice and Rose in as well. I placed one hand behind my back and used my finger to call them over. I heard little sounds of heals walking towards me.

"Oh Bella honey are you ok" Rose said acting her part. I was glad she caught onto my plan

"I'm alright now, thanks to my hero here" I peeked through my eyelashes towards the bouncer, he blushed, he literally blushed. Yes he was young for a bouncer, probably a few years older than me.

"Well thank you so much, she can be such a klutz sometimes. Maybe we can buy you a drink when you're on your break" Alice followed in. This was easy.

"There is no need, you're welcome..." he stopped and glanced towards me

"Cindy..." I answered back, I hope that Rose and Alice didn't laugh or make any form of unnecessary reaction. Which they didn't.

"Well Cindy and friends, have a good night. Might see you later" he winked at me, and then undid the little rope and let us through. We walked to the lady to pay our entrance, when the bouncer followed.

"Let them through Kate, their VIP" we all smiled back at him

"Alright thanks Jim" Kate replied, she ruffled around and handed us three little cards each

"Here you go you have 3 drink cards each, have to be used before midnight. Have a good night"

"Thanks" we all replied together, and walked on through the doors. The club was amazing, I had been to clubs before but this was different, there was more room. But then I guess that's what you get for being near a small town nothing like the big cities, or the house parties where the dance floor was as big as a your bedroom.

"Bella you are amazing!" Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. I had to laugh at this, mind you I had done it a million times before, one getting through without id and two getting in without lining up.

"Alight ladies let's get our drink on!" we walked to the bar and got a round of shots first. Rose and I both had 2 tequilas while Alice had 1. She didn't need much alcohol to get going, even as a vampire pixie. We got a round of drinks as we headed to the dance floor, me with my typical 3 parts Jack and 1 part coke, Rose had a rum and coke, while Alice had a vodka sunrise.

We danced for hours, did shots, skulled a few and well we repeated that process a lot that night.

I looked at Rose as she shouted at me, I tried to scream back, but neither of us could hear over the music. So Rose pretended to drink in the air, and I nodded. Her and Alice walked towards the bar to get another round of drinks, while I stayed on the dance floor. Not a care in the world, this is what I missed, dancing, drinking and forgetting everything.

I did noticed however several times hands grab my ass, or slap it even as I danced or walked past as a group of males. Any other time I would have slapped back, but right here right now I couldn't care less. In fact I kind of enjoyed it, the attention.

I suddenly felt a body behind mine. A guy of course, I felt his hands on my hips and him grinding behind me. I placed my hands in the air and wrapped them around his head behind me. I closed my eyes and felt the music in me, his body against mine behind me, and the feeling of nothing. It was the best feeling. The song seemed to quieten down for the ending, I felt my mystery guy pull my closer and I felt his head rest against my shoulder.

"hmmm I can't wait to rip your clothes off with my teeth, Isabella..."

* * *

**CLIFFY - can anyone guess who the mystery guy is????**

**Hope the summary helped at the top**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	18. Save Me Edward

**_Hey guys so hears the next chappy - sorry its a shorty but i reveals alot!!! _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW its the only thing i ask of you!!!!_**

**_And if you doo you will get the next chapter ALOT quicker_**

**_THATS RIGHT IM HOLDING IT HOSTAGE  
MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

I did noticed however several times hands grab my ass, or slap it even as I danced or walked past as a group of males. Any other time I would have slapped back, but right here right now I couldn't care less. In fact I kind of enjoyed it, the attention.

I suddenly felt a body behind mine. A guy of course, I felt his hands on my hips and him grinding behind me. I placed my hands in the air and wrapped them around his head behind me. I closed my eyes and felt the music in me, his body against mine behind me, and the feeling of nothing. It was the best feeling. The song seemed to quieten down for the ending, I felt my mystery guy pull my closer and I felt his head rest against my shoulder.

"hmmm I can't wait to rip your clothes off with my teeth, Isabella..."

* * *

**_And now..._**

_I opened my eyes, I was standing in the middle of mine and Edward's meadow. It was dark I couldn't see much apart from the glow in the distance... It got closer and closer, finally I started to make it out, Edward..._

"_Edward what's going on..." he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me_

"_Edward please tell me what's going on" he pulled my back I looked deep into his golden eyes, they were filled with hurt and worry_

"_Bella please don't give up"_

"_Edward I don't understand"_

"_Bella I love you, don't ever forget that... I will find you" _

"_Edward what's going on" I stepped towards him, he started to fade_

"_No Edward don't leave me!" I stepped forward again trying to get to him before he disappeared._

"_I love you Bella, don't give up" and he was gone..._

My mind slowly wandered back to reality, my head was thumping, and my entire body ached. Wow that was a pretty full on night... I slowly opened my eyes and froze, this place was all too familiar. It was not my room, nor was it Edward's it was my nightmare. The dark attic of my past was now right here, I was smack damn in the middle of hell!

I tried to sit up, tried to do anything but my body wouldn't move, nothing would move. I tried to turn my head but nothing. Oh shit

_**Flashback...**_

"_hmmm I can't wait to rip your clothes off with my teeth, Isabella..." I turned around to see who owned this familiar voice, and I froze. My eyes met with a pair of blood red eyes, I took a step back and noticed the rest of the man. James... _

_The sounds of the music drowned out, my voice in my head disappeared all that I could hear was the thumping of my heart, the feeling of my palms sweating, my knees growing weak, memories flushing through every part of my body. I took another step back, and he was in front of me instantly. NO_

"_You don't think you're the only one who knows friends in higher places do you Isabella..." No No No how could this be, how could James be a vampire, no I was dead, he was going to kill me and there was nothing in this world that could save me._

"_What do you want.." I spoke through the music knowing all too well that he could hear me. _

"_Well I've come back to finish off what we started, and now I can see that you're sweat innocent side is no more. I plan to take full advantage of it, or you should I say" in that second he pulled out something a syringe and jabbed it into my arm. I felt woozy, I felt tired my eyes growing weak. My whole body collapsing without my control._

_No Bella, fight it, fight it... Alice! Rose! HELP!... I tried to scream but my mouth wouldn't open, my legs wouldn't move, nothing. I felt my body being carried away, my lifeless body being moved without my permission. He was carrying me outside, taking me, and stealing me again. _

"_Hey is she ok..." I noticed we were at the exit, the bouncer the one I seduced. HELP ME!!! don't let him take me please! I tried screaming with all my might but nothing happened, I had no control no say in what was happening to me! _

"_Yeah, she's had a little too much to drink" James said, walking me out into the cold air._

"_Take good care of that one..." the bouncer acknowledges James... No no no he's letting him take me!_

"_Oh I will" double meaning behind James' words. What was he going to do with me, where was Alice and Rose, why wasn't Alice seeing this! Why couldn't she see me. _

"_James baby, took you long enough" another voice, a female. No she was with him, helping him. _

"_Bella meet Victoria, she's the one who created me" I didn't get to see her face, all I saw was fire, the colour of her hair. _

_**Flashback end**_

I remembered most of it, James had taken me again. I was now at his mercy and he could do whatever he pleased to me and I wouldn't even be able to fight him off. I felt wetness run down my face, I can't even wipe away my own tears, and this is it. This is the end.

_No Edward will come, he'll save me... I've been probably gone for ages now, Alice and Rose would call them and they would come find me. Jasper and Emmett won't give up, they will never stop till they find me..._

I heard a bang, a door. And footsteps, the same footsteps that haunted my past, haunted my dreams every time, that is when I saw his face, leaning down over me.

"ah Good morning Bella, I trust you had a good sleep" I didn't answer I didn't know if I could. But one thing I knew is that I didn't want to even try, not to give him the satisfaction of hearing my voice quiver.

"Seems like we're going to have a bit of fun now, aren't you excited Isabella" I tried with all my might to move my head, to face away from him but my body would listen, it was still frozen.

"Well all you have to do is tell me right now to stop and let you go and I will, I promise this will be your only option. You tell me no and I will let you go" NO!!! NO!!!!! STOP!! LET ME GO!!!

I tried to scream it, I tried with all my might to scream out those words. But nothing came out, I tried to thrash my body but nothing, I felt the hot burning of my tears run down my face.

And he laughed! That fucken psychopath laughed at me!

"Now now James let's not play with our food" a new voice, how many of them were here. Another man walked over to the other side of me. He was tall and dark, black dreads hung from his face.

"Hello Isabella I'm Laurent" he smiled a wicked smile, my eyes were fixated on his red eyes, and the last word _food_... they were going to drink me, suck me dry!

He bent down and sniffed my neck, I tried to pull away but couldn't. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry I wanted to do anything to get away from here. That's when I smelt it, blood, my blood. I tried to see where I was bleeding from but I couldn't feel anything. James held up a glass, a glass that was now filled with blood. He moved it passed my face and handed it to Laurent, as James pulled out another glass.

"Victoria, dinner" that's when I saw her, she was beautiful, she was a vampire, the same one from last night with the fiery red hair, James handed her the second glass, and he pulled out another. Shit three glasses, of my blood. I would die soon. James picked up something in his other hand and noticed it was my wrist, I noticed the long cut along it where my blood was dripping down. He licked the cut, I felt the burn. I tried to pull it away but again there was nothing in my power that I could do. He pulled away and noticed that it had stopped bleeding, all that was left was a silver trail from where the cut used to be. The burning was still there, it hurt.

"We can only drink from her once a week, we don't want to kill her just yet" James snickered to the others as he dropped my arm and went back to his glass...

_Noo they were going to keep me here, why couldn't they just kill me... or better yet rob a blood bank, they would be set for life!_

"Now, we can eat" Laurent said lifting his glass to the others, as they clinked and started to drink... I couldn't watch anymore, but there was no use, my body was set staring at them and there was no way out. I saw my red blood run down their lips, I could hear their moans as my blood hit there tongues. I cringed at the thought, this was going to happen to me a lot. I only hoped that they knocked me out every time they wanted to harvest my blood.

I couldn't hold on any more my vision went blurry, black spots appeared in front of my eyes and I droned out. _Save me Edward..._

* * *

**_Ok so howd you like it??? Did it satisfy your needs!!_**

**_Did anyone expect James to turn vampire!!????_**

**_Please review!! i NEED to know what you think, and also if people are actually reading or am i waisting my time????_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	19. POLL

**Hey guys just put up a new poll in regards to a new story idea!!**

**PLEASE vote!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the false hope of a new chapter!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**xoxoxoox**


	20. She's gone

**_Hey guys so heres the next chappy... hope you enjoy it..._**

**_Got 6 reviews last time... lets make it 10 this time hey :D PLEASE_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Victoria, dinner" that's when I saw her, she was beautiful, she was a vampire, the same one from last night with the fiery red hair, James handed her the second glass, and he pulled out another. Shit three glasses, of my blood. I would die soon. James picked up something in his other hand and noticed it was my wrist, I noticed the long cut along it where my blood was dripping down. He licked the cut, I felt the burn. I tried to pull it away but again there was nothing in my power that I could do. He pulled away and noticed that it had stopped bleeding, all that was left was a silver trail from where the cut used to be. The burning was still there, it hurt.

"We can only drink from her once a week, we don't want to kill her just yet" James snickered to the others as he dropped my arm and went back to his glass...

_Noo they were going to keep me here, why couldn't they just kill me... or better yet rob a blood bank, they would be set for life!_

"Now, we can eat" Laurent said lifting his glass to the others, as they clinked and started to drink... I couldn't watch anymore, but there was no use, my body was set staring at them and there was no way out. I saw my red blood run down their lips, I could hear their moans as my blood hit there tongues. I cringed at the thought, this was going to happen to me a lot. I only hoped that they knocked me out every time they wanted to harvest my blood.

I couldn't hold on any more my vision went blurry, black spots appeared in front of my eyes and I droned out. _Save me Edward..._

* * *

**_And now..._**

"Wake up slut" I felt a huge burn on the side of my face, I forced back my eyes to see James standing in front of me. In all instincts I scurried back, relieved washed over me that my body now obeyed me.

"Finally, now we can have some fun" he stalked towards me, slowly trying to intimidate me. My back hit the wall I was trapped.

"He's going to find me, he will kill you!" I snapped at him, he stood over me and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. My hands flew to his trying to release my neck from his hand. My lungs started to burn, chocking on the last bits of air I had.

"No he's not, don't you remember everything that happened that night" with that flashes of my memory came back

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella meet Victoria, she's the one who created me" I didn't get to see her face, all I saw was fire, the colour of her hair. _

"_Let go of her now!" Alice, I tried to turn my head but it was no use. James dropped me onto the ground and lay there staying at Alice and Rose. They were in the empty lot prepared for battle. They were here, they were going to save me. _

"_Get lost Cullens, this has nothing to do with you" James barked at them,_

"_Let her go now James, or else" his voice, my angel, my Edward. I saw him appear next to Alice he stared at me. A silent tear rolled down my face, he was here to save me._

"_You are outnumbered James, give her up and we won't hurt you" Edward snarled and crouched down preparing to pounce. When I saw another man step beside James, he was tall and dark._

_With that Edward, Alice and Rose lunged at James, Victoria and the mysterious man. I watched them fight, I watched as they fell. I saw Alice's limbs being torn off, a fire burning in the background. I heard the screeches of Rose in pain, I saw her being torn and thrown into the fire. I tried with all my might to fight, to get up to help them._

_NOOOOOOOOOO stop it stop it, don't hurt them... I tried and tried, tears running down my face. I watched as my friends were being killed, I saw Edward try and break towards me, he managed to grab my hand before he was torn away from me by James. I tried to scream, anything. The last thing I saw was James and Victoria grab Edward by the arms as the new vampire ran straight to him and tore him apart. _

_**End flashback**_

I screamed out, James dropped me to the ground.

"You killed him, you killed him" I stood up and tried to attack him, tears running down my face.

"No Isabella you did, if it wasn't for you he would still be alive" I slumped back to the ground and cried my heart out. The deep hole in my chest grew bigger and bigger.

"And don't even think about the rest of them, they are gone. You made us destroy them all, this is all your fault" I collapsed down, my soul ripped from my chest. I lay there not even reacting to the new slits made down my arms.

I woke up my eyes sore, my entire body was numb he was gone. They were all gone. There was nothing to live for now, there was nothing that would make me want to move, nothing that would make me feel anything. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, every time I fell asleep I saw him die, it haunted me. It was my fault, everything was my fault.

I vowed that I would lay here and take my punishment, for weeks now James, Laurent and Victoria had fed off me. I lost count pretty soon, I'm sure they started to increase the amount of times they cut me for my blood. My body grew weaker and weaker. I barely ate, they practically forced food down me. I knew they didn't care about me they only cared about my blood and making sure that it was still reproducing for them. My eyes started to give out again just to see James cut along my thigh. I smelt my blood and gave into the darkness...

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella stormed inside, she wanted to become a vampire, I mean that was the most ridiculous this I've heard. I mean I longed for her to be with me for eternity but I wouldn't, couldn't lose her that way. She still had so much to live for, she was human and she needed to enjoy it. I took off into the forest and went to hunt. The blood rushing down my throat was exactly what I needed to calm myself down.

After a couple hours my stomach was full, I felt my strength grow inside as the blood made its way through my body. I made my way back to the house and found Jasper and Emmett waiting for me on the back porch.

"Hey guys" I ran to them and sat down on the chair. I looked at them and they both knew something was up, this brought back the entire conversation with Bella. Great now that hunting was a waist.

"Dude what's wrong with Bella" Jasper asked sitting down next to me, _wow your emotions are everywhere, what happened..._

"She wants me to change her" I heard gasps from both of them.

"She wants to be a vampire?" Emmett asked with a little too much enthusiasm...

"Emmett it's not an option!" I yelled back. He took my stance and stared back down at me

"And why not, it's her choice" Jasper stood by his side.

"No, I will not let her die this way. I will no damn her like the rest of us" they look taken back by my outburst.

"Damned? We are not damned Edward" Jasper was starting to play with me emotions. I stormed off and up to my room. I slammed my door shut and put on my stereo blasting it. I started pacing back and forth around my room.

_How could she want this, no I won't let her. She doesn't know what she's asking for. I won't let her become a monster. Arhhh why is this so hard. She's human, she should live, age, grow old. That's the way it's meant to be! _

That's when I heard Alice and Rose

_EDWARD EDWARD SHE'S GONE...._

I ran out of my room, flew down the stairs and out the front door. I saw Alice and Rose running at full force up the driveway.

"Alice where is she, where's Bella" everyone finally joined me out the front. Jaz and Em went to their mates sides trying to comfort them

"Bella, she was trying to sneak out. She was angry, so Rose and I went with her. We went to the spot, and everything was fine. We went to get drinks and when we were at the bar we smelt others, 3 at least. We went back to Bella but she was gone, we followed her scent and it disappeared in the car park. We asked the bouncer and he said that she was drunk and she was being carried out by her friend, a young guy. She's gone... it's all my fault I didn't see... I didn't see" I stood their frozen, she was taken, my Bella was taken....

* * *

**_So how'd you enjoy it.. im sorry it was short but started a new story and it kinda took over..._**

**_Please read my new story its called Trip of a Life Time..._**

**_Please READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_**


	21. Dinner Time

**_Hey guys so heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it_**

**_Just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Thanks heaps!!!_**

**_WARNING - Dark themese towards the end!!!_**

* * *

**_Previously...._**

_EDWARD EDWARD SHE'S GONE...._

I ran out of my room, flew down the stairs and out the front door. I saw Alice and Rose running at full force up the driveway.

"Alice where is she, where's Bella" everyone finally joined me out the front. Jaz and Em went to their mates sides trying to comfort them

"Bella, she was trying to sneak out. She was angry, so Rose and I went with her. We went to the spot, and everything was fine. We went to get drinks and when we were at the bar we smelt others, 3 at least. We went back to Bella but she was gone, we followed her scent and it disappeared in the car park. We asked the bouncer and he said that she was drunk and she was being carried out by her friend, a young guy. She's gone... it's all my fault I didn't see... I didn't see" I stood their frozen, she was taken, my Bella was taken....

**

* * *

**

_And now...._

**EPOV**

Time went by and my Bella was still missing it had now been 3 weeks since she was taken from me. After Alice and Rose had returned from the club we all went in search for Bella. The trace of her scent disappeared quickly, a car most likely was waiting for her. And the smell of vampire was all around the club. I wanted to yell at Alice and Rose, I wanted to blame all of this on them, but I couldn't. It wasn't their fault it was mine, I was the one who sent her away, I was the one who yelled at her, I was the one who denied her the one thing that she wanted more than anything in the world.

If I could have her in my arms right now I would happily grant her that wish, I would bite her right here right now. But she wasn't, she was taken from me. I just wanted her to alright, to be safe.

At this very second I was in the meadow, trying to think of something, anything that could lead me to Bella, any clue into who would have taken her, what vampire would have taken her and why.

In all honesty what vampire would take Bella away, why wouldn't they just kill her there and then? She was just a human to them, what could they possible want with a human, she had done nothing to them...

We hadn't had any danger for over a year now, no word from James or his gang. Dan was safely in Chicago, there was no one after her. What could have changed in one whole year... one whole year... my mind clicked...

_A whole ago, Emmett and Jasper were human, a whole year it took for them to become almost immune to Bella, to get used to being vampires. _

I ran, I ran faster than ever before back to the mansion. I ran into the living room and called out to my family, who instantly flew into the living room.

"I know who took her" I spoke to them all... They all stared at me.

"Who!" they all but shouted back

"James..."

"But James' isn't.." I interrupted Emmett

"I know, but he is now. Think about it, it's been a whole year since we've heard from him, in that year you and Jasper were able to turn and live amongst humans. There is no other vampire that would take Bella and no just kill her right there and then"

"So what do we do now?" Esme asked

"Jasper and Emmett can you go down to the police station, search their records find anything that could lead to a property or land or anything that James could have bought before" they nodded

"Alice and Rose, I want you both to go down to the club and ask anyone there is they saw anyone that looked like James and if they do if they saw anyone near them"

"Carlisle and Esme, can you go to the hospital search records see if there was anyone bought in like James, or any previous records that could lead to where he might be hiding her"

I gave off orders for everyone, all of them complied, we all wanted Bella back, we needed her back.

"What are you doing Edward?" Alice asked, she was blank, she couldn't see what I was planning, mainly because I had no idea what to do.

"I think I'm going to call around, find out if anyone knows of anyone who has changed anyone recently, maybe it could lead to something" everyone nodded and as soon as they were ready they were off, for filling the duties.

I took out my phone and called all the vampires I knew. No one and I mean no one had heard from anyone. The last person to be changed was a young girl, blonde and she was in Europe. I sighed almost giving up. I through my fist into the wall, crumbling the plaster around my hand. When a familiar melody shrieked, it was a piano piece, it was Bella's piece, Bella's lullaby. I grabbed my phone and looked at the ID it was Bella. I snapped open the lid

"Bella, Bella, where are you, Bella" the other end of the line was quiet, I could hear a silent breath.

"Where's Bella!" I yelled into the phone. Followed by a menacing laugh. I felt the loud growl within my chest

"What have you done with her, if you so much as touch her ill rip you apart!" I screamed into the empty phone

"tsk tsk tsk Now now Edward, is that anyway to speak to the man holding you little _pet!"_

"Where is she James"

"Ohh Such a clever boy, how long did it take you to realise it was me. And that I was no longer alone, nor was I human" he laughed again

"What do you want" I spoke through my teeth.

"All in due time my boy, all in due time."

"Where's Bella, I wanna speak with her"

"I don't think that's possible, you see she's currently asleep right now and well she needs her strength"

"What do you want James, tell me what you want, please" I pleaded with him

"If you want to save your precious little Bella you will meet me, you will come alone and you will not tell anyone else. I know that you are alone right now, and I know that you can get away easily. I will also know if you so much as call, speak or do anything that will lead your little friends to where you will be going. Is that understood?"

"Yes, now where is she!" I yelled back.

"17 Fairview road, there is an old house at the very end of the road. Go there now."

"I'll be there"

"Oh and Edward, remember the deal. If you so much as tell anyone Bella will not be your perfect little girl anymore"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I screamed back as the line went dead. I screamed out and threw my other fist into the wall. I didn't hesitate I ran out of the house to my car and grabbed the map. I found the road and ran straight for the house.

**BPOV**

He was gone, everyone was gone... there was nothing left for me, no one to save me, no one to live for. I watched as James left the room after taking another slash into my body, filling his glass with my blood. I didn't fight it anymore, I just wanted it to end. I lost count of how many days, weeks, I had been here for.

The numbness in my body made it easy to ignore the pain, I no longer felt the slashes against my body, I didn't feel the bloody drip from my wounds, I didn't feel James' tongue seel my wounds with his venom... his venom that was no on me forever. My body was covered in silver trails from when I was opened up, and then sealed back with his venom.

I lay here on the wooden floor, no longer having the strength to move. I was only wearing a turn up singlet and my underwear. I didn't even have my dignity left, they took that from me too. They took my life, my love, my hopes, my dreams, my soul and now my dignity...

I watched as Laurent stepped forward, my eyes only saw his shoes, his black leather shoes that were inches away from my face. I felt my body being moved again. I didn't try and fight it, there was no use. I felt my back hit the table, the death table, the torture table. I closed my eyes and tried to push away the feelings of my body being abused. I tried to ignore the sharp pains against my insides, the slashes against my body, the bruising of every inch of my skin. When finally the pain had stopped my body returned to its numbness stage... I opened my eyes to see Laurent pulling up his pants, and James walking in with Victoria.

"Well I see you enjoyed that Bella..." I closed my eyes trying to ignore him

"Oh don't go all shy on us, we have a surprise for you" I didn't like their surprises, I've had them before and they always resulted in my body being abused in more ways than one. James even lent me out to other men, some of them were even human. But what did they care, they got what they wanted and they didn't ask questions. Sometimes James would let them do what they wanted to me, than they would suck him dry, right in front of me...

"A dear old friend of yours is coming to visit" my mind wondered back to my friends, I had no friends... none that were alive anyway. The only face that appeared in my mind was Edwards, he was staring at me, telling me how much he loved me.

"Ah I think I hear him now, you two guard her" I closed my eyes and tried to block out the world.

**EPOV**

I ran towards the house, dodging the trees, staying out of site. Even thought I really couldn't care less if someone saw me, the only thing I wanted was Bella, I wanted her to be in my arms and safe. I made it to the end of the road and noticed and old double story dump at the end of the road. It was perfect, it was secluded, far enough away so that no one could hear Bella scream, no one would even know they were there...

I closed my eyes and tried to find her, I listened harder and harder, until I heard it. Bella's heart, it was beating so slowly, she was barely there, barely holding on. With that I ran forward towards the house, I made it to the front door and saw James standing on the front porch waiting for me.

"Where is Bella, what have you done with her!" I yelled at him

"She's alive isn't she."

"Let her go, you have me now, so release her" I took one step closer to him.

"Now now Edward, why would I want to let her go, she loves it here" my body started to shake with anger, my fists balled up ready to attack him.

"Let me see her NOW!" he just nodded his head and then turned back to the house, I walked in behind him and followed him up a set of stairs. He stopped outside the door, and that's when I smelt it two more vampires, inside the room. He opened the door and walked into. I followed, my eyes widened at what I saw. My whole heart dropped, fury rose throughout my entire body.

There was my Bella, lying on a steal table barely alive. Her skin was paler that a vampire, her ribs completely visible, her body covered in scars, she was lifeless.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled at James, lunging forward at him. I went straight for the throat, not wanting anything but to rip his head off. I was stopped abruptly by the other two. I tried to fight, but they held me down, pushing me down to my knees. I stared back at Bella barely moving.

"Now Edward that will never get your Bella back" he crouched down in front of me. He walked over to where Bella was lying at placed his hand on her stomach

"Don't touch her, get away from her." I struggled in my irons grips. As I watched James lift Bella's lifeless body down to the ground just inches away from me. I couldn't reach her all I wanted to do was grab her and run.

"Bella, Bella, wake up" I spoke to her, trying to get her to run, to escape. Anything! She didn't move, her eyes didn't open, and there was no acknowledgement that she heard me.

"Don't you see yet Edward, you don't exists to her anymore, your nothing but a ghost" I saw into his mind, I saw what he did to her. I couldn't watch anymore, I couldn't but he was practically screaming it at me. Remembering every time he touched her, he hit her, her drank from her. And then I saw it, he was an illusionist...

"What did you show her, what did you tell her!" I screamed, thrashing still.

"Would you like to see it?" with that a vision played behind my eyes,

_Bella was in the arms of James, her lifeless body hung in his hands. Her eyes full of panic..._

"_Let go of her now!" Alice growled at James. James dropped Bella onto the ground and she laid there staring back at Alice and Rose. Everyone was prepared to fight!_

"_Get lost Cullens, this has nothing to do with you" James barked at them,_

"_Let her go now James, or else" I watched as I spoke and stepped out form the trees, crouching down preparing to fight. A tear rolled down Bella's cheek._

"_You are outnumbered James, give her up and we won't hurt you" I snarled and crouched down preparing to pounce. When another man step beside James, he was tall and dark._

_With that Alice, Rose and I lunged at James, Victoria and the mysterious man. I watched us fight, I watched as we fell. I saw Alice's limbs being torn off, a fire burning in the background. I heard the screeches of Rose in pain, I saw her being torn and thrown into the fire. I watched as I tried with all my might to fight, to get up to help them._

_But it was no use, I watched as the three of them grabbed me and ripped me apart..._

My mind snapped back

"You told her I was dead!" I screamed, this would have killed her, destroyed her, she lost all hope, she had given up.

"Oh yes and also the rest of your family" I tried to break free, a growl ripped from my chest as I lunged forward. Two hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me to the floor. I felt Victoria practically sit on my legs as Laurent restrained my upper body. I was paralysed...

"Now Edward, now that you know everything. We're going to have a little fun now, well at least we are. You can just lay there an enjoy the show." I saw it in his mind, what he was planning to do, what he was going to do to Bella, right in front of me. I tried to break free, to do anything.

"Don't you touch her, I'm going to kill you James, I'm going to kill all of you!"

"I hardly doubt that, look around you Edward, you all alone and there are three of us. Now sit back and enjoy the show" James placed his hand on Bella's stomach and moved it towards his chest. Bella didn't move, she lay there lifeless. I watched as James' grabbed knife of the table and placed it near her wrist...

"No, James please I'll do anything, just don't hurt her please, please I'll do anything!" but he didn't stop he didn't even listen to me. I watched as the knife cut into her wrist, I watched the bloody trickle down into the awaiting glass.

"Bella, I love you... Bella can you hear me. I love you" she didn't move, she didn't react. She should be screaming, but nothing. I noticed her eyes slowly open and close again

"Bella, it's me Edward, I'm here I'm alive. Please open your eyes. I love you" with that her eyes slowly opened once more, until I saw her full brown eyes staring back at mine. She was there, deep deep down I saw my Bella. Then her eyes closed and she was gone.

"Bella please open your eyes" I tried to turn my head, to see her better. My body lying all but arms length away from her. I tried to free my arms, I managed to get one lose and I reached for her. But she was too far away.

"Bella, please baby open your eyes, see that I'm here. I'm real, please I love you" her eyes opened slowly again and they locked onto mine.

"Bella..." her eyes widened once more, she glanced down at my hand as I reached for hers. I watched her hand try to move, she was so weak.

"Bella please, stay with me, please" her hand lifted and moved towards mine. She was all but centimetres away. I reached my hand further, our fingertips almost touching.

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you. Fight Bella, fight" she was so close, I was so close to touching her. I tried to break free, but it was impossible. I reached out further and further until I felt her finger tips against mine. I watched as her eyes widened at my touch, the sudden spark that we always felt hit us both.

"Bella, I love you, please look at me, come back to me" I saw her body move slightly, moving closer to mine. Until out fingers were touching I wrapped mine around hers.

"Ed...ward..." she all but breathed out my name, she was weak, too weak to speak.

"I'm here, I'm alive. I love you Bella, I love you. Just hang on please, fight it, fight it all" with her last breath her eyes closed and her hand went limp in mine. She passed out, too weak to hold on much longer.

"Now dinner time" I looked up and noticed James holding a full glass of Bella's blood, he lifted her wrist and licked it, sealing it with his venom.

* * *

**_Hey guys so howd you like the new chappy... what did you think???_**

**_Please TELL ME!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**_Just letting you all now that i have 3 other stories if you haven't read them!!! PLEASE see if you like them as well!!! THANKS GUYS YOU AMAZING!!!_**


	22. Realisation

**_Hey guys so heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it_**

**_Just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Thanks heaps!!!_**

**_WARNING - Dark themese towards the end!!!_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

"Ed...ward..." she all but breathed out my name, she was weak, too weak to speak.

"I'm here, I'm alive. I love you Bella, I love you. Just hang on please, fight it, fight it all" with her last breath her eyes closed and her hand went limp in mine. She passed out, too weak to hold on much longer.

"Now it's time for the fun to begin" I looked up and noticed James holding a full glass of Bella's blood, he lifted her wrist and licked it, sealing it with his venom. I couldn't help but growl, he was tormenting her right in front of me.

* * *

**_And now...._**

"Get away from her you monster!" I snapped. Bella's hand still limp in mine, I watched as her chest rose and fell so slowly, she was barely there. James walked over to me and bent down to stare me in the face.

"You're going to watch me with her, and you can't do anything about it!" my eyes widened, I read his mind I knew what he was planning, he was going to rape her, right in front of me.

"No no don't touch her, just let her go" I screamed at him, I tried to tear at Laurent and Victoria with my free hand when Laurent's foot crashed down onto my elbow pinning it to the ground.

"Bella wake up, Bella you have to get up!" I screamed at her, I grabbed her fingers feeling the jolt once more. Her eyes fluttered.

"Bella honey wake up, you have to run!" her head tilted to the side to look at me, he eyes brimmed with tears.

"Run Bella, please don't give up" I felt her hand move closer to mine. What she said next scared me to death!

"I'll be free soon love, I'll be with you soon" NO she thought I was a dream, I watched as she closed her eyes. I watched as James walked towards her, I watched as he bent down on top of her.

"Bella god dammit I'm alive, we all are, Bella don't give up" her eyes opened again to mine

"I love you Bella, please... I'm here... we're all alive, don't give up on me" she smiled at me, she actually smiled. She didn't believe me, fucken James.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! LOOK AT ME!" her eyes snapped to mine, widening.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME, ON JAZ ON EMMETT! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" I screamed at her, her tears finally escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HE IS, FIGHT IT. YOU CAN DO IT BELLA" her eyes flickered to mine, than to my mouth, than down her body. I watched as she turned her head to James, he was hovering over her, hand on her stomach and heading south. Her eyes darted straight to mine, tears forming.

"Edward..." her voice was cut off with a scream. I looked up and saw James holding the knife with Bella's blood dripping off it, and on her stomach was a cut bubbling open with blood. He bent down quickly and licked it, sealing it again.

"Get off her now!" I screamed, Bella started to come back to it all, her body started to thrash under him.

"Stop please stop" she broke through her tears. She gripped onto my hand tightly.

"Help me please" my heart broke, I tried with all my might to move, but I couldn't, there was nothing I could do. I tried and tried again. I screamed out.

"You're going to enjoy this now Isabella" I looked back at James who was now tearing at Bella's underwear.

"Don't touch me. Get off me!" she screamed at him. I watched as he lowered his pants and hovered over Bella.

"DON'T PLEASE DON'T" Bella screamed out through her tears. She gripped onto my hands so tight.

"Bella look at me" her eyes quickly turned to mine.

"Edward... I'm scared" she whispered, my heart broke twice now

"I know love, just look at me. I love you, I love you Bella"

"I love you ..." her voice broke off with a scream, I looked back and noticed James taking everything from her, there and then.

"Get off her now!" I screamed at him he just laughed and continued to hurt my Bella. My eyes went back to my angel, her eyes were squeezed tight, her hands body was tensed and her hand was trembling in mine. I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless. Think, I had to think of something and quick. I didn't know how long Bella could hold on for...

**BPOV**

My mind was drifting away from my body, preparing for its final venture into the darkness to give up, to let go. I felt the numbness of my body take over, until the soft beats of my heart were hard to hear, hard to feel.

_I love you..._ the sounds of my angel, welcoming me into the darkness.

_It's me Edward... Please open your eyes. I love you... _I was confused; he wanted me to open my eyes... why, he wanted me to go back, back to my body... How could I not obey my angel, I reached down and felt my heart, I pulled myself towards it. I found my eyes and felt them heavy and drained.

_"Bella please open your eyes" _I heard his voice getting clearer, the closer I got to my body to my heart the closer he became.

_"Bella, please baby open your eyes, see that I'm here. I'm real, please I love you" _I found my strength, he was my strength I slowly opened my eyes, wanting proof that he was there, waiting for me. I found him, he was here with me in my final moments.

_ "Bella..." _I saw his hand reaching for mine, I tried to find my hand to reach for his. I ventured my mind throughout my body searching for something to work, something to give into my mind and word. I found it, and with all my strength I had I moved my hand slowly towards my angel.

_"Bella please, stay with me, please"_ I forced my hand with all my might to reach for him, to hold him while I disappeared. I needed him to stay with me, to help me let go.

_"I'm sorry Bella, I love you. Fight Bella, fight_" we were so close, almost touching. I watched as my angel struggled to get to me, he got closer so close I felt his fingertips. I felt the spark, the same feeling I felt whenever we touched, whenever we kissed.

_"Bella, I love you, please look at me, come back to me"_ I was going to him, I was going to see him soon. And all the pain would disappear, there would be only us, we would be happy together. I moved closer I felt my hand grip to his, and his grip back. He was here, really here. My hand did not fall through his, he was alive, he was here...

"Ed...ward..." I chocked out, I bit my lip trying to force back the tears and the pain that was slowly seeping back into my mind and body.

"I'm here, I'm alive. I love you Bella, I love you. Just hang on please, fight it, fight it all" I felt the jolt of pain remind me that I was still alive, barely holding. I had to let go, I couldn't stand this pain anymore. I saw the darkness, it was inviting me in. I felt my mind leave my body, I heard voices calling out to me, yelling at me. I tried to run from it, to escape the pain. When I felt the jolt through my body again, I forced my eyes open and saw Edward urging me to stay with him.

"Bella honey wake up, you have to run!" _I can't, I couldn't move, I need help. Edward I need help. _I felt the hot tears stream down my cheek. 

"Run Bella, please don't give up" I moved my hand to his, there was nothing else to do but to give up, we were going to die. I was going to die.

"I'll be free soon love, I'll be with you soon" I closed my eyes and drifted towards the blackness, but something held me there, Edwards touch wouldn't let me go, would release me.

"Bella god dammit I'm alive, we all are, Bella don't give up" my eyes locked onto his, he was in so much pain, fear ran through his eyes.

"I love you Bella, please... I'm here... we're all alive, don't give up on me" I wanted it to be true, I wanted it all to be true for us to be alive, to be save. I wanted in all my heart not to give up, it wasn't me. I never gave up, but here I was wishing for death to take me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! LOOK AT ME!" I looked back at him, my angel gone. He was angry, angry with me...

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME, ON JAZ ON EMMETT! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" He screamed at me, hot tears ran down my cheeks faster than before.

"YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HE IS, FIGHT IT. YOU CAN DO IT BELLA" he was here, he was my strength I could do it, I had to do it. I moved my eyes from his to my body, willing it to listen to me again to move. My eyes flashed to James, he was hovering over my body, I finally smelt the blood, my blood. The memories flashed back, the blood, his teeth, the venom, and the visions. My mind wandered back to Edward, he was alive. It was all a lie, James tricked me.

"Edward..." I felt a slicing of my skin, I smelt the blood, I heard the distant scream from my lungs, the grip of Edward's hand.

"Get off her now!" my angel screamed, trying to save me. I tried to escape, tried to fight with everything I had.

"Stop please stop" I broke through my tears, yelling at James.

"Help me please" I felt my heart disappear through my pain, I watched my angel trying to break free, trying to save me. He screamed out in agony.

"You're going to enjoy this now Isabella" I felt my clothes being torn off me, leaving me completely helpless.

"Don't touch me. Get off me!" I screamed at him. James lowered his pants, revealing to me what was about to happen, again. He had done this many time, but then I didn't feel it, I didn't feel anything, but now I felt it all, everything.

"DON'T PLEASE DON'T" I screamed out, trying anything to make him stop. I gripped onto anything I could. Edward...

"Bella look at me" I locked my eyes with him, trying to force back the pain I was about to receive.

"Edward... I'm scared"

"I know love, just look at me. I love you, I love you Bella"

"I love you ..." then I felt it, I felt him. The pain of ripping of my insides.

"Get off her now!" Edward screamed out, my eyes never left his. Locking onto his eyes, when the pain became too much I forced myself back into the darkness, wishing for the numbness to come back and save me.

* * *

**_Hey guys so howd you like the new chappy... what did you think???_**

**_Please TELL ME!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**_Just letting you all now that i have 3 other stories if you haven't read them!!! PLEASE see if you like them as well!!! THANKS GUYS YOU AMAZING!!!_**


	23. Vampires only want Humans

**_Hey guys sorry its been sooooo long since ive updated.... been trying to find that feeling to want to write ahhahahah_**

**_But here it is.... _**

**_Please Enjoy_**

* * *

**_Previously...._**

"Edward..." I felt a slicing of my skin, I smelt the blood, I heard the distant scream from my lungs, the grip of Edward's hand.

"Get off her now!" my angel screamed, trying to save me. I tried to escape, tried to fight with everything I had.

"Stop please stop" I broke through my tears, yelling at James.

"Help me please" I felt my heart disappear through my pain, I watched my angel trying to break free, trying to save me. He screamed out in agony.

"You're going to enjoy this now Isabella" I felt my clothes being torn off me, leaving me completely helpless.

"Don't touch me. Get off me!" I screamed at him. James lowered his pants, revealing to me what was about to happen, again. He had done this many time, but then I didn't feel it, I didn't feel anything, but now I felt it all, everything.

"DON'T PLEASE DON'T" I screamed out, trying anything to make him stop. I gripped onto anything I could. Edward...

"Bella look at me" I locked my eyes with him, trying to force back the pain I was about to receive.

"Edward... I'm scared"

"I know love, just look at me. I love you, I love you Bella"

"I love you ..." then I felt it, I felt him. The pain of ripping of my insides.

"Get off her now!" Edward screamed out, my eyes never left his. Locking onto his eyes, when the pain became too much I forced myself back into the darkness, wishing for the numbness to come back and save me.

* * *

**_And now...._**

For what seemed hours I felt the tearing of inside me, the grip of Edward's hand, the numbness not taking any effect of me what so ever. I had to get out, get away. Not only did I have to save myself but Edward too, the look on his face was tearing me up inside. He looked helpless, I couldn't take that anymore.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW" I finally snapped at James, he just laughed and gave a hard smack across my face with his hand. I heard Edward scream out to James to stop it, to leave me alone. But my focus was on James right now, to stop this now.

"You worthless vampire, you can only take control of a human. You're pathetic!" I spat at him, mainly blood came from my mouth but it didn't matter, the effect was there.

"Shut it human" he snapped at me again, thrusting harder into me. I took the pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hurting me.

"Bella please..." I heard Edward whisper to me, he didn't catch on yet. But I needed him too...

"Listen to your boyfriend girl..." Victoria spoke to me, I laughed internally, for vampires they sure are dumb for not seeing this.

"What, you jealous that all vampires want a human, your just as pathetic as the rest of them. No vampire wants to have sex with a vampire, they all want the human girl" I smirked at her. I saw her shift her weight, _YES ITS WORKING!!!!_ I mentally screamed, I felt another slap across my face. Then I smelt the blood, _no no don't think about it... you can't afford to black out now..._

"Don't listen to her Victoria, she's just messing with you" James spoke to her. Dammit James was slowly catching on, time to take it up one more notch.

"Do you like watching Victoria, do you enjoy watching your mate make love with a human, and don't you wish it was you. Can't you see he loves me, when was the last time you two had sex, how many times have had sex with him lately compared to me, does it feels as good seeing as you can't feel him, I can feel him everyone" I moaned out the last part. I could literally feel the fire burning off her. Time for the deal breaker, I lifted up my other hand and placed it around James' neck, and moaned out his name. All I needed was Edward to catch on to what I was doing, what my plan was. And it worked, I felt James pushed off of me.

I opened my eyes to find Victoria's red pulsing eyes staring back at mine, she pulled me off the ground hanging me by my throat. I looked past her and down to Edward who was now getting it. With just Laurent holding him down, he could easily break away. His eyes were hurt for a second, I pleaded with him, with everything I had to understand. His eyes winded, he got it. He pushed off Laurent within a second. Tearing his limbs apart. James lunged for Edward, but Edward was too quick. Edward lunged for his limbs and tore off his arm with one swift movement. I felt my body limp, the air wasn't reaching me lungs, black spots appeared in front of my eyes, this was it. Death... the one thing I've wished for for so long and now that I don't want it I'm getting it...

"Edward I love you..." I spoke my final words as my mind disappeared into the blackness forever...

**EPOV**

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW" I had been watching my Bella suffer through so much, and there was nothing that I could do to help her, to save her. I watched as her eyes darkened, grew stronger as the seconds grew.

"You worthless vampire, you can only take control of a human. You're pathetic!" I saw the blood from her mouth hit James right on the cheek, he brushed it away with his hand and licked it. I shivered...

"Shut it human" he snapped at her and I saw him thrust into her harder, she didn't scream, she didn't whimper she was staying strong. I felt a loud growl rumble through my chest

"Bella please..." I pleaded with her to stop, to not make him angrier. I didn't like seeing her get hurt, and I didn't want her to get more hurt.

"Listen to your boyfriend girl..." Victoria spat out, placing her knee harder into my back.

"What, you jealous that all vampires want a human, your just as pathetic as the rest of them. No vampire wants to have sex with a vampire, they all want the human girl" I noticed a smile on Bella's lips, it was forced but conniving none the less... she was up to something. I watched as James slapped her again, cringing away. I tried to move, tried to break free.

"Don't listen to her Victoria, she's just messing with you" James spoke to her.

"Do you like watching Victoria, do you enjoy watching your mate make love with a human, and don't you wish it was you. Can't you see he loves me, when was the last time you two had sex, how many times have had sex with him lately compared to me, does it feels as good seeing as you can't feel him, I can feel him everyone" my eyes widened, she moaned to him. She was enjoying this!! No no! I shouted to myself, I looked into her eyes and saw pure terror, pain.

I watched as she lifted her free hand and placed in around James' neck....

"Ohh James..yes" she moaned to him, and then it all happened. Victoria jumped off me, ran straight towards Bella. Threw off James and grabbed Bella by the throat. I took this opportunity to take out Laurent, he was easy. Everyone was in a pure state of shock, by the time Laurent was torn apart James came for me.

_Your going down vampire!!!_

I saw his moves, dodged him, and then went straight for his arms. The same arm he used to slap Bella, I tore it off. I went to the other and ripped it off just as quick, I heard Bella's heart race quicker, faster than I've heard today. I looked over and noticed her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Edward I love you..." I watched as her body went limp, crashing to the ground.

I didn't waste any more time, I went to grab James but he had already attached his arms. Victoria stood next to James, both prepared for battle.

_Edward were coming, just hold on.... _Alice... they were coming

"What now Edward, your girly is almost dead and you won't make it in time to save her" James snarled at me. Laughing at Bella's limp form on the ground. I could still here her slow breathe, getting slower and slower as seconds drew on.

"You're going to pay, with yours lives" I snarled at both of them, I heard my family's voices travelling up the stairs, they were here... and this ends now.. I first saw Jasper fly through the door, the second quickest of us all. Followed by Alice, Rose, Carlisles, Emmett and Esme. Emmett and Jasper took my flanks, while the rest stood behind me.

_Edward, you get Bella and go. Carlisle has his kit outside. We'll take care of them... _Jasper thought to me. I nodded my head and the plan was away. I ran to Bella and lifted her lifeless body into my arms. The sound of her whimper made me aware that she was still alive, barely. I followed Carlisle out of the house and out to the car.

"Lay her down, quickly" I followed Carlisle's instructions and he began to work on her injuries. I didn't let go of her hand. I kissed her forehead and spoke to her

"I'm here Bella, I'm here. Please wake up, please" I begged her... I felt her tiny hands tingle within mine.

"Carlisle what's going on, why won't she wake up"

"She's lost a lot of blood, her lung is filling up with fluid. I need to release the pressure" he grabbed a long needle from his bag and placed the tip over Bella's bare chest.

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispered before thrusting it into her chest. Bella's eyes flew open and sucked it a huge breathe. I noticed a clear liquid ooze from the top of the needle.

"Ed-ward" she whimpered

"I'm here, I'm here" he head tilted to the side, bringing her face closer to mine.

"You're alive?" I nodded, I saw a few tears escape her eyes...

"Yes, love and so are you. You're going to be fine, promise" I watched as her eyes closed. I kissed her as she fell into unconsciousness...

"love you...Edward..." I heard her whisper

"I love you too" I held her hand, I wasn't letting go... ever....

* * *

**_Hey guys so what do you think??????_**

**_Bella finally being saved..._**

**_Did JAmes and Victoria die...._**

**_ETC ETC_**

**_o0o0o0o0o0_**


	24. AN

**Hey guys sorry for the 'Fake Update'**

**Currently on holiday, and just got wireless so i should be updating over the next couple of days!!!**

**Hope you all had a good easter and ill update soon**

**Xoxooxoxoxox**

**Kelly**


	25. Help

_**Hey guys sorry for the lateness of my updates, but I was camping for Easter and now I'm in Queensland and just got internet in the resort so happy days for me... which also means happy days for you :P well i hope... anywhooooo**_

* * *

**_Previously...._**

**_EPOV_**

_"Ed-ward" she whimpered_

_"I'm here, I'm here" her head tilted to the side, bringing her face closer to mine._

_"Don't change me, please not like this please" she pleaded, a few extra tears escaping her eyes_

_ "You're going to be fine love, I promise" I watched as her eyes closed._

_"Edward.." she spoke through her deep shallow breathes_

_"Yes love?" I promoted her_

_ "I love you...Edward..." I heard her whisper_

_"I love you too" I held her hand, I wasn't letting go... ever...._

* * *

**_And now....._**

**BPOV**

I felt like my entire body was being ripped apart, every inch of my limbs were stretched and aching, not one part felt normal. I didn't feel like me anymore, the Bella everyone knew. I was now someone else, I was broken, used, disposed of. There was nothing left for me here, I should be put down, killed, destroyed for what I am now.

"Bella love, can you open your eyes" the sound of my Angel whispered into my ear, I shook my head. I didn't deserve to have him here, to have him love me.

"Bella please" I felt his lips press down on mine, begging for me to respond. I turned my head away and tried to move. A sharp pain ran throughout my body. I clutched onto the sheets with my hands to then feel the surge of pain in my knuckles.

"Bella love you need to relax, please" I heard his voice, panicked. He was hurting over me – this was wrong very very wrong. I finally opened my eyes slowly and was immediately blinded by the light, I took a couple of blinks to finally get used to them and focus on the Greek God standing in front of me.

"Bella..." he sighed smiling at me, my favourite smile.

"Edward..." I whimpered out, a few tears escaped down my cheek. He slowly walked towards me, his hand touching the side of my cheek and whipping away my tears. I leant into his hand, they were strong, safe. I wanted more, I wanted everything.

"I thought you were dead" I whimpered out, he sat next to me on the bed and lifted me into his lap. I entwined my fingers with his ignoring the surging pain.

"I know love, I'm so sorry" he whispered into my hair. I looked down at my hands and noticed my cuts were starting to heal...

"Edward how long was I out for?" I peeked up to him, his face was strained.

"Carlisle had to induce you into a coma Bella, to let yourself heal. You've been out for two weeks" I nodded and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I placed my head back into Edward's neck and let the pain wash through me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" I felt his head lean against my shoulder, I felt his body tremble under mine. He was in pain, we both were. I felt his dry sobs rack throughout his chest and through mine. I shed tears for the both of us, tears that seemed to last a life time.

After what seemed hours, both our cries had subsided and I was lying in Edward's safe arms and right now there would be no where in the world I would rather be. I felt Edward's fingers run through my hair, rubbing soft circles on my back and humming my lullaby. Neither one of us knew exactly what to say, so we stayed silent. It wasn't until my pain meds were starting to wear off that my breathing started to become short and sharp. I felt Edward shift me slightly until I was lying by myself on the bed, the whole in my chest just grew and hit me hard.

"No..." I choked out, trying to reach for my Edward.

"Bella love your in pain, please let me get you something" his eyes pleading with mine. I shook my head and held onto him with all the force I had.

"Please Bella, I promise I'll be right back" I shook my head again, tears escaping my eyes. He quickly returned to my side, placing me back in his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck clutching myself to his body.

"Don't leave me alone please" I whimpered into his neck

"Never Bella, but you need something you're in pain. Please..." he pleaded with me again. I couldn't let him go, I couldn't handle it.

"Carlisle" I spoke out, not loud. But I knew that he would hear me, and within a second there was a knock on the door and Carlisle walked through holding a tray.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked walking straight towards me. I flinched back into Edward, and everyone noticed. I couldn't help it, it was force of habit. Carlisle stopped and looked at me, with pure pain in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you Bella, I could never hurt you" he took another step closer. This time I didn't flinch, I didn't freeze up, I just felt completely ashamed. A tear ran down my cheek, he was like my father, he cared for me, looked after me, loved me. And I flinched from him. A small whimper escaped from my lips

"I'm sorry daddy" I quickly corrected myself "I mean Carlisle" he was instantly in front of my, arms around me.

"It's ok my child, your safe now. I promise" I felt my heart break in two. I was safe, I was here with my family with people who loved me.

"Daddy I'm so sorry, daddy" I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"It's alright Bella, your safe, your safe" after a few minutes of my new father holding me his arms were replaced with my angels. My eyes started to close as the dreariness overcome me. I felt a small prick in my arm and the darkness took over.

**EPOV**

"Carlisle" Bella choked out through all of her pain, her trying to stop me to leave was breaking my heart, she was so afraid, Scared that I would leave her, scared that something would happen to her or scared something would happen to me. I heard Carlisle's thoughts first, pure love for Bella, all he wanted to do was help her.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked walking straight towards us. I felt Bella's body flinch into mine, Carlisle stopped. 

_'No please don't be scared of me, please...' _

"I won't hurt you Bella, I could never hurt you" he took another step closer.

_'Don't cry, poor thing she's been to hell and back...'_

Carlisle's thoughts were the same as the rest of my families, we all cared for Bella we all loved her and wanted her to be safe and happy again. A small whimper escaped from her lips, and I noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry daddy" she whimpered out

_'Daddy... she thinks of me as her father...'_

"I mean Carlisle" Bella tried to correct herself, but Carlisle was standing in front of us instantly, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"It's ok my child, your safe now. I promise"

_'My daughter, my precious Bella. You will be ok I promise, I promise...'_

"Daddy I'm so sorry, daddy" Bella wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck and held on tight, crying into his neck.

"It's alright Bella, your safe, your safe"

_'Edward, she's going to need us all right now. She will need time to heal from this...' _I nodded towards Carlisle, knowing that he could see me

"Dad she's in so much pain, she wouldn't let me leave her for a second to get her pain relief. She was in a full blow panic attack as soon as my touch left hers..." I whispered too low for Bella to hear

_'After what James made her see, she's too afraid that your just a dream. She needs you Edward, she needs you so much'_

"I know and I'll never leave her, Never"

_'Does that mean you plan to change her, later I mean' _

I just nodded, I had thought of this many times when we were in the attic, if I had just changed her when she asked she wouldn't be in this mess. She would be safe, happy, strong. A wash of guilt hit me, if I had given her everything she wanted like I vowed to than she would be safe right now, James wouldn't have gotten to her.

_'Son this is not your fault, please don't punish yourself' _Carlisle's thoughts flooded my mind.

"How can I not dad, if I had changed her when she wanted than she wouldn't have gotten hurt"

_'No Edward, please do not think like that. We all know why you said no, and we all would have done the same. Look at the damage it's done to Rose, we all understand...'_

"But will Bella" I questioned him

_'Of course she will, this is Bella were talking about. She would not blame you for anything, your came for her, you saved her.'_

Carlisle than moved a very weak Bella back into my arms, and gave her a shot of medication

_'She will sleep now, without pain' _I nodded and watched as my father walked out of the room.

"Sleep my Bella, I promise to keep you safe" I whispered to her and kissed her forehead. She shuffled in my arms and snuggled her head into my chest, her hands gripping to my shirt.

"mmm my Edward, my Edward" I couldn't help but have my heart flutter at the sound of her voice.

"Your Edward" I replied back resting my head against hers. I would stay like this forever, holding the love of my life safe in my arms.

**BPOV**

My eyes slowly opened and I found that my body was still numb, I didn't feel the stabbing in my gut, the tearing of my muscles nothing. I wonder how long I was out this time, but I really didn't mind this was the life, this was a drug I could get used to. I felt my angels two strong arms wrapped around my holding my safely in his arms. I really didn't know what I did to deserve him, but he was here. And as far as I knew he was here to stay, I hoped.

I snuggled into his arms a little further, feeling the safety of his arms grow all through me.

"Morning my love" my angel whispered

"Morning" I didn't bother opening my eyes again, I wanted to stay here forever, stay in his arms forever. Not that I deserved to have him here, but I would be selfish, I would take as much as I could as much as he would allow me before he threw me away.

"What are you thinking love?" I just shook my head not wanting to listen to my voice, I knew it would be broken now. I fought with all my might not to break down again, I didn't want to cry anymore, I didn't want to shed another single tear for that man, yet it was so hard, so hard not to just cry out all my pain, to scream out in anger.

"Bella please, let me help you" Edward whispered into my ear. I shook my head again. I quickly moved out from his arms. He let me go.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help, I don't need anyone's pity. I just want to be me again, I want to feel normal. I want to feel anything other than the tearing of my every muscle. I want everyone to stop looking at me like I'm dirt! I know I'm dirt and I don't need everyone looking at me that way OK so just STOP IT!" I stormed off and into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I paced in the bathroom, I was so frustrated so angry, I didn't know what to do. I suddenly stopped in my tracks when my eyes focused on something shiny, something sharp, something that I used to want so bad, something that I used to use to help me deal with this kind of situation. A Razor.

I stared at it for what seemed hours until I finally had enough. I had lost too much blood already, the cutting of my skin was not something that I wanted to happen to me again, James had done enough damage as there is. With that thought I took my first look into the mirror. A single tear rolled down my cheek. My hands balled into fists, with one final swoop I made contact with the glass. I screamed out at the person staring back at me. She was a young girl, thin, pale, scared. Every inch of her skin was covered with small silver lines of scars.

"Go away!" I screamed at the girl, the girl mimicked me, she was haunting me. She copied everything I did, this girl was not me. She was not alive, she was the walking dead.

"Bella..." there was a knock on the door. "Honey its Esme, please let me in" I turned and faced the door.

"DON'T COME IN PLEASE!" I begged through the door, tears running down my face. I saw the door open slowly, I sank back into the wall burying my face into my knees. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, see me broken, scared, destroyed. I felt soft hands on my elbows, I felt her soft hands unwrap mine and wrap them around her neck. I felt my body move against my will and be placed into the comfort and safety of a mother. I finally gave in and hugged her with all my might, breaking down on her.

I hated this feeling, I hated being so broken and dejected I wanted to be me again. But I couldn't, that would never happen. Bella was lost.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok. You're going to be ok I promise you" she slowly rocked me.

"But how, I'm broken" I whimpered into her neck.

"You're not honey. You're the same Bella as you were 6 months ago Bella. You just need to find her, she still exists, she exists in you. I promise" she rubbed circles on my back, calming me down. I didn't know what to do, was she right? Could I trust what she told me? that I could be myself again, I could find myself again and be happy?

"Mum..." I whispered, I felt Esme's arms wrap a little more tightly around me. I knew that Esme and Carlisle both loved being parents and that they always saw me as their daughter, I used to joke around and call them mum and dad for fun, but right now they were the parents I had always needed. Esme was like my mum, no she was better than my own mother.

I waited for Esme to respond but she didn't, maybe she thought I was speaking to my real mother.

"Mum..." I whimpered again to her. I looked up at her, she smiled down at me with pure love in her eyes.

"Can Carlisle fix me" I whimpered through my tears. She leant down and kissed my forehead.

"If you want I can get Carlisle to come and have a look?" I just nodded.

"Did you want to go back to your room?" I nodded again. Esme slowly helped me to my feet and helped me out of the bathroom. As soon as I entered my room I saw Edward pacing the floor. He stopped and his eyes met with mine, they were black, but not his normal thirst black. His eyes were filled with pain. I felt my knees grow weak, I gripped onto Esme with everything I had.

"Ed –" but before I could finish calling to him, his arms were wrapped around me. Holding me safely in his arms, I buried my head in his neck.

"I need your help Edward, please help me. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, please please forgive me" I broke down once more into him.

* * *

**Hey guys so what you think????**

**Did anyone think that they would change Bella???**

**I promise it will get 'lighter' soon good things will start to happen to Bella... promise :p**

**Unless you enjoy it?? mwuhahahaha**

**Let me know which way you want it to go...**

**Goood.... or bad.... or both!**

**Review and let me know**


	26. Qaletaca

_**Hey Guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!!!!!!!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!!! Keep them coming please :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously...**_

_"Ed–" but before I could finish calling to him, his arms were wrapped around me. Holding me safely in his arms, I buried my head in his neck._

_"I need your help Edward, please help me. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, please please forgive me" I broke down once more into him._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

I felt my eye lids open slowly, the sounds of birds chirping, the humming of my lullaby – the perfect way to wake up. I could still remember the strong and vivid dreams, memories. I saw the night that Edward was killed right in front of me, Alice and Rose turn apart. I saw James and Victoria, their very faces haunting my dreams. I would continuously watch Jaz and Emmett's eyes slowly turn from their golden orbs to dark red.

"Bella Bella, wake up your safe" my eyes flung open and locked on to Edwards. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him with dear life.

"It was just a nightmare, your safe I promise" he whispered into my neck. I pulled back and looked at him, I needed to know that he was here, that he was real. I placed both my hands on the side of his face and stared into his eyes.

"Your here? You're real?" I questioned him. I saw a flash of panic wash over his eyes, and then pure love.

"Yes I'm here, we're all here and we're all alive and safe." I didn't hesitate I locked my lips to his, crushing my very soul to his. I felt his arms pull me closer to him, pulling me into his lap. This kiss was not reserved like other times, I needed him as much as he needed me. I pulled back for a second only to see his eyes, eyes can never lie. I buried my head into his neck as I felt my tears threatening to leak.

"Bella love, please don't hide from me" I could head the pain in his voice, I lifted my head and but didn't look at him. I felt his finger lift my chin to look at him.

"Bella..." he whispered my name

"Edward..." I felt another tear roll down my cheek. Edward leant forward and kissed it away. I couldn't help but smile.

"There's my girl" we were interrupted with a knock on the door. I felt my body tense, I was instantly recoiled into Edward's body. Edward sensed my discomfit and wrapped his arms safely around me. I felt my body relax in his arms. No one could hurt me here. I saw the door open slightly and Jaz and Emmett slowly walked in. My eyes caught onto their muscles, their pale skin, their eyes. My nightmares were my life. I felt my hands grip onto Edwards.

"Shh Bella, its only Jasper and Emmett they won't hurt you" Edward whispered into my hair. I knew this, I did... well I think I did. I noticed Jasper and Emmett stop were they were. Pain covered their faces.

_Why was this so hard!!! They were my best friends, I trusted them with my lives. Bella snap out of it and go hug them, they need you! You need them!! NOW GO!! _ My subconscious finally took over, I flung myself out of Edwards arms and straight into Jasper.

I felt both of their arms wrapping around me, my mind was screaming at me, full panic mode. But my heart felt safe, almost as safe as Edward's arm felt.

"You're ok honey, your safe I promise" Jasper's arms squeezed me tightly. I felt Emmett's hand stroking my hair.

"I missed you guys so much" I whimpered into Jaz's neck. In truth I did, they were my best friends, they were family. I needed them, I need them so much right now.

"Were here Bells, and were not leaving you" Emmett, always knowing what to say. I pulled back from both of them, I noticed that Alice and Rose were standing behind them. I couldn't make out their expressions, they were sad, I think. No guilt.

I quickly stepped around the boys and looked at them both. Their eyes connected with mine briefly and I saw the full blown guilt they had.

"ALICE AND ROSALIE CULLEN YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!" I all but screamed to them. Both of their heads snapped to mine, eyes filled with hurt, panic, guilt.

"DON'T YOU DARE FOR ONE MINUTE THINK THAT THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND GIVE ME HUG!" their faces turned to smiles and I felt their arms wrapped around me, both of them dry sobbing into me.

"Shh its ok, I'm alright" I started to feel me again, the Bella who would snap at a second, yell, scream, joke around, and then make sure that my friends were ok.

"Bella were so sorry, we should have made you come back, we shouldn't have let you go" Alice spoke first.

"Alice, I won't say this again, you are not to blame yourselves ok. James would have gotten me any way or how. So please can we let it go, and try and move on?" I questioned Alice first and then looked at everyone.

"Please I can't do this without you all" I pleaded with them all. In that instant there was a massive vampire group hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

It has been three months since that day. Carlisle had put me back on my dietary plan trying to get my weight back to normal. I Emmett and Jasper helped with my training, I really didn't like the fact that I was back at square one, and well in fact I was back to negative square one if that was even possible.

I had now been able to stay awake for a full day, not having to crash twice a day was nice. At the start I was only ever able to do something for a few hours before my body would retire to the bedroom.

Edward had been amazing, always there for when I needed him, he made sure that I ate, drank, slept enough. He reminded me of all the trivial things that I needed to do, the things that to any normal person would be second nature.

As far as school was concerned we were still being home schooled, I didn't want to go back. Not yet anyway, I knew that once I was a vampire I had to but I would be stronger than both physically and mentally. Edward had agreed to change me, but only when I was given the full 100% clear. He would not change me until I was truly ok, really meaning that I won't be changed until I wasn't crazy anymore.

I still had my panic attacks when I was around strange men, the dreams and flashbacks. I hadn't left the house much in the past 3 months, I wasn't ready to face the outside world yet. Alice had been begging me on a shopping trip, but I just couldn't, not yet.

I was currently in the back yard, on my swing. Jasper and Emmett surprised me with it last week. Always as a kid I would love parks, only for the swings though. I could sit there for hours, not necessarily swinging on it, but just pushing my feet along the ground.

I was thinking about everything that happened in the past 3 months, how far I had come. I was starting to feel normal again, I felt more like myself now than ever before. I was stronger now; I think I'm stronger than before the attack, I felt stronger physically but mentally as well.

I decided it was probably time to go back inside for lunch, Edward would be out here shortly making sure that I was eating something, I laughed at my comment. I heard rustles behind me in the bush, when you speak of the angel the angel shall appear. I turned around to catch up, but no one was there. I stood up and tried to see through the bushes.

This time I saw the bushes moving

"Edward, is that you?" I spoke to the bush... no reply

"Emmett if this is some kind of joke it's not funny" no reply. I took a step back, I didn't know what was in there but I defiantly wasn't going to stick around alone and find out. I turned quickly and went to run when I heard a low bark. I stopped in my tracks, I slowly turned around. And there standing just through the bushes was a wolf. This huge white wolf was standing directly in front of me, he had pure white fur, black tipped ears and a pink scar that stroked down his right eye.

It took a step forward, I should of been running, screaming. But I wasn't, this wolf looked so familiar yet different. It took another step closer, he was now all but a foot away from me. He bent down his head and looked at me, I looked deep into his blue eyes. He looked like the same wolf back in the forest that day, but it couldn't be, could it.

He stepped closer and he licked me! His huge tongue slobbered all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It is you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard him pant, it sounded as though he was laughing with me. I looked back at him, he was bigger, if that was at all possible.

"I can't believe you found me, I'm so glad you were ok." He sat down and nudge me with his nose, forcing me to the ground with him. I couldn't help but laugh, this was what he did last time.

I sat down next to him patting his head. His head was resting on my knees, his eyes closed and I heard the softest of growls from his chest. They weren't angry growls they were soothing ones. I sat there stroking his fur, and just talking to him about anything and everything. I skipped over the whole kidnapping thing and just talked about my training, and the day at the mall with the girl.

I still didn't have a name for my wolf yet, I didn't know if he had one or if I should give him one.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him, he lifted his head off my lap and looked directly at me. I watched as he nodded.

"Can you understand everything I say?" I asked again, he hesitated for a second than nodded. This took me back for a moment, I didn't know what to think, he defiantly wasn't a normal wolf, I mean he was huge. He seemed to know what I was thinking, he saved me, and he could understand me.... I heard a slight whimper come from him. I looked back down and his eyes were sad.

"No don't be upset, I was just surprised that's all" his eyes returned back to his normal happy self.

"Are you really a wolf?" I asked, I saw him roll his eyes.

"Hey!" I playfully slapped his shoulder. He nodded his head once more, than he stood up and he howled. I stood up quickly, I heard movement behind the bushes from where he came from. I quickly stepped back, not knowing what was out there. I felt my heart start to race, my breath hitch. Panic...

My wolf sensed my worries he moved in front of me and licked my face again. I looked up at him, and placed my hand on his fur. His eyes full with worry.

"I'm ok..." I breathed out slowly. He nodded than returned his gaze back to the forest. My hand gripped tighter onto my wolf. I stepped closer to him. I looked back at the forest and noticed the bushes moving, eyes appearing through the leaves. Many eyes...

Four sets of eyes appeared, I stepped back cautiously.

"Um Edward could you come out here please" I spoke loudly, knowing that he would here. In two seconds flat I could see Edward and the rest of the family standing near us. They stopped as soon as they saw the wolves.

"Bella what's going on?" Edward asked. Edward was the only one who stepped forward walking towards me. My wolf stepped in front of me protectively, just like he did last time. I placed one hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you remember Edward don't you, from last time. He won't hurt me" he nodded slightly and I stepped forward, my wolf walked next to me.

"Edward, he's the same wolf from the forest, he found me" I couldn't hold back my smile. Edward was now standing in front of me, he looked at my wolf.

"Edward he can understand us, I asked if he was human, and well he howled and then this lot showed up" Edward looked back at the remaining pack. His eyes grew wide, something happened.

"Edward what's going on!" I asked, he didn't answer me.

"Edward" at this stage the remainder of my family were behind him. Ready for a fight.

"I- I can hear them" he all but whispered. It took me a second to realise what he had said, he could hear their thoughts... but Edward couldn't read animal thoughts... they're not animals...

"Yes, I think that would be necessary" Edward spoke looking at the centre wolf. He was jet black, slightly bigger than all the other wolves. The wolf nodded and then ran back into the forest, seconds later a man walked back. He was tall, dark olive skin, cropped black hair.

"My name is Sam Uley, and this is my pack, Jake, Paul, Jared and Embrey. I see that you have already met Logan here." He spoke to all of us. So that's what his name was, Logan. Carlisle stepped forward

"My name is Carlisle and this is my family, Esme my wife, my children Rose, Alice and Edward. And their mates Jasper, Emmett and Bella." There was a sudden awkward silence. I spoke up first.

"So what exactly is going on here?" all eyes were on me now, I held tightly onto Edward's hand and my other hand still gripped onto Logan's fur. Sam stepped forward to explain

"This is quiet the predicament we have here, you see are werewolves" Edward stiffened, I looked back at my family and they all stiffened, Jasper and Emmett looked at me and I just shrugged.

"We understand that we are meant to be mortal enemies..." Sam continued, so that explained it.

"But under the circumstances, I think we need to discuss things" Sam looked at me. Why was he looking at me, what did I do?

"What do you want to discuss?" Edward prompted.

"Under normal conditions we would have attacked and killed vampires, but Logan here is preventing that. First he tells us that you are not ordinary vampires, that you do not drink the blood of humans? Is that correct? " Sam questioned Carlisle, everyone nodded.

"We are what you might call vegetarians, we do not harm humans, we drink the blood of animals to contain our thirsts. We protect the lives of humans in this territory, we value human life" Carlisle stated.

"So it is true about the eyes then. Legends tell us that those with the eyes of the devil are deadly of sin, and those of the light are the protectors. We can see now that this is true" I was shocked at the tails, legends.

"What has this got to do with Bella?" Edward asked, obviously hearing something about me in their minds. Sam nodded.

"Within our legends there are stories of werewolves much like ourselves who can make the transformation permanent. Logan here is part of this legend, he is known as Qalitaca the guardian of all people. Legends tells is that once a werewolf completes his transformation he roams the earth as a protector. Stories say that he will bond with one and he will protect them with his life. By the way Logan is standing next to Bella, he has made that bond." I looked at Logan as he stared back at me, he nodded in confirmation of what Sam had just told us.

"Why is he white? When I last saw him he was red-ish brown?" I asked looking back at Sam.

"The colour of his fur when you first saw him was his original colourings, once a wolf has made a bond they turn white, they signify pure good."

We were interrupted with a loud howl in the distance, all wolves looked in the direction, as did Sam. He quickly turned back to us, trying to cover his panic. Logan rose to his feet taking a step towards Sam, I let go of his fur.

"I'm sorry but we must go, it's a pleasure meeting you all, we will see you soon to talk more." The remaining wolves took off into the forest.

"Logan stay here and keep a lookout" Sam ordered, Logan nodded.

"Is there something going on, we can help" Edward asked.

"Thankyou, but we can handle it" Sam spoke and then took off. We all stood there for a moment processing everything that has just happened. Carlisle broke the tension first

"I think we should get back home, Bella needs some lunch after all" I rolled my eyes at him, after all the information they were still worrying about me eating. I held onto Edwards hand as he led me back towards the house. I stopped for a moment and looked back, Logan still standing there, looking at me. He had a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"Logan are you coming?" I spoke to him, his ears lifted, eyes brightened and ran after us, he was walking by my side nudging my hand with his nose. I knew what he wanted, I placed my hand on his shoulder as he walked next to Edward and I.

"I like him" Edward spoke, I looked up at him looking towards Logan.

"He's very protective of you" I nodded in confirmation. I looked back at Logan, he had his head held high, he was proud. Happy.

"I've always wanted a dog" I smiled at him, I saw him roll his eyes ay me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_**So what you guys think????**_

_**Did you like the character Logan???**_

_**Who thought it was Jacob????**_

_**AHHAHAH**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
**_


	27. Poll2

**_Hey guys sorry for the fake update!!_**

**_But lately over each of my stories havent been really getting a response_**

**_i know ppl dont like review!!_**

**_SOOO i thought i'd try it this way_**

**_I have a poll... telll me which stories you want me to update more...._**

**_And review as well but i guess_**

**_A girl can dream ;)_**

**_Thanks, and sorry again Kel  
_**


	28. Bringing back the Past

_**HEy guys here;s the next chappy hope you all enjoy!!!**_

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews and your support love you all!!!**_

_**

* * *

previously...  
**_

_"Logan are you coming?" I spoke to him, his ears lifted, eyes brightened and ran after us, he was walking by my side nudging my hand with his nose. I knew what he wanted, I placed my hand on his shoulder as he walked next to Edward and I._

_"I like him" Edward spoke, I looked up at him looking towards Logan._

_"He's very protective of you" I nodded in confirmation. I looked back at Logan, he had his head held high, he was proud. Happy._

_"I've always wanted a dog" I smiled at him, I saw him roll his eyes ay me, and I couldn't help but laugh._

* * *

**_And Now...._**

The night drew on, my eyes grew weaker by the minute, fighting the urge to stay awake. I knew it was stupid but I really didn't want to miss anything. Things just seemed to be happening so quickly around here at the moment.

"Bella you should rest" this was one of the routine things Edward has said to me over the past couple months. I shook my head and forced my eyes open again. I heard him sigh. I felt my eyes droop again, this time staying closed for a few extra seconds. When I finally got them open I saw the room moving. I looked up and noticed Edward staring back down at me.

"Sleep love" he kissed my forehead as my eyes finally gave in and closed as Edward carried me off to our room.

Since the night we escaped Edward has not left my side, I had had a nightmare almost every night since then. Some of them Edward would be able to stop, some of the times he didn't notice I was having one.

I felt my bed hit my body and then the soft touch of the blanket covering me.

"Logan?..." I all but whispered to Edward. I felt his arm wrap around my stomach and he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"He's right here love" I lifted my hand and waved it out into the open air in front of my bed. I searched for him, when I finally found the ball of fur I could relax.

"Night Logan" I whispered. He replied by a lick of my hand. I giggled slightly and left my hand there resting on his back. Even with Logan curled up beside my bed he was still the same height.

Morning came quickly, I woke up to a slimy hot feeling over my face. I sat up quickly.

"Ew Logan!" I heard Edward laughing next to me. I looked down at Logan who was sitting up next to me.

"Morning my Princess" I heard Edward whisper into my ear, I felt a shiver run straight down my spine.

"Morning" I turned around and there was my Adonis sitting back against the head board. I crawled towards him and placed myself in his lap.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I looked up at him and shrugged, I really didn't know what I wanted to do. A run was defiantly in order, I hadn't been for a couple days and it was well overdue.

"Hey Loags wanna come for a run?" I looked towards him, he stood up quickly and his tail started wagging. He turned around quickly and bolted out the door, I heard him run down the stairs and out the back door.

I turned myself around in Edward's lap to face him. My eyes locked onto his golden orbs, a smile broke on my face. And in returned he gave me his famous one side lopped grin that sent my body wild. His hand lifted and cupped my cheek. I leant forward and captured his lips with mine.

I felt his hand move from my cheek to the back of my neck bringing me closer to his. My hands went straight to his hair deepening our kiss. I pulled away only to allow my lungs to refill with much needed but unwanted air. Edward's lips didn't stop, he moved from my lips, to my neck, to my ear smothering me with kisses. I lifted myself slightly off him and swung one of my legs over his, straddling him. His eyes moved back to mine.

"I love you Edward" his smiled returned as his lips locked back with mine.

"I love you Bella"

Instantly I was on my back, Edward hovering over me. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips. I loved Edward being in control, he knew what I wanted and he knew how I wanted it.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard shouting from downstairs. I groaned and held onto Edward with all my life.

"Save me" I whispered clinging to him. Edward laughed at me but held me tighter to him.

"SWAN you get that scrawny ass down here now or you will have double training and no time for sex!" I felt the red rise to my cheeks.

"EMMETT I SO HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" I screamed back. I could hear the light laughing of my family below us. I could not have been more embarrassed as what I did right now. I mean I know everyone in this house hold were having sex, but to announce it to the world like that, Emmett was going to pay big time!

I groaned and finally rolled off the bed. I went straight to the bathroom, not bothering to shower as I'm going to need one as soon as I'm back from my run. I grabbed my training gear and got dressed. Walking out of the bathroom I noticed Edward was gone, presumably down stairs preparing my breakfast. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he was like my 24/7 doctor.

As my theory was correct I walked into the living room and there on the table was a platter of fruit and yoghurt.

"Morning Bells" Emmett spoke smugly, I all but walked passed him and greased him off.

"Oh belly bear don't be pissed" he caught up to me and walked beside me following my movements. I kept ignoring him. I walked into the kitchen and there was Edward pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Beautiful" he lent down and kissed me.

"Hey" I mumbled. I really was not in the greatest of moods right now, thanks to Emmett dearest.

"Why don't you go for a nice run, hit the punching bag a few times and I'll have a hot bubble bath here waiting for you when you get back? how does that sound?" Edward all but whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but smile, this man in front of me knew exactly when I was pissed and knew exactly how to fix me back up. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped down off my stool

"Thanks love, that would be perfect" I giggled and ran out the back door.

"Logan!" I called out, I knew he was out here somewhere. And right on time he came sprinting out of the woods towards me. Still running. Getting closer. Stilling running. Ok Logan slow down. He's not slowing down. Shit. Crap. AHHH

"Logan..." I whined. I heard him bark with laughter while standing slightly on top of me. He bent down and licked my face.. I groaned.

"Yeah morning to you too!" he let me up and we finally started our run.

Now that I was fit, and stronger. This was my favourite thing to do, to just run and not have to worry about anything. It's just me, the wind, the forest and the air, and well in this case Logan as well but he doesn't interrupt me by asking me to check my pulse, telling me stories about all the pranks he wants to do. Or the worst of them all, staring at me and then telling me how beautiful I am. Yes and that would be Edward, as much as I love him with all my heart, he can be a pain in my ass when I train. I couldn't help but laugh at the memories those particular training days...

We had run a good hour before I decided it was time to turn back.

"Ready to go back Loags?" I looked down and Logan wasn't relaxed how he normally was, he was crouched down, defensively, prepared for attack.

"Logan what is it?" he stepped forward in front of me. He growled. I looked around trying to figure out what was out there. What had him so spooked. I heard a growl behind me, I jumped around. But nothing. Ok this was starting to seem like a outright horror film. We were surrounded. I reached for my phone, back pocket. I padded around, there was no lump in my pants. No phone. Shit.

Logan growled again, he stood up tall and lifted his head into the sky and howled the same loud howl as last time. He was calling for help. This creature, whatever was out there was not just an animal, it was dangerous.

"Vampire..." I saw Logan's head nod in confirmation

"How many" I gulped, his eyes blinked once.

"Your pack are they close?" I whispered. He nodded his head. Right on cue I heard growling and rustling behind me. I quickly turned back and there was the same giant black wolf stalking out of the bushes, followed by 5 others. The same 4 as before Jake, Paul, Jared and Embrey if I remember correctly and one other. Sam the leader barked nodding towards Logan.

Logan bent down so that his stomach was on the ground, he barked lightly to me.

"You want me to get on?" I questioned him. He barked again. I didn't hesitate I jumped on quickly and held onto the fur on his neck. He stood up quickly and ran behind the pack with me on his back.

"Come back to the mansion, please" Sam nodded. Logan barked once and then we were off, I was used to running this fast with Edward, but Logan was faster. I bent my body down lying closer to Logan's, he ran faster and faster and within a minute we were back at the house.

Logan howls out, Edward came running. Everyone else behind him.

"Bella!" he screamed running straight to me. He helped me off Logan's back.

"Are you ok, are you hurt? What happened?" he questioned me while trying to search my body for a scratch or blood or a broken bone.

"Edward I'm fine, honest. But there's a vampire. Sam and the others are there, please help them" I pleaded with them. Suddenly a loud howl was heard from the midst of the forest.

"Everything fine young Bella" I turned around and there was Sam walking back to us. I all but ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou" I repeated over and over. I could hear his laughter.

"Quiet the over reactor this one here" he joked. I stepped back and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! I thought the worst. Don't blame me for being just a little bit worried" he laughed again. I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw the other 5 wolves behind him. I walked over to them.

"Can I see who you are?" they all looked towards Sam for an answer. He nodded and they all took off back into the forest. And they returned one by one.

"Bella meet Seth, he's the youngest of us all. Newest as well" Seth stepped forward and hugged me. He was shorter than the rest of the them, but he was still a giant compared to me. More like the size of Emmett.

"I'm Seth, and I am the sandy coloured fur Wolf" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Seth" he stepped back and the next walked forward.

"I'm Paul, and I'm the silver wolf" he didn't hug or anything he just nodded. So I nodded back.

"I'm Jared, and I'm the light brown wolf" he stepped forward and hugged me.

"Thankyou" he whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"For Logan, he's been lonely for so long." I just nodded. He let me go and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then returned back to the pack.

"Hey Bells, I'm Embry and I'm the Grey Wolf" he grinned. I looked back and the forest entrance form where they all came from was empty. But there was one more, wasn't there? I looked back to Sam.

"Where's the reddish brown one?" I questioned. He looked back to the forest.

"Jake come out here" I heard a bark in response. I looked at Edward hoping for a translation. He walked up next to me.

"He thinks you're not going to like him" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I like him?" I questioned

"You know him" I started to think I knew him? oh think brain think. Jake... but I didn't know a Jake. I mean there was that guy back years ago but he wasn't part of the tribe he was in Pheonix. Jake, Jake Jake, then it struck.

"Jacob" I whispered. Memories started to flow back, the little boy and little girl running around the back yard playing cowboys and Indians.

Then he stepped out, Jacob. It was really him, in the flesh. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. Jacob didn't look at me, his eyes stayed attached to the ground.

"Jacob?" I questioned again breaking through my tears. His head nodded.

"Jacob Black?" I asked again

"Hey Bells" his head lifted, and his eyes locked on with mine. I took a step towards him, Edward let me go.

"You were gone" I whispered. Jacob took a step closer to me.

"I know I'm -"

"You left!" I spoke louder, taking another step

"I know, Bells I'm -"

"You left me all alone!" I all but screamed.

"Bells -"

"You left me, you didn't even say goodbye! I was 12 years old and you left! I was broken, you were all I had and you left me!" I screamed at him. By this stage Jacob was standing right in front of me. I took my hand back and slapped him across the face. He didn't try to stop me from hitting him, he didn't fight back. I felt the tears washing down my face.

"You didn't even say goodbye" I hit his chest harder. I felt his arms wrap around me, I tried to push him away.

"Bells shh its okay" he whispered into me

"No its not ok, I thought you were dead!" I slapped him again, trying to pull away. He held onto my tighter.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, I finally broke down. I stopped resisting and let him hold me.

"I missed you Jake"

"I missed you too Bells" this brought on another round of sobs. I cried into him, I even felt a few drops fall from Jakes cheeks onto mine.

"So you're a wolf?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"I guess I am" I laughed with him.

"So who's the vampire?" he asked. I quickly turned back. Edward stepped forward and grabbed my hand

"This here is my Edward, Edward meet Jacob Black. Jacob meet Edward" they both held out their hands and shook.

"So you're dating a vampire?" Jake questioned

"Yep" I looked up at Edward, his eyebrows creased. He was listening to something I'm sure he didn't like.

"huh" that's all the Jake said. Great boy rivalry. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" he questioned looking innocent as ever.

"Come off it Jake, Edward's a mind reader" that stopped him short. I looked up at Edward and he laughed.

"He wants to have a talk with me, about treating you right and such." Edward filled me in. I groaned

"Jesus back for 5 minutes and already threatening my boyfriend" I looked back at Jake and he nodded

"Yeah well I've always been your brother Bells, I've always protected you..." He looked sad for a second and then I realised he was looking at my stomach. My bare stomach, I was still in my workout clothes. I never minded wearing a sports bra and pants because no one saw me, no one saw my scars. I felt the moisture rise in my eyes again. Alice stepped forward and handed me her jacket. I thanked her and quickly put it on covering up my marks.

"It's ok Jake, no one could stop it" I felt Edward stiffen. No no no the memories started to come back.

"Oh god can we please not do this, I can't do it please" Edward arms tightened around me.

"I'm sorry love. Do you want to go inside?" I nodded. Edward walked me back inside, I didn't say anything. He led me straight upstairs and into the bathroom where there was a bubble bath waiting for me. I quickly got in without hesitation and laid back so that my whole body under the water. I dunked my head and just blocked out the world above me.

* * *

_**WElcome JAKE!!!**_

_**What you think....**_

_**What happened to jake and bella....**_

_**secrets reveals!!!**_

_**Review and you find out ;)**_

_**thanks guys  
**_


	29. I dare you!

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy!**_

_**hope you like!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

"Come off it Jake, Edward's a mind reader" that stopped him short. I looked up at Edward and he laughed.

"He wants to have a talk with me, about treating you right and such." Edward filled me in. I groaned

"Jesus back for 5 minutes and already threatening my boyfriend" I looked back at Jake and he nodded

"Yeah well I've always been your brother Bells, I've always protected you..." He looked sad for a second and then I realised he was looking at my stomach. My bare stomach, I was still in my workout clothes. I never minded wearing a sports bra and pants because no one saw me, no one saw my scars. I felt the moisture rise in my eyes again. Alice stepped forward and handed me her jacket. I thanked her and quickly put it on covering up my marks.

"It's ok Jake, no one could stop it" I felt Edward stiffen. No no no the memories started to come back.

"Oh god can we please not do this, I can't do it please" Edward arms tightened around me.

"I'm sorry love. Do you want to go inside?" I nodded. Edward walked me back inside, I didn't say anything. He led me straight upstairs and into the bathroom where there was a bubble bath waiting for me. I quickly got in without hesitation and laid back so that my whole body under the water. I dunked my head and just blocked out the world above me.

As soon as my air was running out I sat back up, closing my eyes. Edward had gone left me alone to my thoughts.

* * *

**_And Now..._**

I sat in the bath for what seemed a lifetime, the water had been reheated around 4 times. No one had come to interrupt me, which I mentally thanked them for. I needed to be alone. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward was standing outside the bedroom door blocking anyone from even walking into the bedroom.

I felt the water start to get cold again. I took a deep breath and got out of the bath. I couldn't sit here any longer and wallow in self pity, that just wasn't me. I wrapped my towel around me and walked back out into the bedroom. Alice have gratefully left out clothes for me to wear on the bed. She obviously had to make a huge sacrifice and let me wear trackies and a hoodie.

"Thanks Alice" I murmured under my breath.

"Anytime Bells" I couldn't help but laugh. Just when I had finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I sat on my bed waiting for whoever it was. Most likely Edward.

"Hey love" Edward....

"Hi" he walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"How you holding up?" he asked. I just shrugged. It had almost been 6 months since that day, and every day I fought to move past it. To block out the nightmares, to escape that scared feeling. But the truth was I never moved past it, I never moved on. I hid. I pushed it all down in a deep box in the back of my mind. Everyone in my family knew not to mention it, but when someone from outside of my world came in, they didn't know the rules, the boundaries. It all came back, every repressed memory.

"Where is he?" I all but whispered to Edward.

"He said he had to do something, but he will be back later. If that's ok with you" I just nodded. Of course it would be ok, I hadn't seen him in years and I missed him.

"Does he know?" I didn't look up I kept my eyes on my hands. My fingers were playing with each other, fiddling.

"Not much, but enough" I nodded. I felt my eyes start to tear up. Edward sensed it and grabbed my hands pulling me into his arms. I couldn't hold back my tears now. He rocked me slowly, rubbing my back, brushing my hair, trying to sooth me.

"Why does it keep coming back? Make it go away... please" I all but begged Edward. He didn't say anything, he just held me closer to him. Once my tears had subsided Edward still held me in his arms humming my lullaby. There was a knock on the door.

"It's the boys" Edward whispered to me. I just nodded, letting know it was ok to come in.

"You can come in" Edward answered for me. Right then the door slowly opened and Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"How you doing hun?" Jasper walked forward and knelt down on the floor next to the bed. His hand rested on top of mine and Edwards.

"I'm ok" I whispered. Emmett came and sat behind me on the bed. Stroking my hair.

"Look what I bought you" Emmett pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from behind his back.

"And I bought the glasses" I looked over and saw Alice walking in with 6 shot glasses in her hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are there 6?" I asked.

"What none for you true bitch?" Rose walked in and jumped on the bed next to me. I laughed at that. I watched as Alice poured us each a shot and handed it to us.

"To Us" Alice held her glass up

"To finding family!" Jasper clinked it to Alice's

"To being a vampire!" Emmett lifted his. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him

"For my family being safe" Rose added

"For Bella" Edward added his and kissed me on the cheek. They all looked at me waiting.

"Fine, but this is really corny" Alice glared at me

"For having the best friends in the entire world. Thanks guys" we clicked them all together and drank them. Now that felt good. I gave my glass back to Alice who had already started pouring another round. I heard a soft bark and looked over and saw Logan walking into the room. His eyes were sad, his tail wasn't wagging.

"Hey Logan" his eyes lifted to mine, I could see the sadness in them. He felt what I felt. I rolled my eyes and patted the spot next to me.

"Come one, jump up." His eyes lit up and he walked around the bed.

"Bells don't you mean step up" Emmett cracked up laughing at his little joke. Well it was kind of true Logan only needed to step up onto the bed.

"Want one?" I waved the empty glass in the air next to Logan. I saw his eyes roll.

"Hey I was only offering" he barked at me. Everyone laughed at us.

"You scared Logan?" Jasper antagonised him. He shook his head.

"Well come on then" Jasper placed a bowl next to the bed and filled it with bourbon. Alice handed us each a shot and we counted down from 3 and shot them. Logan licked up his quickly, followed by a small bark.

"So here's where the party is?" we all looked to the door and there was Jacob standing there. We all stared at him. Bring on the awkward silence.

"I brought another bottle?" Jake asked lifting another bottle of Jack in the air. It was if he was asking for approval to enter the room.

"Don't just stand there, poor a glass!" I shouted. He smiled and joined us all on my bed. It was good that Jake came with another bottle, we had all about finished ours.

We had managed to finish two bottles of Jack before we all collapsed under.

"Man I'm starving" Jake's stomach broke the silence with a huge roar. Mine followed suit and rumbled. This brought on a round of laughter.

"What I wouldn't do for a big juicy steak right now" we all sat up and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett you don't eat anymore" I told him

"I know that, but I miss the taste of it." he whined like a 5 year old.

"Well go on then one then" his eyes lit up.

"Did you just dare me Bella?" I sat up and stared at him.

"I think I might have"

"Oh no" Jasper whined

"Go on then Bella say the words" Emmett sat up facing me directly now

"Fine then Emmett McCarthy, I dare you to eat a steak, Well Done" we heard a round of o0o0o0o's from everyone, so high school.

"Fine then, and if I win. You have to have extra training sessions with me every morning" followed by another round of o0o0o0o's.

"Oh it's on!" I held out my hand

"Just like Donkey Kong" Emmett shook my hand.

So here we were in the kitchen with 3 pieces of steak on the stove. One each for me and Jake to actually eat and one for Emmett to try and eat. Rules were that Emmett had to each the whole thing and stomach it for 12 hours. I had asked Edward how long it takes for them to have to 'dispose' of food. He said maximum of 8 hours so either way I was going to win.

I put some baked potatoes in the oven and made some salad. Everyone was surrounding the kitchen just waiting for the event to begin.

When they were ready we had all the plates set up and ready. Personally it looked amazing! As soon as Carlisle and Esme heard of our events for dinner they discretely booked themselves into a hotel for the night, didn't blame them either.

"Alright Emmett time starts.... now" within 5 seconds Emmett had managed to destroy the entire steak.

"Oh that hit the spot" he sat back on his chair and pretended to loosen his pants.

"Your such a pig!" I heard Rose grumble.

By the time Jake and I had finished our dinner we had all sat around the living room watching dvd's. I purposely chose to watch the Family Guy box set, and purposely chose the particular season and disc where Peter opens a tab at Mort's Pharmacy and he gets that medicine that makes you vomit. Let's just say I was going to use that scene against my will.

"Why are we watching this crap?" Alice whined, she had protested to watch Titanic, but with 6 against 1 and one bark of 'I don't care' we won.

"Well Alice why don't you look into that nice bright future and see why?" I winked at her. And she did just that. In no time at all, Alice was fighting back a laugh, and so was Edward.

"Oh my god this is my favourite part, they all start vomiting. And Stewie acts like he's a mental patient! Hilarious!" Emmett cracked up, we waiting.

'_Ok so who ever can last the longest without puking, gets the last piece of pie out of the fridge..' Peter says, they all drink._

"_Ok here we go..." - Peter_

"_How's everybody doing?" – Peter_

"_Good, good so far" – Brian_

"_Alright, alright" – Peter_

"_Nothing yet" – Stewie_

"_cool, cool" – Peter_

"_You know I don't know if you guys had any of that pie already, buts that ah some tasty stuff. Its from the bake sale that Louis – BLAHHHHHH *vomits* - Peter_

"_o0o0 One dow, I know someone who won't be having any – BLAHHHHHH *vomits* - Stewie_

"_I'm starting to feel funny" – Chris_

"_Well I feel fine, I guess I'm going BLAHHHHH - *vomits* - Brian_

"_Oh boy that means I win, I get to eat BLAHHHHH – *vomits* - Chris_

I looked over to Emmett, and well let just say that I say my very first green vampire!

"How you doing Emmmie?" I asked him.

"I hate you Bella, You planned this didn't you!" I just nodded.

"Yep" I popped the p.

And with that Emmett raced off to the bathroom.

"Oh you missed your favourite part" I whined. I looked back at everyone else, and then we all burst out laughing. Our laughing fits finally calmed down and then came the awkward silence. There we all were sitting together, we all knew were trying to avoid the hard conversation. But here, right now in the silence we were all thinking it. The question was who was going to bring it up first? All I knew it wasn't going to be me.

"ah Bells..." the answer to my question was Jacob. I turned to face him, I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Guess you wanna know my story huh?" he just nodded

"Guess you wanna know mine to huh?" Jake mimicked me. I nodded. There had been so much time separating us, so much had happened.

"Want me to go first?" Jake asked. I nodded. By this stage Emmett had returned and we were all waiting for Jake's story.

* * *

**_Hey guys so what you think?_**

**_Coming up next is Jacobs Story... where does he fit in!_**

**_Review to find out!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING ;)_**

**_Thanks guys  
_**


	30. Jake's Past

_**Hey guys so here's the next chappy.. sorry its been a while exams taking over my life!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Guess you wanna know my story huh?" he just nodded_

_"Guess you wanna know mine to huh?" Jake mimicked me. I nodded. There had been so much time separating us, so much had happened._

_"Want me to go first?" Jake asked. I nodded. By this stage Emmett had returned and we were all waiting for Jake's story._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"It all started when I was little, dad always used to tell me about the legends of our tribes. What I was to become, the heir to the pack, the next alpha blah blah blah. But what I didn't realise then was it was all going to come true, that one day I would be a monster" Jake looked down into his hands.

We were all sitting in the living room, I was sitting down next to Jake and Edward holding both of their hands in mine.

"You're not a monster Jake" he just smiled at me slightly and continued.

"I still remember all the days we spent together, when we went cliff diving. I remember every detail of our days together, when we couldn't be separated." He smiled at the memory.

"Then everything changed, you and your dad disappeared. I remember that day so clearly." He turned to look at me still holding my hand in both of his.

"We were going to ride our bikes up to the cliffs remember? I waited for you on the porch all night. Dad kept telling me to come inside, that he called your house but no one was home. I didn't leave the porch, I waited for you to come over but you never came. It started to rain, dad told me to come inside and that you probably just forgot. But you never not came over when you promised, even the time when you had the chicken pox, you snuck out and rode to my place and gave it to me." I couldn't help but laugh at this, Charlie yelled at me so much that night. That was my favourite time to ever be sick, after Charlie and Billy realised that we both had it. We spent the whole time together.

"When it got dark I couldn't wait any longer I jumped on my bike and rode all the way to your place. When I got there all the lights were off, your dads car was still there. I knocked on the door but no one answered. So I did what I usual did, climbed the tree. But you weren't in your room, there was no sound. I went and checked Charlie's room but nothing. When I walked downstairs things started to get weird, the kitchen table was knocked over and food was all over the floor. The living room was trashed." Jake took a deep breath.

"When I made my way to the light switch I panicked at what I saw." Jake paused. I could only imagine what he saw, I mean I was there. The memory of us being kidnapped haunted my every nightmare.

"_Bella baby breakfast is ready" I heard my dad calling me from downstairs. I quickly got changed and grabbed my favourite hoodie, Jake and I were going riding today so I didn't want to get cold. I ran downstairs being careful not to trip on the stairs, or my feet or even just nothing at all. _

"_Morning daddy" I ran to my dad who was in the kitchen placing the last pancake onto a plate and wrapped my arms around his waist._

"_Morning kiddo" he kissed my head and paced me the plates. I slowly walked to the kitchen table and placed them both in our spots as dad poured two glasses or orange juice, one big one and one small one. _

"_What's the plan for you and Jake today?"He questioned me while passing me the syrup. He always knew that my plans would consist of me and Jake doing something, we were always together. No matter what. _

"_Well were going to ride bikes for a bit and then go up to the cliffs, Jake said he was going to bring some sandwiches and we can have lunch up there." I grabbed my fork and jabbed it into a piece of soaked syruped pancake. _

"_You want a ride up before I go to work?" I shook my head._

"_No thanks, I wanted to ride" I smiled up at him. _

"_What you feel like for dinner tonight kiddo?" I rolled my eyes at him_

"_Daddy, whenever you say that, I saw whatever. And then you say ill pick something up on the way home for work. And I say that's fine, and then we both end up with Pizza. So how about we get pizza for dinner" I smiled up at him. _

"_Ok you got me" daddy laughed. _

"_Can Jake stay for dinner?" I asked_

"_Do you need me to answer that?" _

"_Nope. Thanks daddy" _

_We were interrupted with a knock on the front door. I looked up and noticed it was just passed 9am, who would be here that early, Jake said he would wait for me at his place. Dad got up and answered it. _

"_Chief Swan?" the unknown voice spoke _

"_Yes, what can I do for you?" dad queried the man. Suddenly dad was pushed back into the house and the front door was slammed. I looked back and noticed a man at the front door he pushed daddy against the wall and had his hand again his throat._

"_DADDY!" I screamed out and ran over to him. I tried to push the man off my dad but he didn't budge. Daddy broke free of the man and pinned him to the ground. _

"_Bella call the station!" I didn't move, terror struck me where I stood._

"_Bella!" daddy shouted again. I quickly nodded and bolted back into the kitchen were the phone was. I heard banging on the front door another voice. I froze and turned back another man entered the house and punched daddy in the face. _

"_Daddy!" I screamed again. _

"_Bella RUN!" he screamed back at me. The new intruder turned to face me, I looked back at my daddy who was now pinned to the ground. I hesitated for a second before turning around and running. I made it to the back door, I saw a shadowed outline of a man through the curtain. I quickly stopped and turned the other way. I headed through the living room and bolted up the stairs. I ran to my room and locked the door. I ran straight to my window and flung it open. _

"_HELP! Someone help!" I screamed out. I heard the loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked out of my window to my tree. Jake had used it so many times to get into my room when Charlie had a banned. The gap between my window ledge and the tree branch seemed to grow wider the longer I stared at it. _

_I heard the door handle move. _

_I turned back and stared at my door. _

"_I know you're in there girly..." I heard his sinister voice through my door. I did the only thing I could think of. Hide. _

_I ran to my bed and hid under it. I heard a bang against my door, then another and then with the final blow my door swung open. My hand covered my mouth, silencing my whimpers. _

"_Come out come out wherever you are..." I watched as his feet walked slowly into my room. His dark black shoes walked slowly over to my window. I only wished that he thought I escaped and would leave. _

"_ha ha I know you still here girly..." his feet turned back away from the window._

"_Do you like to play games girl... Are we playing now?" I felt my eyes start to water. _

_Daddy please help me, daddy... I wished and wished that dad would come and save me. _

"_Are you in the closet" I heard my closer door swing open. _

"_No..." I watched as his feet walked closer to my desk. _

"_Are you behind the desk?" _

"_No..." I watched as his feet disappeared behind my bed. I held back a sob. There was silence in my room. Then I felt something grab my ankles._

"_Gotcha" I screamed out as I felt my feet being dragged from under the bed. I tried to grab onto anything, my nails digging into the hard wood flooring. _

"_Daddy help me!" I screamed. As I was pulled out from under the bed a black hood was placed over my head. I screamed out again trying to fight of the man holding me. _

"_Daddy!" I screamed louder. _

"_Shut up girly!" the man yelled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. _

"_Let me go, let me go!" I screamed again punching his back._

"_Shut it girly or your daddy gets it" I quietened up quickly. I was carried out of my room and presumed down stairs. _

"_No Bella, don't you touch her. Let her go!" I heard my dad's voice._

"_Daddy, help me. Daddy" I pleaded with my daddy. I tried to fight off the man again. _

"_It's ok princess. Everything's going to be ok" My dads voice calm me. The silence in the air was interrupted by the phone ringing. _

'_Hi you've reached the Swan resident... daddy what else do I say...oh yeah... where not home so leave a message. And HI Jake!" *beep*_

'_Hey Bells, where are you. I'm waiting but you're not here, call me.." Jake..._

"_JAKE HELP!"I screamed at the phone only wishing that he could hear me._

"_Shut her up!" I heard a man's voice. When suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. _

I felt the tear well up in my eyes as I played back that day.

"I was so young Bells. And what I saw" Jake wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"It's ok Jake" I squeezed his hands tightly.

"No its not Bells, I should have done something. I should have come sooner, not just sit there for a whole day waiting for you. I knew something was wrong and I did nothing! I could have stopped it!" Jake stood up and started pacing the room.

"Jake you were just a little boy, you couldn't have stopped it. Please don't blame yourself. I can't handle it Jake, please don't" I stood up and stopped his pacing's.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm ok Jake, I'm ok now. Please don't blame yourself." I felt him nod.

We sat back down and Jake continued with his story.

"After I found the house, I called the police station and they came over right away. For two months they were in search for you and your father, there was no ransom note, no contact from them at all. In the end the police called it a cold case. But I never stopped looking Bells, I grew up fast. Everyone kept telling me to give up that you were gone. But I couldn't believe them, I couldn't lose my best friend." Jake looked at me

"I'm here Jake" he just nodded.

"4 years you were missing. One day I was searching around the forest near your place, I was getting so angry. I was so angry at you for leaving me, for letting yourself get taken out of my life. I needed you so much and you left. I sat at our tree for hours yelling at you, I screamed out for you but you never came. You never came."

Jake looked so angry with me. He was so young and I just disappeared out of his life. I never really thought of the impact of my disappearing on others.

"I'm sorry Jake I couldn't... if I could... I mean.. I'm so sorry" I whispered. Edward's arms were around me, holding me together.

"It's not your fault either Bells" I looked back at Jake, all anger disappeared.

"You know that right?" I just nodded my head.

"That was the first time I phased. The anger triggered it early and it just happened. Sam was the first to phase out of all of us, he helped me through it. He got me to phase back, explained everything to me. Turned out everything that dad told me was true. I went home that night and dad had a shot at me, telling me that I needed to let go of you. To move on, that that's what you would have wanted for me to do. I got so angry at him, it just happened. I phased, and he was standing too close. He hasn't walked since."

I knew that Billy was in a wheelchair when I came back, everyone said it was a car accident.

"I couldn't stay there any longer, I left. Two years later I heard that you were back, that you had survived. I wanted so much to come back, to see you again. But I couldn't, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you Bells. Sam and the pack were still in La Push, they gave me updates on you. Letting me know that you were ok, they tried to convince me to return, that you needed me. But then you found Emmett and Jasper, Sam told me you were happy again, smiling. So I stayed away." He looked towards Jasper and Emmett and smiled at them, secretly thanking them.

"Often I would stay in wolf form while Sam and the rest were on patrol, I felt like I still needed to protect the tribe even though I wasn't there. One day they came across three scents, vampires. They followed it to a club, they smelt two other vampires. Then they saw you. I saw it all. I didn't stop running until I was back here. I helped Sam try to search for you, but the trail disappeared"

I pushed back the memories, I didn't want to think about that night. I pushed it far back into my mind. I felt Edward's hands trying to sooth me, Jasper came over to me and tried to calm me. I smiled at him in thanks. He sat down in front of me and Edward still having a hand on my arm.

"Sorry Bells." He whispered.

"I'm ok" I nodded again feeling another wave of calm hit me.

"I've been back ever since." I squeezed his hand tighter.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" I asked him, I didn't want him to leave. I knew what he was now, I was safe. He had no reason to leave...

"I'm not leaving. I think I need to face my fears. I think I want to visit my dad again" a smile grew on his face, but I could still see the fear in his eyes.

"So... what happens now?" Jake asked looking at me...

* * *

_**So what you think...**_

_**So Jake put Billy in the wheelchair... who thought that! hahahah go me  
So what happens now...**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review and let me know... **_

_**Thanks guys**_


	31. New Start

_**Hey guys sorry this chappy a bit short - stuck with exams :(**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"I couldn't stay there any longer, I left. Two years later I heard that you were back, that you had survived. I wanted so much to come back, to see you again. But I couldn't, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you Bells. Sam and the pack were still in La Push, they gave me updates on you. Letting me know that you were ok, they tried to convince me to return, that you needed me. But then you found Emmett and Jasper, Sam told me you were happy again, smiling. So I stayed away." He looked towards Jasper and Emmett and smiled at them, secretly thanking them._

_"Often I would stay in wolf form while Sam and the rest were on patrol, I felt like I still needed to protect the tribe even though I wasn't there. One day they came across three scents, vampires. They followed it to a club, they smelt two other vampires. Then they saw you. I saw it all. I didn't stop running until I was back here. I helped Sam try to search for you, but the trail disappeared"_

_I pushed back the memories, I didn't want to think about that night. I pushed it far back into my mind. I felt Edward's hands trying to sooth me, Jasper came over to me and tried to calm me. I smiled at him in thanks. He sat down in front of me and Edward still having a hand on my arm._

_"Sorry Bells." He whispered._

_"I'm ok" I nodded again feeling another wave of calm hit me._

_"I've been back ever since." I squeezed his hand tighter._

_"You're not going anywhere, are you?" I asked him, I didn't want him to leave. I knew what he was now, I was safe. He had no reason to leave..._

_"I'm not leaving. I think I need to face my fears. I think I want to visit my dad again" a smile grew on his face, but I could still see the fear in his eyes._

_"So... what happens now?" Jake asked looking at me..._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

I walked down stairs bright and refreshed. I woke up this morning with an epiphany I was not going to let what happened to me stop me from doing what I wanted to do. It wasn't going to bring me down anymore, I was going to learn from this build up more. Be stronger.

"Morning everyone" I skipped into the kitchen, I danced past Edward and swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning... Bella" he seemed shocked. I continued to skip through the kitchen and to the fridge. I opened it and pulled out the carton of eggs and started to make myself breakfast.

"You ok Bella?" Jasper looked at me questioning my motives.

"Yep, couldn't be better." I smiled at him and went over to the stove and pulled out the frypan. I could hear silent whispered behind me of my vampire family.

"I heard that!" I sang out, then silence.

"Bella, you couldn't of heard us, how'd you know?" Emmett asked. I turned to look at everyone.

"Well you just confirmed to me that you were in fact talking about me" I smiled and then turned back to my breakfast.

"Did Alice give her some of her pills or something?" Emmett asked. I couldn't help but giggle. I turned back to face them.

"No in fact this is all me. Well not all me, I guess I wouldn't be here if not for each of you but you get what I mean. I'm going to back to being me, the real me. A Better me" Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me which I knew instantly that they belonged to Edward. I turned around in them to face his gorgeous face.

"Hey there handsome" he smiled my favourite smile, I had grown to miss this smile. He hadn't been able to show it much lately, he tried to fake it but I could always tell, it never reached his eyes.

"Hey there beautiful" he leant down and locked his lips to mine. This kiss was not all sweet and innocent; this was much like our first kiss, hot and passionate. I felt Edward's arms tighten around me as my hands went straight to his hair and pulled him closer to me, deepening our kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up to the bench. I felt my very core fire up beneath him.

"I love you" I broke away from his lips for air, but his lips never left me. His lips travelled down my cheek to my neck to my ear. I shivered at his touch.

"I love you my Bella" he spoke in between kisses. I heard someone clear there throat. Edward stopped and we both looked over to see we had gained an audience.

"Well as much as I like seeing Bella happy, this is a little too much for my liking" Jasper groaned slightly. I rolled my eyes at him and poked my tongue out at him.

"Hey that's mine" I looked back at Edward and his eyes at the same fire of passion in them.

"Well then take what's yours" I all but growled at him. In that instance Edward picked me up bridal style and ran with me out the door.

"Where to my love" Edward looked down at me.

"Our Meadow" he nodded and continued to run with me. Finally we arrived to our sanctuary where we picked up where we left off. Edward slowly lowered me to the ground and held his body over me.

"I love you Edward, more than anything" his smiled returned as he leant down and kissed me.

"I love you Bella, you are my life now" I couldn't help but return his smile as he lent forward and kissed me. I finally felt like myself, the old Bella was coming back out and I liked it. Our kisses became more passionate as I reached down for Edward's shirt and slowly up buttoned it as soon as it was open I placed my hands on his chest, I heard Edward moan at the touch. Where fire meets ice, the sparks flowed between us as me made love. We were one, our bodies connected once more.

When we both came down from our high we just lay next to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Edward I wanted to ask you something..." I finally broke the silence.

"What's that love?" I sat myself up on my elbows and so did Edward.

"What is is love, you can ask me anything you know that"

"I want you to change me..."

* * *

_**o0o0o0o0o0 sorry it was short.. **_

_**Long chappy should be up in a week... review if u want a long chappy :D  
**_


	32. The answer

_**Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"I love you Bella, you are my life now" I couldn't help but return his smile as he lent forward and kissed me. I finally felt like myself, the old Bella was coming back out and I liked it. Our kisses became more passionate as I reached down for Edward's shirt and slowly up buttoned it as soon as it was open I placed my hands on his chest, I heard Edward moan at the touch. Where fire meets ice, the sparks flowed between us as me made love. We were one, our bodies connected once more._

_When we both came down from our high we just lay next to each other, staring into each other's eyes._

_"Edward I wanted to ask you something..." I finally broke the silence._

_"What's that love?" I sat myself up on my elbows and so did Edward._

_"What is is love, you can ask me anything you know that"_

_"I want you to change me..."_

* * *

_**And Now...**_

"Edward please say something..." I had sat here in silence for the longest minute of my life. Edward's eyes were unreadable, I had no idea what was going on.

"You want to be a vampire?" he asked flatly. I nodded and bit my bottom lip. I had no idea if he was alright with what I had just asked, his voice gave away no indication whether or not he was angry with me or not.

"You want me to change you?" I nodded again. He knew I wanted to be changed, I had wanted it from the second I found out that Edward was a vampire, and right here right now I wanted it. I was better know, I was no longer classed as depressed or emotionally unstable, I was me again.

"Please..." I all but whispered out. I felt his arms pull me closer to him as I buried my face into his chest.

"If that's what you want" I felt my body sag, that is not what I wanted to hear. I pulled away to look at him.

"You don't want me - to change" I didn't bother asking it as a question, I could gage by the way he reacted that he didn't want me that way, maybe this was all a mistake, maybe he never wanted me.

"No Bella, it's not that." I felt Edward lift my chin for my eyes to meet his. I tried to look away but he held onto my tight.

"Bella look at me" I tried to force back the tears, but the rejection hurt.

"Bella I love you with all my heart, you are my life now. You will always be my life. Please don't ever doubt that" I felt his lips press to mine. He pulled away to look at me again. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything.

"Are you- are you sure this is what you want." I looked deep into Edward's eyes and noticed a hint of sadness, guilt.

"I mean me, are you sure you still want me" I couldn't even comprehend what Edward had just said. Of course I wanted him, he was one of the main reasons why I wanted to change, I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life and beyond that. I tried to think why he would ask that, didn't this just now, what we did prove to him how much I wanted him. Then it hit me.

"Edward I love you, I love you for you for being who you are not because of what you are. I love the way you protect me, the way you know how I'm feeling, the way you always bring a smile to my face even when no one else can. I love you for sticking with me, after everything that has happened you have stuck by me, loved me for me. Why is it so easy for you to love me for me, but you can't accept that I love you for you and not for your immortality." Edward looked taken back from my speech, realisation hit his eyes. I knew that I was right; that Edward had that thought that I wanted to be a vampire more than wanting to be with him.

"It never made sense for you to love me" Edward whispered. It was so low that I struggled to hear him. I couldn't help but laugh slightly, not at him but at the situation.

"Aren't I the one meant to be saying that?" finally Edward's famous smile reached his lips.

"I love you Isabella Swan" finally the darkened mood had lifted.

"Is that a yes?" I couldn't help but push him a little further.

"There's something I want to ask you first." I felt stunned for a moment. Edward grabbed my hands and sat me up, he held both of my hands in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, since the very first day that I met you I knew that you were different. You had that beautiful smile that made even me go weak at my knees. Your eyes swept me up and made me fall for you. The first night that I held you in my arms I knew that you were the one. The one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the one that I would stand by no matter what and to my surprise you wanted that off me as well. When you discovered who I really was I expected you to run off screaming, but you loved me even more. Now that you want to be like me, to be with me for the rest of our eternity there's only one more thing that I need to ask..." I felt the tears bring to my eyes as Edward sat up on one knee. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

"Bella, my Bella will you marry me?" I couldn't contain my excitement I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his.

"Is that a yes" he pulled away only slightly to speak as I crushed my lips again to his. I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" I felt his arms wrap tightly around me and he pressed his lips to mine. Edward pulled me back slightly and lifted the small box to my hand. I lifted the lid and it revealed the most gorgeous elegant ring that I had ever seen. I was literally speechless, it was perfect.

"It was my mothers, my biological mother" I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I watched as he placed the ring at the tip of my finger and slowly slid it on.

"Perfect fit" I couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was perfect.

"I love you my Bella" I looked back up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion

"I love you my Edward"

We sat there staring at each other till the night grew dark and the stars began to light up the sky. I didn't remember falling asleep but all I dreamt about was me walking down the aisle in a white dress.

* * *

_**Sorry guys it wasn't as long as usual... **_

_**More will come promise!**_

_**Thanks - Review please  
**_


	33. Victoria

_**Hey everyone so here's the next chappy!**_

_**Who's excited for Eclipse? **_

_**Just bought the Companion book and seriously cant wait! *squeels***_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"Bella, my Bella will you marry me?" I couldn't contain my excitement I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips to his._

_"Is that a yes" he pulled away only slightly to speak as I crushed my lips again to his. I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes._

_"Yes yes a million times yes!" I felt his arms wrap tightly around me and he pressed his lips to mine. Edward pulled me back slightly and lifted the small box to my hand. I lifted the lid and it revealed the most gorgeous elegant ring that I had ever seen. I was literally speechless, it was perfect._

_"It was my mothers, my biological mother" I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I watched as he placed the ring at the tip of my finger and slowly slid it on._

_"Perfect fit" I couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was perfect._

_"I love you my Bella" I looked back up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion_

_"I love you my Edward"_

_We sat there staring at each other till the night grew dark and the stars began to light up the sky. I didn't remember falling asleep but all I dreamt about was me walking down the aisle in a white dress._

_

* * *

**And Now...**  
_

I woke up suddenly. I started to panic, I looked around my room and accessed the danger. A blur of black hit me and knocked me back onto my pillows.

"oh my god I cant believe your getting married. Your officially going to be my sister. Oh my god I cant wait to go shopping and getting the flowers and your dress. Oh and we have to make sure we get your nails done and then we have the initiations the cake the presents oh and we cant forget the garter, oh my god there are so many things to do so little time. And then there's the whole transformation thing I mean seriously this is going to be the best wedding ever!" Alice looked at me. I stared at her completely gobsmacked.

"Alice do you ever breathe?" she glared at me.

"Answer the question Bella!" she sat me up and sat next to me.

"There was a question in there?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"I didn't ask it perse, but there was an underlining question in there..." I groaned and looked at the clock.

"Alice its 6.30 in the morning, on what planet did you ever think I could comprehend what on earth you were saying?"

"Fine, I was simple asking you if I could plan your wedding?" she bit her lip and pleaded with me.

"That's what you're going on about?"she nodded her head furiously.

"Ok Alice, whatever you want. Just promise me something" she squealed

"I know I know. You get to overrule any of my decisions" she held up her hand "Scouts honour" I laughed

"Alice you're not even a scout"

"Doesn't mean I don't give them honour" I groaned.

"EDWARD!" I spoke out, and suddenly he appeared at my door holding a tray of food.

"Alice I told you to wait for her to wake up!" he growled at her.

"But she is awake!" Alice stood up, kissed me on the cheek and danced out the room.

"Yeah now I am" I grumbled. Edward walked forward and placed the tray on my lap.

"Morning my future wife" I giggled as he kissed me.

"Good morning my future husband" I looked down at the feast he had provided me with. I went to pick up a piece of fruit when my eyes caught onto my ring. I lingered my hand there and just stared at it, I watched as the light bounced off the diamond in the centre.

"It looks perfect on you" I looked at and saw Edward smiling down at me.

"It feels perfect" I giggled.

"Why don't you finish your breakfast and meet me down stairs. There's a few people here who want to congratulate us" I groaned.

"Whooo!" I heard a soft bark and I looked to the door and noticed Logan running into the room. He ran straight to my side of the bed and sat down so that our faces were at the same level and licked my face.

"Thanks Log's" he barked again wagging his tail. Edward left me to finish my breakfast and walked downstairs, while Logan happily took his spot next to me on the bed. It was good thing we had a huge bed otherwise this would be impossible. I felt his nose nudge my left hand and he looked back up at me.

"Guess who heard then?" he barked lightly.

"What you think?" he barked against twice. I laughed

"I'm guessing that's your approval then?" he nodded.

"What about me becoming a vampire?" he paused for a second, thinking things through. Then he barked twice again.

"Thanks boy" I patted his head and lied down next to him so that my head was on his stomach. I closed my eyes and l listened to the soft beatings of his heart and felt the rise and falling of his stomach. It was so peaceful, I really did not want to go downstairs and face everyone. I heard a low growl and I opened my eyes and saw Logan staring back at me.

"I know I know, but I really don't want to go down there yet" Logan lifted his head and licked my face.

"Alright alright I'm up" he barked and jumped off the bed. I followed him downstairs and when I got there, I was shocked at the amount of people gathered in the one room. All the Cullens were here along with all the Quileute's.

"What's going on..." all eyes turned to me. Jake stood up walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Congrats Bells" He placed me back on the ground. I looked around the room and felt the tension in the air.

"Alright what is going on?" I sat down on the couch next to Edward.

"Bella we don't mean to intrude specially on such a special day. But there is something we need to discuss" Sam stepped forward and looked at me.

"Honestly its fine. Please just tell me what it is you need to say" I pleaded with him. I noticed he looked at Jake than Edward and then finally back to me. It was as though he was seeking approval of everyone else before telling me.

"You remember the vampires we came across the other day?" I nodded. He looked stunned for a moment and looked back to Edward.

"Edward what is it..." my voice lowered. This defiantly wasn't a good thing. Something was wrong, and it affected all of us, especially me.

"Love its nothing you need to worry about. We will never let anyone hurt you, you know that right" I nodded

"Edward you're scaring me, please just tell me" I felt his arms wrap around me protectively.

"Sam and the others went after the vampire from the forest. We took nothing of it as it was only one vampire, a nomad." He looked pained for a moment. I wrapped my hand in his pleading with him to continue.

"When Sam came over this morning, he showed me what this vampire looked like. What she looked like" he paused... I wracked my mind, a vampire. Why would a single vampire cause such a problem, there were 7 vampires 6 werewolves couldn't handle? Why would this one vampire scare all of us? Then it clicked, which vampire had threatened my life already, which one wanted to me dead, which one was still alive?

"Vic-Victoria?" I stuttered out. Edward nodded.

"But everything is going to be alright. It's just her, we can take care of her easily right?" I tried to contain my breathing but it came out in gasps.

"She won't get to you Bella, I won't let her touch you" Edward had his hands on my cheeks.

"Buts it's just her right, nothing to worry about" I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. Edward didn't respond.

"She's not alone Bella" I turned and saw Jacob sitting in front of me.

"That's ok two vampires, no big deal. You guys took care of Laurent and James easy enough" I looked around but no one answered me.

"Breathe love" I felt Edwards hand rubbing my back trying to sooth me. Jasper came and sat on the other side of me and held my hands. I felt the calm waves pulse through me, but they had no effect.

"Bella please trying to stay calm" I felt my throat begin to close up, my hands tightened. I started to gasp for air. I felt my body being moved, I felt the cold stone chest of Edward against my back. One hand gripping to Jasper and the other to Edward, Jake had his hand on my face.

"Breathe Bella" Jake pleaded with me. I tried, I really tried but my throat closed up on me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. I felt Edwards arm wrap tightly around my stomach and pull me closer to his chest.

"Match my breathing Bella. Come on you can do it" I closed my eyes and concentrated on his voice and the moments of his chest against my back.

"Good girl, almost there" I opened my eyes and was looking at Jake staring back at me.

"You ok?" I just nodded. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"How many" I croaked out. No one answered me.

"How many!" I raised my voice slightly.

"23" I heard Edward's voice behind me, my whole heart sank. I collapsed into Edward as he wrapped his arms securely around me.

"They won't touch you Bella. I won't let them hurt you" I didn't speak, I couldn't. I just nodded.

"When will they arrive?" I heard Jake's voice from behind me.

"Last time I saw, it was 6 months." Alice spoke. I had 6 months to prepare. 6 months to wait for the war to strike down on all of us.

"Change me..." I all but whispered. I felt Edward's body stiffen. I looked up at him, directly in the eye.

"Change me Edward. I want to get married tomorrow, and I want to be changed" his eyes melted.

"Bella nothing is going to happen to us, everyone will be fine. I promise you" I shook my head.

"I want to help, I need to help!" Edward shook his head slightly.

"Bella love, the change would take a year before you are able to comprehend what's going on. You would be at more risk to yourself than if you were human, please" he begged me.

"I can't do nothing Edward. I can't sit by and watch you all fight my battle. They are here because of me, and I will be damned if you think I'm just going to sit here and watch." Edward's body stiffened

"Bella this is not your fault!" he spoke firmly.

"Oh course it's my fault! She is after me, she will go through each and every one of you to get to me!" I looked at each and everyone in the room.

"Bella it's not like that and you know it. It was not your fault James was obsessed with you, please do not do this to yourself again" Edward had his hands on my face, his eyes pleading with me not to return to that place. I just nodded.

"Bella..." I turned and faced Sam.

"I think it's time we told you the Legend behind Logan and Yourself" I looked at confused.

"I'm a legend?" he nodded.

"But how?"

"Tonight we shall be holding a bonfire to honour our warriors who shall go to battle. We would like to invite you all to come and here our legends. Maybe this will give you some insight into what we truly are." I noticed all the wolves nod, including Logan. I looked at him.

"You knew about the legend?" I asked him. He nodded and shrugged slightly. I looked to Sam for interpretation.

"He knows of only his story, nothing about the true legends. The legend I tell you tonight has not been told for over 100 years, it has only been passed down from Alpha to Alpha so that one day he could tell the story to the true Warrior."

"And I'm that warrior?" I asked puzzled

"Yes, you will soon understand" I just nodded. I looked at Edward.

"Can you read his mind?" I whispered so low that only me and Edward and possible Jasper could hear. He laughed slightly

"No he's keeping it very safe" I groaned.

"Trust me Bella, this will be worth the wait" I smiled sheepishly at Sam. I didn't know whether or not to be excited about the legend or scared. I looked at Logan and it seemed as though he was having the same thoughts as I was.

"Well, no that the in pleasantries are over, let's get down to business" we all looked at none other than Alice.

"The Wedding people, now Bella before or after this whole war thing" Alice flung around the word war as if it meant nothing.

"Defiantly before" I didn't want to think it, but I wanted everyone at my wedding. My whole family, and if something was to happen on that day I could never forgive myself. Or if something happened to Edward, or to me; if I was going out, I was going out a Cullen.

"Bella nothing is going to happen" Jasper spoke up.

"Oh mind your own feelings Jaz" everyone laughed

"Ok so what exactly do we wear to a bonfire?" Alice asked in all seriousness to Sam. Sam just looked bewildered.

"um, clothes?" he questioned. Alice gasped

"Oh god, now deep breathes Alice. They don't know any better" she spoke to herself.

"That's ok _Sam, _I will find the perfect outfit" she said his name as if it was too painful to recognise. Alice and fashion, ever come between them and you are dead to her. oh no she's looking at me.

"Bella, you know what this calls for" I groaned and looked to Logan. He nodded and ran towards me. I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek than jumped onto Logan's back.

"Run Logan!" I squealed as he ran towards the back door. I laughed as I heard Jake and Edward follow. As soon as we were outside, I heard a few howls and growls. I looked to my left and noticed Edward running alongside me and looked to my right and say Jake in wolf form. I couldn't help but laugh as we ran through the forest.

* * *

**_So what you think?_**

**_What will the legends of Bella and Logan reveal?_**

**_Will Alice plan the perfect wedding?_**

**_Will Victoria's plans destroy them all?_**

**_Review and find out next on DarkMoon..._**

**_ahhahaha is it just me or did that sound like a corny soap opera!_**

**_heheheh_**

**_Review!_**

**_Thanks!  
_**


	34. Notes

**Hey guys sorry for the false update: **  
**BUT**

**I was wanting to know - do you prefer to have longgg updates as in 6-8k words... and not as often**  
**OR**  
**Shorter chapters like 1-3k and more often?**

**My life is pretty crazy atm, and just want to know what you want. Let me know... its up to you guys :D**

**Thanks**

**Kelly...**

**P.S Should be updating in the next few days...**

**P.S.S Merry Christmas in July :D**


	35. The Bow and Arrow

_**Hey guys thanks for letting me know what you want! So here's a chappy to keep you going.. so far the votes are going more often reviews and as much as I can write :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

_"And I'm that warrior?" I asked puzzled_

_"Yes, you will soon understand" I just nodded. I looked at Edward._

_"Can you read his mind?" I whispered so low that only me and Edward and possible Jasper could hear. He laughed slightly_

_"No he's keeping it very safe" I groaned._

_"Trust me Bella, this will be worth the wait" I smiled sheepishly at Sam. I didn't know whether or not to be excited about the legend or scared. I looked at Logan and it seemed as though he was having the same thoughts as I was._

_"Well, no that the in pleasantries are over, let's get down to business" we all looked at none other than Alice._

_"The Wedding people, now Bella before or after this whole war thing" Alice flung around the word war as if it meant nothing._

_"Defiantly before" I didn't want to think it, but I wanted everyone at my wedding. My whole family, and if something was to happen on that day I could never forgive myself. Or if something happened to Edward, or to me; if I was going out, I was going out a Cullen._

_"Bella nothing is going to happen" Jasper spoke up._

_"Oh mind your own feelings Jaz" everyone laughed_

_"Ok so what exactly do we wear to a bonfire?" Alice asked in all seriousness to Sam. Sam just looked bewildered._

_"um, clothes?" he questioned. Alice gasped_

_"Oh god, now deep breathes Alice. They don't know any better" she spoke to herself._

_"That's ok Sam, I will find the perfect outfit" she said his name as if it was too painful to recognise. Alice and fashion, ever come between them and you are dead to her. oh no she's looking at me._

_"Bella, you know what this calls for" I groaned and looked to Logan. He nodded and ran towards me. I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek than jumped onto Logan's back._

_"Run Logan!" I squealed as he ran towards the back door. I laughed as I heard Jake and Edward follow. As soon as we were outside, I heard a few howls and growls. I looked to my left and noticed Edward running alongside me and looked to my right and say Jake in wolf form. I couldn't help but laugh as we ran through the forest._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

Alice managed to find me the perfect outfit for the bonfire, apparently she had seen what I was going to wear and then she went on a mission to find it. And with Alice being Alice of course she found it.

"Ok done" Alice chirped behind me. I finally opened my eyes to reveal my new look. I loved it don't get me wrong, Alice always made me look good but this...

"You don't like it?" I could literally feel her pain rolling off of her.

"No it's not that Ali, it's just were going to a bonfire not a party" her smile returned and she glared at me.

"Bella this is what your wearing and that's that. Now go downstairs and make sure your men are ready" I looked at her confused

"Men?" she nodded her head.

"Yep, Edward and Logan" I nodded and walked out the door. As I went downstairs everyone was waiting for me, Alice was back down in an instant already changed and makeup done.

"Why can't you be that quick with me" I slightly groaned under my breath. I heard Alice gasp and the rest of the family laugh.

"Well where's the fun in that, now come on people I see that my vision will disappear in less than 15 minutes so we better go"

We all piled into the cars and drove down towards La Push. I could see Logan running along the forest border keeping up with the cars. I really didn't understand the bond that was between us, why he was attached to me and why I was attached to him, but whatever it was; it was going to be revealed tonight.

"Bella love you ok?" I looked back and noticed that the car had stopped and Edward had my door open and his hand waiting for me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I grabbed his hand and he led me towards the beach towards the bon fire that I could already see burning brightly along the beach.

"Welcome" I looked up and noticed Sam walking towards us with a female next to him.

"Hey Sam" Edward held out his hand and they shook.

"Edward, Bella I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé' Emily. Emily this is Edward and Bella" I held out my hand to her but she quickly stepped forward and hugged me.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you Bella" she pulled back and looked at me.

"It's nice to meet you too" I laughed slightly

"Sam here talks about you guys all the time, but always forgetting to invite you all over for dinner... well dinner for you at least" she smiled and winked at Edward.

"Thankyou anyway" Edward nodded politely.

"Come were just about to get started. Now where is Logan?" I looked around and noticed him sitting by the edge of the forest looking kind of nervous.

"I'll go get him" Sam nodded and I quickly let go of Edward's hand. As I walked towards Logan his eyes locked onto mine and he stood up waiting for me.

"Hey..." I walked closer and placed my hand on his head patting him.

"You ok?" he nodded his head to me.

"What's wrong then?" he just shrugged and looked out over the bon fire.

"You nervous about the legends too huh?" he looked at me and nodded slightly.

"I'll be with you the whole way you know that, no matter what they tell us" he looked at me, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"You're scared that what they say will make me hate you?" his eyes blinked and he slowly nodded his head.

"Oh Logan don't think that please. No matter what happens I will always be here for you, trust me please." He slowly nodded his head than he stood up and went to lick my face. I quickly jumped back.

"Don't you dare!" I squeaked, he looked hurt for a moment

"Alice will kill both of us if we messed up my makeup" he barked a laugh and walked towards me, nudging me back towards the bon fire. When we got back I noticed that many more people had arrived and were all settled down in a circle around the fire. Sam nodded for Logan and I to sit next to him. Edward was already there waiting for me to sit there. We walked over together and sat down.

"Alright every settle down" Sam stood up and addressed everyone.

"I would like to further more welcome the new comers, now I know that the treaty states that no Cold one shall ever cross our borders. But there is an old legend that no one here has heard before. A legend that has been passed down from Alpha to Alpha." There were a few murmurs around the bon fire. I knew vaguely about the treaty between the werewolves and the vampires, but apparently since Logan and I existed we were all kind of on a level based truth.

"I think it will be best to start with the legends surrounding Logan." I noticed Logan shuffle slightly next to me. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and stroked his fur trying to calm him down.

"As legends have told us of our imprints our soul mates if you will. The first site will bond you for life. They say that once you have been bonded for life you and that other soul will be joined for the life they live now and the life beyond this life. There are stories about a white wolf, a bonded warrior who lost his second soul. His soul was torn in two when his imprint was taken from him"

I looked over to Logan and noticed a large tear roll down from his eye. I moved a little closer to him and placed my arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him. He leant his head closer to mine and I placed my head on top of his.

"They say that this white wolf would create such a bond with another warrior that they're powers combined could prevent all danger that would ever threaten the villagers." Logan looked at me and winked. I'm guessing this is where I come in.

"The legend of the second warrior is a tale that is of grave importance. The legend was sworn to secrecy and passed down through generations, it must never be told until the warrior is found until the bond has been made. The second warrior was always presumed to a man, another warrior of our kind. A descendent amongst the shape shifters, but as we can see that was never the case." Sam looked directly at me and nodded.

"As generations passed the elders discovered move to this truth, the true identity of the second warrior. He was in fact a she, and she was not of our kind she was of the kind of our enemies. They say that the bond formed between the two warriors would unite the two sides to fight against the dangers that lurked in the shadows." I felt Edward's hand on me tighten.

"They called this second warrior is known as Artemis the goddess of the hunt. She had the ultimate weapon against that would destroy her enemies with a single arrow." Sam turned around and another elder handed him a bundle. He slowly unwrapped the string that was holding it together and revealed a carved wooden bow and arrow.

"The elders have passed down her weapon to keep safe until the day she would return, the day that he bond would reunite and the warriors were needed for battle once more." I looked over to Edward. I couldn't believe that I was this warrior, how was I supposed to be the goddess of the hunt. I didn't even know how to use a bow and arrow, let alone kill someone with it.

"It will be ok, breathe Bella" Edward whispered into my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist. I nodded towards Sam for him to continue.

"Now we all know that the bond between Logan and Bella are that of the bond predicted by the elders. We can all feel the danger that is soon to come, we feel it through our very bodies. The blood eyed cold ones are coming, and they are coming in vas numbers. I believe it's time to make the bond official" Sam nodded for both Logan and I to step up. I kept my hand on Logan's shoulder and walked up towards Sam.

"Here Bella" Sam turned back to the elder and picked up the wooden bow and held it out in front of me. It looked old, as if I was to even try and use it; it would crumble in my fingers. It was ancient.

"If Bella is the true Artemis than the bow will reveal its true nature to us all" I looked at Sam slightly freaking out.

"And what if I'm not her?" I spoke out softly, only so that Sam and the vampires could hear. He smiled at me but I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"I believe that it is true Bella" he winked at me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, my hand hovered over the wooden bow, shaking slightly.

"Well here it goes" I placed my hand on the bow and I felt a strong power surge through my hand and throughout my body. I looked down at the bow and noticed that the wood that surrounded my hand started to glow, it darkened and grew stronger. I could hear gasps from everyone around the bon fire. I lifted the bow and the new wood started to creep out further along the bow until it was fully covered.

"Join them Bella" Sam held up the bundle and I hesitantly grabbed one of them, as soon as my hand touched it, it did as the bow did started to harden and change colour. The colour over took the entire arrow until it got to the tip, where the old rusty metal turned to a blood red tip. I lifted it towards the bow and placed it against the string and the hard curve.

"The bond will be completed when the two warriors fire the first of the arrows towards the full moon of the night" both Logan and I looked at each other than back up at the sky and noticed the full moon staring down at us. Logan barked and lowered his body down ready for me. I climbed onto his back not letting go of the bow and arrow and he took off towards the cliff's edge. I hear the loud howls of the rest of the pack as they phased and took our flanks. Edward was running side by side with us, along with the rest of the Cullens. We made it to the edge of the cliff and I looked down at the bow, it started to glow as I raised high into the sky.

"_Permissum vinculum fio" _I had no idea why I said that, or what it even meant but it just came to me. I stretched the string back and released the bow into the night sky. As soon as the arrow disappeared into the darkness; a round of howls filled with silence of the night.

* * *

_**So what you think?**_

_**Did you like the legends?**_

_**Bella and Logan bonded warriors?**_

_**Review thanks  
**_


	36. Last of the Legends

**_Hey guys so here's the next chappy!_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_For everyone who reads my other stories... you will know ive been really sick lately.. slowly getting bettter... so i hope this chappy is good enough..._**

**_Thanks guys_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

_"Now we all know that the bond between Logan and Bella are that of the bond predicted by the elders. We can all feel the danger that is soon to come, we feel it through our very bodies. The blood eyed cold ones are coming, and they are coming in vas numbers. I believe it's time to make the bond official" Sam nodded for both Logan and I to step up. I kept my hand on Logan's shoulder and walked up towards Sam._

_"Here Bella" Sam turned back to the elder and picked up the wooden bow and held it out in front of me. It looked old, as if I was to even try and use it; it would crumble in my fingers. It was ancient._

_"If Bella is the true Artemis than the bow will reveal its true nature to us all" I looked at Sam slightly freaking out._

_"And what if I'm not her?" I spoke out softly, only so that Sam and the vampires could hear. He smiled at me but I could see the hesitation in his eyes._

_"I believe that it is true Bella" he winked at me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, my hand hovered over the wooden bow, shaking slightly._

_"Well here it goes" I placed my hand on the bow and I felt a strong power surge through my hand and throughout my body. I looked down at the bow and noticed that the wood that surrounded my hand started to glow, it darkened and grew stronger. I could hear gasps from everyone around the bon fire. I lifted the bow and the new wood started to creep out further along the bow until it was fully covered._

_"Join them Bella" Sam held up the bundle and I hesitantly grabbed one of them, as soon as my hand touched it, it did as the bow did started to harden and change colour. The colour over took the entire arrow until it got to the tip, where the old rusty metal turned to a blood red tip. I lifted it towards the bow and placed it against the string and the hard curve._

_"The bond will be completed when the two warriors fire the first of the arrows towards the full moon of the night" both Logan and I looked at each other than back up at the sky and noticed the full moon staring down at us. Logan barked and lowered his body down ready for me. I climbed onto his back not letting go of the bow and arrow and he took off towards the cliff's edge. I hear the loud howls of the rest of the pack as they phased and took our flanks. Edward was running side by side with us, along with the rest of the Cullens. We made it to the edge of the cliff and I looked down at the bow, it started to glow as I raised high into the sky._

_"Permissum vinculum fio" I had no idea why I said that, or what it even meant but it just came to me. I stretched the string back and released the bow into the night sky. As soon as the arrow disappeared into the darkness; a round of howls filled with silence of the night._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

We all stood silently watching as the night sky lit up as the arrow pierced the clear air. As the darkness came back and the howls died down I lowered my bow and rested my hand against Logan's shoulder. He slowly backed away from the edge of the cliff and turned around.

What I saw shocked me, the remainder of the tribe's wolves were all bowing down before us. I looked to Edward and he too nodded his head towards Logan and I. To say that I was overwhelmed was an understatement, the blush field my cheeks as the wolves began to rise. The human elders stepped forward as Sam and the wolves took off back into the forest to what I presume phase back.

"Welcome home Artemus, you are now and always will be one of us" I watched as Harry Clearwater walked to wards Logan and I. He stopped just in front of us and turned to face the Cullens, he held out his hand towards Carlisle and nodded.

Carlisle stepped forward and held his hand to Harry's.

"We are now bonded in the most sacred of all ways. Our two tribes have been brought together by the powers of the gods, we honour your family and we welcome you to ours..." Carlisle stood their speechless, as did the rest of the family. This was the peace, the family that the Cullen's had always wanted and to realise that Logan and I were the ones to bring these two natural born enemies together brought tears to my eyes.

"...Welcome to the tribe, brother" Harry moved his hand from Carlisle's and moved to the line and shook Edward's hand and welcomed his too as a brother. Sam, Jake and the rest of the wolves returned from the forest and joined the line behind Harry and welcomed the rest of the Cullens into the tribe. As I stared at the two families united, my eyes began to water. My two families were together...

"_It's all because of you Bella..." _I looked around not knowing who was calling to me. Edward was still with the rest of the family talking with Sam and the elders. I heard a laugh and I turned around quickly still on Logan's back trying to find the voice.

"_Bella it's me...Logan"_ Finally my eyes snapped down to Logan who had his head turned back slightly looking at me. I slowly slid off his back and walked around to his face.

"Am I going crazy, or did I just hear you?" I placed my hands on his face and stared straight into his eyes.

"_No you're not crazy..." _my eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

"Logan?" I questioned again...

"_You are the reason we are all here together Bella..." _

"Wait, can you hear my thoughts?" I spoke out loud. He nodded his head slightly.

"_As you can hear mine..." _

"_So you can hear me?" _I tested out. I heard his mind laugh and he nodded once again.

"uhh Edward" I spoke out loudly, not taking my eyes from Logan's. Within in instant Edward was by my side his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella what is it love..." his thumb lightly wiped away a stray tear that was falling down my cheek.

"Edward I can hear Logan, and he can hear me" Edward's arm tightened slightly around me.

"You can hear his thoughts?" Edward questioned. I just nodded still in the state of shock.

"There is also something else..." Edward and I turned and Sam was stand slightly behind us, I noticed that everyone had gathered back around listening to Sam speak.

"There is one final part to the legend, one part that was not to be shared until the bond had been made." I looked back at Logan

"_God what else is there! Am I going to become a wolf too!" _I winked at Logan.

"_Doubt it, I'm too good looking to have a side kick" I_ had to laugh slightly, Sam and Edward looked confused back to us. I mumbled a quick apology and waited for Sam to continue.

"Logan this is mainly about you..." Sam spoke directly to us.

"_Great please let me fly!" _I fought back a laugh, not wanting to get into trouble again.

"...If the legends are true, and well as far as we can tell they all have been quite real. You will be able to phase back. The bond that you have made tonight with Bella will stay, your minds will always be reachable by the other."

"_Alpha-wolf-says-what!" _Logan's mind gasped. I turned to look at him.

"_Loags..." _I let my mind speak to him but nothing seemed to get through his shock.

"Logan..." I placed my hand on his head and finally his eyes snapped back to mine.

"_Bella... this is because of you!" _his voice raised. I stepped back slightly,

"_I didn't mean to make this happen. I'm so sorry Logan if I had known that this would happen and you didn't want it... I wouldn't... I mean..."_

"_Bella SHUT UP!"_ my eyes finally snapped back to him, tears running down my cheeks.

"_I'll be back" _I just nodded, not able to trust my voice.

"Bella love what happened?" Edward's arms were wrapped around me.

"I don't know... he hates me" I felt a sob rise in my throat and I turned quickly and buried my face into Edwards chest. His arms held me closer to him, his hand ran through my hair trying to calm my cries. But how could I relax, my friend hates me...

"I don't hate you Bella" my head snapped up to a voice I had only just heard in my own mind. I slowly turned around. There standing at the edge of the forest border was a young man. Maybe low twenties, his skin was tanned, his hair messy with his dark brown eyes staring back at me.

"Logan?" I wiped back my tears as he nodded slowly. Edward slowly released me from his arms and held onto my hand walking me towards Logan. I was too shocked to control my own body...

As soon as I was almost a meter in front of him he stepped forward quickly and wrapped his bug arms around me. His body temperature was a rapid difference to that of Edwards, I knew what this heat reminded me of.

"It is you!" wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground. His hug reminded me of Emmett's only with heat not ice.

"Of course it's me, who else is this hot!" he pulled back and winked at me. I laughed and wiped around my stray tears as Logan placed me back on my feet and back into Edward's arms.

"_So can you still hear me?" _I mentally spoke through to Logan. He laughed and nodded.

"_Yeah can you hear me?" _I laughed back and nodded.

"Well now I know how everyone else feels!" Edward joked from behind me.

"Yes! Someone to beat Edward!" Alice danced up next to us with Jasper at her side.

"Finally an even playing field!" Emmett walked up and pumped into Logan friendly. I noticed my whole family gathering around us. I looked up to Jasper and his smile was filled with pride, it was a smile that I hadn't seen for so long. He reminded me of my father, I slowly stepped out of Edward's arms and walked towards Jaz, while grabbing Emmett's hand and dragging him with me.

"Thankyou" I wrapped my arms around both of them, Emmett's huge arms wrapped around both Jasper and I. The same old hugs we used to do after a celebration, or when one of us were upset.

"He would be so proud of you Bells." Emmett whispered into my ear.

"I know..." I laughed and tugged on my two brothers tighter.

"Oh my god!" we all snapped our heads up to Alice who had that look on her face...

"_Shit yeah!" _Logan's voice rang through my head.

"_Second that!" _I winked to Logan. We all knew what was going through Alice's mind and it was pretty simple...

"...PARTY!" Alice squealed followed by a round of cheers and howls from the La Push tribe.

"_Sweet I drink from a bottle now! No dish bowl for me!" _Logan celebrated in his mind. I pulled away from my brothers and noticed Edwards smile gaining all my attention. I laughed and ran full bolt to him, as soon as I was in his arm my legs wrapped around his waist and my lips latched onto his.

"I love you Edward Cullen"

"As I love you Bella Swan"

* * *

**_So what you think... _**

**_Please let me know!_**

**_Not long to go till the battle is here!_**

**_REview guys :D_**

****


	37. NoteII

**_Hey guys REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about this!_**

**_But at the moment University is killing me! Slaughtering me like a baby lamb!_**

**_I have one more week of exams! _**

**_Then im finished for the year!_**

**_And i promise! SWEAR that i will update MASSIVELY!_**

**_I had big plans for all my stories and cant wait to write them!_**

**_So sorry about the big hiatus but it will be well worth it!_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Guys!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Kel  
_**


End file.
